Total Drama the New Challenge
by ultimateTORINOR
Summary: Chris' new scheme for ratings has left the remaining campers in a strange place: a different reality! What possible challenge could there be? Who will they meet? More importantly, is anything real? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Apply sounds like Apple

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, saying that this is my new story, and that you should review. I don't own Total Drama Island, and be sure to make an application, even though there are tons of these stories out there! Thanks! Why is it called the new challenge? You'll have to wait until the first campfire ceremony to find that out!**

**I don't own Total Drama Island in any way (although that would be cool!).**

**

* * *

**

All right people, I have taken an interest in these create a character TDI's and TDA's, so I am going to make one of my own making! I'm going to need 23 (yes 23) people to apply for the spots (more would work too). 11 boys and 12 girls will get in, as I will be using a character of my own making too (the plot thickens!).

* * *

Things that you will need on your Audition Form (please fill out all these areas and be as descriptive as possible):

Name:

Age: (16 to 18)

Stereotype (Unique please):

Where from (please stay away from the random countries!):

Looks (hair, how tall, and eye color, also say if they are athletic, skinny, fat etc.):

Clothing (shirt, pants and shoes, be as descriptive as possible):

Swimsuit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Possibility of Romance (if so what type of person would be good for them):

Personality (this is your chance to make me know your character, so make it count. Make it descriptive; give me a lot of info here. Tell me some of their quirks, among other things you can think of. Tell me if they are suited more for protagonist or antagonist, and why. Comic relief can also work. Make this count, as it's very important!):

Strengths (this can be different from Likes):

Weaknesses (this can be different from Dislikes):

Random Things about your Character (can be anything):

Audition Tape (If you want to be a contender for a spot on the show you should seriously consider doing this. You can do it on anything about your character):

Why Total Drama the New Challenge:

Character's Theme Song (Completely Optional but I would like to hear what you say here):

Challenge Ideas (please give me some):

* * *

All right, I think that is basically it. Please send in your applications, as I can't start this story until I have the required amount!

Here is my character's audition tape for those of you who are struggling…

* * *

Name: Zane

Age: 17

Stereotype: Introvert Reader with a flair for the Dramatic

Where From: Minnesota

Looks: Brown Hair with a miniscule tint of red in it. Zane is five feet and ten inches tall, and his eyes change color depending on his mood, also

Clothing: Dark Blue jeans (no holes or rips in them), with a black T-Shirt and sweatshirt on.

Swimsuit: Plain red suit, nothing fancy here.

Likes: Reading (given), Baseball (favorite team is the Minnesota Twins), Final Boss quotes (says some of them occasionally)

Dislikes: People who don't like reading or sports, hard physical labor for extensive amounts of time, due to his skinny disposition.

Possibility of Romance: Slight, but possible. The girl in question would have to get past his naturally quiet personality. A girl who is quiet could work, or an outgoing girl could also work, depends on how it all works out.

Personality: Constantly having a book in his hands, Zane tends to be absorbed in his reading, causing him to miss some important details sometimes. He also plays some video games, paying particular interest to the final bosses rather than the heroes. Naturally quiet, Zane contends to do most of his thinking in his head. Zane is polite to some, but sarcastic to most people. This being said, Zane could be an antagonist, after (if this happens) the people he considers friends are voted off (or girlfriends). Zane can be a caring person, but he isn't very good at expressing his thoughts into words, but maybe something can change that (a girl maybe?). Another random fact about Zane is that he likes to relax a lot, and not overexert himself.

Strengths: Zane is strong if it is a quiz show, as he is fairly smart in some areas. Also, Zane could be strong in some sports, but he isn't very good.

Weaknesses: Due to him using his mind to overcome many things with his mind, Zane is not very competent with very physical activities. This could be his downfall, or he could find a way to stay in the game…

Random Things about Zane: He is ambidextrous, and he reads all fantasy/ science fiction books. He has scars all over his arms and chest, and won't open up the cause to just anyone.

Audition Tape: One scene shows Zane getting an A on an English test, and the next shows Zane reading comfortably. The third scene shows Zane getting someone out in dodge ball, and then getting hit by five balls at once. The last scene shows Zane calm, eyes blue, face close to the camera. He says, "I can do what must be done to win this game." His eyes turn red like burning embers, and he says, "I could do anything." His eyes turning to an innocent green, he adds, "Maybe…" The screen turns black here.

Why TDNC: Zane is here because he wants to show people that he is strong, despite him not being good at most physical stuff. Believing he has been saved for a reason (explained later), he wants to leave his mark on the world.

Zane's Theme Song: Slipping by Dr. Horrible (somewhat shows his attachment to villains in games and movies).

* * *

If I can write an application when I don't have to, you can too. Please do it!

**So, please give me your potential characters. Also, if if I get a few extra applicants, and there isn't room for them, I will make them interns on the show. All right that's it, so thanks for taking time out of your day to read the set up chapter for my story! Also, if this gets a lot of support (aka reviews and applications) this will put Total Brawl Island: the NEW Series on hiatus. Sorry for those of you out there who liked it, but I hope this will get even more support!**


	2. Fine Tuning

**All right people, super busy, so I need cooperation here. I don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

**

All right people, just some more questions here.

For those of you who have already applied, (this might sound selfish) but I want more. Hopefully, this will tell me how to write your character better.

So, please look at the other applicants (don't forget my character too, look back to Chapter 1 for his application) and, in a review preferably, tell me how they could react to the different characters there.

Will they be friends?

Will they be enemies?

Could they possibly fall in love?

This chapter is basically just putting the pieces together for when I actually write the story. Nothing really in depth is needed, unless you want to do it that way.

Remember: Nothing is final yet! Nothing! Well, most of it isn't…

Basic facts about TDNC…

Chris is hosting, and Chef is cooking the food.

Takes place on Wawanakwa Island.

Losers will go to the Resort of Losers.

All right people, I'm counting on you to make your character successful in this story. If it seems that I'm being bossy, it's probably because I am. I'm not usually like this; I just want to get this story off the ground.

Note to people who haven't applied yet: You can still apply!

Unless I think of something else, next chapter will be the official chapter!

* * *

**See you next time.**


	3. Final Results

**ultimateTORINOR here, to say the final results are in! Although the waiting game was almost unbearable for me, I'd like to say that this was a fairly quick process. Not much else to say here, except that I don't own Total Drama Island!**

**

* * *

**

All right people, the final results are in!

Here are the lucky people (shouldn't be too much of a shocker)…

* * *

Female Contenders

Adelina Montoya, the Daredevil

Alison Carter, the Future Lawyer

Carsen Barnett, the Gamer Cheerleader

Charlie Fox, the Depressed Painter

Gracie Jonnalson, the Hyperactive Dancer

Inola Black Bear, the Rebel

Lily Larkin, the Beautiful Sweetie

Lyn Banks, the Hot Motocross Racer

Mina Roberts, the Musical Theatre Nut

Ripley Maringenta, the Girly Sports Harasser

Samantha Lyle, the Shy Bookworm

Zarya Sashura, the Ambitious Loner

* * *

Male Contenders

Alister Jack Kazama

Caleb Heffly, the Stratigizer

Donnie Danzig (let's go with that), the Funny Metal Head

Ethan Jakwikle, the Assassin Guy

Jason, the Explorer

Kenny Williams, the Extreme Fighter

Logan Dale, the Bad Boy

Rodrek Clarnce, the Two-Faced (submitted by Shadowed Theatre via PM)

Takbir Bashir, the Comedian

Tyson Vosavic, the Delinquent

Zak Parker, the Australian Goth Strategist

Zane Selleck, the Mind-Skilled Reader (changed his stereotype slightly)

* * *

Interns

Annie Masterson, the Toy

Jonsey, the Ninja (unconfirmed)

* * *

For those of you who still want to enter the competition, it is officially too late…sorry…

Now, for those of you who have already made it, please review for the following reasons,

First, to say thank you, ultimateTORINOR, for choosing my character (preferable)

And Second, to say any last things about my character you want me to know (people who haven't given me much yet should consider doing this)

Or you could PM me, as that works just as well!

All right, I think that is it…WAIT!

For those of you who are interested in this sort of thing, please check out **Mach Jakwikle's** story, _Total Drama RPG_! He really wants to start this story and there are only a few more spots open, so he and I would greatly appreciate it if you could apply for it!

Next chapter WILL be the official first chapter on the island, don't you worry!

* * *

**All right people, remember to give me anything else about your character that you wish, or maybe say thank you? See you next time on the shores of Wawanakwa Island! First though, let me say thanks to all of you: for quickly applying to the story and then responding to my messages when I had concerns and questions, you all are truly AWESOME!!! **


	4. The First Eight Campers Arrive

**Hey people, ultimateTORINOR here, to say I'm really really tired. Because it's one in the morning and I just finished the chapter. It wasn't supposed to end that quickly, I just couldn't do it anymore. So, also, I'm saying sorry to all the characters that I didn't mention in this chapter. Don't worry, they will be in the next one for sure! All right, I don't own Total Drama Island, and please enjoy the first part of the arrival sequence!

* * *

**

Annie Masterson shifted in her seat, watching the water calmly, miles above it. She could see the sunlight glint gently off the waves, and she smiled.

She was miles above the water because she had been accepted as an intern for the next season in the Total Drama series: Total Drama the New Challenge, and was currently in a plane flying to the remote island of Wawanakwa, where the show would be taking place.

While this wasn't what she had wanted as a first option, it still allowed her to leave her old life…for a time, anyway.

Thinking back to some old memories, ones that cut deep into her mind, she started to sing the song that seemed to have the one thing she was striving for in life.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_ I don't want just anyone to hold_

_ I don't want my love to go to waste_

_ I want you and your beautiful sou-_

Suddenly surprised by a tap on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned around to lock eyes with the offender.

She saw an Asian teen, wearing a purple denim jacket, purple shorts, and oddly, even having purple hair. While she was wondering if this was his natural hair color, he was looking at her oddly.

"What was that song you were singing?"

Annie turned away slightly, frowning sadly and looking out the window again.

"Nothing…"

The teen looked concerned, and hurriedly changed the subject. "So, why did you want to be on the show?"

She turned back, now wearing a bright smile that lit up her face. "To meet guys, of course." She looked at him coyly. "Say, you're a boy…"

Looking at him hopefully, she was discouraged by the look in his eyes.

Finally the purple haired teen said, "Sorry, but I'm really here to support my friend. I…could be your friend too, though."

She looked at him with relief. "Thanks…"

A slightly awkward silence followed, until the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "We are now descending towards Wawanakwa Island, new interns, please be ready to take your luggage off the plane yourselves."

Annie looked at the other intern. "I don't think I caught your name?"

The teen stared at her, then smiled and said, "It's Jonsey. Your Annie, right?"

Annie stared back at him, mouth agape. "How did you know that?"

Jonsey laughed comfortably. "I used my mad ninja skills. They have helped me many a sticky situation."

She was about to ask what a ninja had to do with knowing her name, but the plane went into a steep dive, with the unfortunate interns barely managing to cling to their seats.

The plane looked as if it was about to crash into the sand, which would cause their imminent deaths. However, the pilot pulled up enough that the plane only dug viciously into the shore, thankfully not ending in a horrible explosion.

Shakily, the two teens gathered their undamaged luggage (and what was left of their wits), and jumped out the emergency exit door, which was the only door not seriously damaged. Annie and Jonsey both looked in annoyance at the pilot, who was smiling at them, possibly just to show off his perfectly white teeth. The ridiculous goggles he was wearing prevented them from seeing who he was.

"Interns, congratulations on surviving your first challenge!" The pilot removed his goggles, and the unlucky interns realized they were in the presence of their new boss-Chris Maclean.

Chris Maclean grinned even wider, and then clapped his hands together. "Let's go, interns! I don't pay you to sit there! It's only three days till the new season starts! We have to get moving! There are challenges to test! I think you'll like the first one, as it's an old favorite!"

Jonsey looked at Annie, shrugged, and walked towards Chris, tripping once over his own feet. Annie followed, silently berating herself. Why had she even signed up for the show? Chances are, she would have been better off back home.

Walking up to the mess hall, Chris stopped just short of the door.

"You can drop your luggage off here. We'll send someone to take care of it for you!" Chuckling, Chris watched as his "disposable lackeys" dropped their luggage near the door. Walking away, he led the way over to a familiar looking cliff.

Annie looked at Jonsey. "What are the chances we'll see our stuff again?"

Jonsey shrugged. "If my ninja calculating skills are correct, I 'd say zero percent."

Annie nodded, and looked at the tall cliff they were obviously walking towards.

She sighed, and resigned herself to her fate. Let the nightmare begin.

Three Days Later…

The sun was high in the sky, and the waters were calm, with only the odd bit of trash here and a dead bird there. All in all, Wawanakwa Island looked the same, down to the disgusting confessional stall. Chris Maclean was even standing on the dock. Seeing that the camera was rolling, the narcissistic and sadistic host put on his biggest grin and began to speak.

"Welcome, entire viewing world, to Total Drama the New Challenge! Seeing as the last season was so popular, we here at Total Drama decided to do a whole new season! Complete with new drama, new challenges, and…even all-new campers! And while you get new entertainment, they have to stay in the same crappy cabins, and pour their hearts out in the same old confessional stall!" He smiled, and his teeth literally sparkled. "Isn't this show awesome?"

Chris suddenly looked out on the water in concern. "Speaking of new competitors, the first one is about to arrive, and before I had even finished explaining the rules!" He laughed, and said, "Oh well, more fun for me!"

A boat slowed up near the dock, allowing a red-eyed and blue haired  
Asian teen carrying a strange staff to get out before speeding away He wore a denim jacket and shorts, and his clothing was dominated by the colors red and blue, just like his facial features. "Time to meet our first camper. He's here all the way from Hong Kong; say hello to Jason!"

Jason walked up to Chris and immediately asked, "Where is Komogon? Where is my Komodo Dragon?"

Chris answered back immediately, not missing a step. "We're keeping him on a different part of the island. Don't worry, man, he is being looked after. We just didn't feel it was the safest thing to do; leaving a dragon unsupervised amidst unprotected campers. We might run into a few legal problems that way. Don't want that to happen."

Jason smiled instantly. "Cool. Thanks, Chris."

He looked at the staff he was carrying, and gestured to the other side of the dock. "First ones here, aren't we, Arbok? That must be some sign of good luck!"

The staff, crazy as that may seem, responded. "Very true, Jason, but don't let your guard down!"

Still talking to Arbok, Jason walked over to the vacant part of the dock. Chris grimaced slightly, but immediately the dazzling smile was back on his face, as the second boat was heading towards the dock at bloodcurdling speed. Right before the boat crashed into the dock, it stopped on a dime, which caused a strawberry blonde-haired girl to fly out, somehow landing on the dock without any damage physically or mentally. Chris Maclean gestured to her, "After a very flashy and hardcore entrance, here's Gracie, from San Diego!"

Gracie shook her head as if to clear it. "I am so excited! I could just dance!" She proceeded to dance, moving her arms and legs around in erratic and possibly dangerous ways.

Jason wasn't seeing of that, not even concentrating on Arbok, his eyes were on Gracie. For him, seeing those flailing arms and legs was a dance of perfection. Seeing the dazed look in his eyes, Arbok sighed. "I've lost him, and in the first five minutes too!"

Dazed as he was, Jason didn't realize he was going to fall into the water until it was too late. Trying desperately to avoid the inevitable, he tumbled into the water, Arbok and all.

Gracie immediately stopped dancing. Starting to sing the theme song of a random superhero, she jumped into the water and surfaced with a sputtering Jason, who blushed furiously once he realized who had saved him.

Gracie announced triumphantly, "The day is saved, thanks to Pickle!"

No one responded, but Gracie didn't seem fazed in the least. Instead, she gushed, "You're so modest." Helping Jason get back onto the dock, she followed him, and immediately began stealing glances at Arbok, looking at it curiously. Chris Maclean cleared his throat and announced, "Here is our next, and hopefully just as dramatic, camper, Donnie, who currently lives in our very own Toronto!"

Donnie approached the small group, wearing all black, from his Slayer jacket down to his boots. He was listening to his Ipod, and obviously getting into the music, as he was head banging violently. Chris, slightly afraid of getting nailed, shouted at him. "COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN AND MAYBE SAY SOMETHING DRAMATIC?"

The metal head immediately stopped and laughed. "I wasn't listening to anything, man. Just wanted to see you lose your cool on the first episode." He smirked. "Guess it worked."

Without waiting for an answer, he casually strode over to Gracie and Jason. There was a silence for a few moments, and then Gracie opened up.

"You're funny. I like you."

Donnie smiled at her. "You like metal?"

Chris Maclean, noticing yet another boat approaching the island, decided to continue on with the introductions. "Meet…Ripley!"

Ripley walked confidently over to the ever-expanding group, seeming to heavily favor the color pink on her clothing, seemed girly, and yet also seemed athletic in the same moment. Her blonde hair was dyed with brown highlights, and she seemed to carry an air about her, one that said, "I can take you, so bring it on."

The group slunk slightly back from her, until she broke the ice.

"Do any of you guys like sports?"

Jason instantly spoke up. "Baseball is awesome!"

She smiled at him. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

Jason gestured to Arbok with his free hand. "Do you like staves?"

Ripley cast a confused eye towards it. "Not really…"

Jason sighed, and turned back to watch the next camper approach.

Gracie whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Pickle doesn't like her anyway."

Jason smiled again; pleased that Gracie didn't think he was weird.

"Here is Zane, coming all the way from Minnesota!

Zane approached the others with a book in his hand. He wore the basic jeans and sweatshirt combo, and stopped in front of Chris.

Chris asked, "Anything to say, dude? You are on national television."

Zane shrugged, although his eyes flashed many different colors, signifying his eagerness to get on with the competition.

Chris, thoroughly disconcerted, pushed him in the right direction, saying, "You…just go over there."

Zane stood in the corner, propped open his book, and began reading, while Gracie kept trying to get a good look at his eyes again. Jason was talking to Arbok, while Donnie and Ripley just tried to ignore each other, Donnie by putting in his earphones again, while Ripley applied a coat of pink nail polish.

Chris Maclean stared at his handiwork, and could almost taste the ratings he would get for this new season. He smiled to himself, until he felt a strange presence behind him. Turning around, he suddenly jumped backwards in horror. Standing there was a pale teen, clad in a black coat with a mask over the left side of his face.

Chris shuddered, trying to regain his composure. "Dude, don't scare me like that." Turning to the other campers, he announced, "Campers, meet Rodrek!"

Rodrek looked at Chris for a moment, and then walked over to the five others. Donnie asked, "What happened to your face, man? Did the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook get at it?" He smiled at his small joke.

He looked briefly over at Donnie. "No. That is my secret."

Donnie nodded, and looked back towards Chris, while Zane stopped reading for a moment to study Rodrek, who also turned to study the quiet reader. Both nodding at each other, they turned to also face the host.

Chris Maclean decided to keep the show rolling, wanting to get back to the drama.

"Inola, welcome to Total Drama Island!"

Inola walked up to the rest of the odd band, wearing shorts, a white tank top, and a white cowboy hat on her head, and also having a charm necklace around her neck, complete with animal figures like the otter, bear, woodpecker, and wolf. As she joined them, the others couldn't help but notice a bear tattooed on her shoulder. Noticing the stares, she added, somewhat annoyed, "I am Cherokee, you know."

For some reason, Gracie tried to click her tongue at her, possibly to communicate. Inola looked slightly freaked out by this and turned away. Gracie, however, didn't look the least bit dejected.

Chris, not one to be silenced, kept right on going with the long and arduous introduction process.

"Before we take a short commercial break, here's our eighth camper, please give a warm welcome to Ethan, from Texas!"

Ethan walked calmly and quietly over to the now medium-sized group. He wore simple clothes, but his two necklaces were the things that stood out. One was a red ruby adorned with symbols of the devil, while the other was a brilliant white diamond, which had the symbol of God encased in it.

Chris looked genuinely pleased to see him. "Ethan, how's your uncle doing?"

Ethan smiled slightly. "Good. 70 just turned Chuck."

Chris smiled. "Good to hear."

Ethan walked over to the others, where they all were staring at him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?"

Gracie blurted out, "Your uncle is Chuck Norris? He is my idol!"

Donnie added, "A legend."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, he taught me all I know."

They all continued to talk about Chuck Norris and how amazingly god-like he is, and Chris Maclean turned to face the camera once more.

"When we come back, it's time to meet the last sixteen campers and split them up into teams. Will they be as dramatic as the first eight? Stay tuned, and keep watching Total Drama the New Challenge!"

* * *

**So how was it? I'd really like to think that I made it more unique than the other interactive stories I read on the site. However, I could really use feedback. That means reviews and such. Please tell me if I did all right (even if I didn't, you can humor me I won't mind). Creators of the characters who have arrived, feel free to tell me if I did a good job writing your character (I really need to write down all the info I've got on all the characters in the same place, because that would make this somewhat easier). Again, please give me reviews, I am really tired and have been working on this chapter for a very long period of time, and I would really appreciate it. All right, that's it, thanks for reading, and don't forget to press the Review button (you will have my gratitude). Remember: you all are awesome!**


	5. The Rest of the Campers Arrive

**Got to make this short and sweet. Hope you like it, and I don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

**

Chris Maclean stood in front of the eight campers, and got the signal from his underpaid cameraman. "Welcome back, viewing world, to Total Drama the New Challenge! You are just in time to meet the next camper!"

Another boat comes in, very slowly. When it finally gets to the dock, a teenage girl with long black hair gets out. She carried some paintbrushes along with her luggage. Chris grimaced slightly at the seemingly permanent frown on her face, and announced to the others, "This is Charlie, from Maine!"

Charlie walked over to the other campers, who just stared at her. Ripley seemed concerned. "Are you ok?"

Charlie responded. "Not really. I can't remember the last time I smiled."

Ripley stammered. "All right, then."

Rodrek put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You will smile again."

Gracie looked at her, face bright. "I can help you! Pickle and I are masters at cheering people up!

Charlie nodded, face still blank.

Chris Maclean saw someone else approaching, a girl with blue streaks in her hair and lightning bolts on her shoes.

"Finally into the double digits! From Las Vegas, it's Carsen!

Carsen walked over to the group, and for once, no one had anything to say; even Gracie was silent. Instead, they all stared impatiently at Chris.

The host couldn't believe his eyes, but covered it well with another well placed, dazzling smile, which immediately disappeared as he got a good look at the next camper coming towards him. "Campers, this is Tyson, born in Serbia."

Rodrek looked at the newcomer, and said solemnly, "You have brought a cancer to this island."

Tyson, wearing a black muscle shirt, cameo pants, and very intimidating combat boots, walked over to Chris and got right in his face.

"Chris, I honestly say that I hate you, your show, and Canada. You can all rot in hell."

Chris smiled and pointed towards his competitors. "If I wasn't protected by very strict laws, I would be afraid of you. However, I am." He smirked wider and pointed at the ten campers. "Now go get them."

Tyson smiled wickedly, and walked slowly over to the others, piercing them with his gaze. After almost throwing Zane's book into the water, calling Carsen a midget, and passing Rodrek with a distasteful look on his face, he finally approached Jason. He glanced at Arbok.

"What the hell is that?"

The staff answered him. "I'm Arbok, pleased to meet you."

Tyson recoiled slightly, and then pushed Jason into the water, a demented smile on his face.

Gracie snarled and jumped on him. Tyson somehow managed to throw her into the water, as well.

Tyson looked around challengingly. "Who's next?"

Ethan calmly walked over to him. "You are."

Chuck Norris' nephew pushed the delinquent into the water, and jumped in after, anxious to fight. Donnie shrugged, and cracked his knuckles menacingly before jumping in himself. Carsen went in right after him, and Ripley jumped in last, despite the potential threat of having ruined nails.

It was safe to say that it was an all out brawl in the water.

Safe and dry on the dock, Zane and Rodrek watched the fighting, with Charlie and Inola looking off into space. Rodrek looked as if he was going to enter the water himself, but suddenly stopped short. His skin turned deathly pale, and it seemed to take an effort for him to breathe. He turned to face Zane, his normally brown eyes now blood red.

Zane's own face was expressionless, but his eyes flashed in surprise.

Rodrek spoke, his voice sounding slightly demonic. "The last one to join us…will be the first to leave us forever."

Rodrek's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed, lying sprawled out on the dock.

Zane stared at the unconscious figure, as if trying to figure him out. Finally, he spoke. "Chris, Rodrek seems to have collapsed."

Chris nodded, not the least bit concerned. "Yeah, I was warned about that, it should happen occasionally."

Zane shrugged, and went back to reading.

Chris Maclean ignored the people on the dock, and focused all his attention on the people in the water. He chuckled, and thought that this season was going to turn out much better than the last one. His thoughts were interrupted by a light cough behind him. The host turned, and was shocked to see three newcomers standing there.

He hurriedly went through the three introductions that he had missed. "People who are actually listening, here are Zak, from the faraway continent of Australia, Samantha, from Canada, and Lyn, from Texas!"

Zak, seemingly Goth, walked over to the edge of the dock and watched the mayhem. "Croikey, what are they fighting about?"

Zane answered. "It all started with a talking staff…"

While Zak looked Zane and tried to figure out if he was lying or not, Lyn simply looked disinterested in the fight.

"Did you fix up the beach at _all_?"

Chris smiled pleasantly at her. "Nope. It's more authentic that way!"

Lyn shrugged, and moved slightly away from Zane, Zak, and Rodrek, an image of displeasure hovering on her face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Samantha, wearing glasses and wearing her long red hair in a braid, seemed quite afraid of the conflict, trying not to look at the punches being thrown, kicks being executed, and in some cases, the biting.

Chris headed to the edge of the dock. "Even though it's fun watching them beat each other up, we have to keep this episode rolling!"

Getting out his megaphone, Chris yelled, "CAMPERS, STOP FIGHTING OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

As if by magic, the fighting instantly stopped, and its participants now stood on the edge of the dock, most hunched over and breathing hard, but all of them were sopping wet. Most of them glared at Tyson.

Chris smirked. "Good. Now we only have ten more campers to introduce, and here is Lily! She is from sunny California!"

An absolutely ravishing girl with curly brown hair and light blue eyes walked up to them all. She wore a tight pink tee shirt with a frilly white mini skirt to go with it.

Needless to say, she had a lot of the males drooling, with the exceptions of Ethan, who looked simply unfazed, Zane, who was back to reading, and Rodrek, who was still unconscious.

Chris said privately, "Not too shabby…"

Lily walked over to Chris. "Hi, Chris! I love your hair!"

Chris smiled. "So do I, Lily, so do I. Now go meet your fellow campers, as I'm sure some of them are desperate to meet you."

She walked over to the rest of the group. "Isn't this going to be the best experience ever?"

The boys chorused, "Yes!"

Lily smiled at them, while other girls looked disgruntled.

Rodrek opened his eyes, and groaned slightly.

"What happened," he asked in a raspy voice.

Zane looked at him. "You collapsed right in front of me."

Rodrek raised an eyebrow. "Did I…say anything?"

Zane's eyes flashed. "No. You just collapsed."

Rodrek nodded, and got up, checking if his mask was still in place as he did so.

The large group suddenly heard "Let The Body's Hit The Floor" blasting from a boat speeding towards the island. Strangely, there was a jump positioned on the deck of the ship. Everyone then saw a figure on a motorcycle speed towards it, and go airborne. Amazingly, the guy on the motorcycle managed to land on the dock without taking anybody out.

While everyone else looked fairly impressed, Lyn scoffed. "I could jump twice that distance, the amateur!"

Chris gestured towards the teen, currently getting off the motorcycle. "This is Logan, who came straight from New York's outstanding justice system!"

Logan, very rough-looking, walked over to Chris. "I was promised a five star resort to stay at, where is it!"

Chris laughed slightly. "Oh yeah, one of the old application forms was sent to you, and rather than correct the mistake, we thought it would be better to see your face when you got here." He looked at the camera. "It was."

Logan narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'll get you back for that, Chris Maclean."

Chris looked unafraid. "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that. You don't want to go back to juvie, do you?"

Logan said in a deathly low voice, "The question you really want to ask is: Do I really care?"

He strode off, leaving Chris standing there. A look of fear passed his face for a moment, and then he watched as Logan took a spot between Donnie and Tyson.

Chris saw more a ship approaching, and pried his mind away from praying that his security didn't fall asleep on the job again. "Here is…what the…"

Four more people approached the group. Chris asked, "Why are you four together? You were supposed to wait until the right time! Now you've ruined the dramatic effect!"

Sighing, he continued. "Campers, meet Kenny, from Brooklyn, Zarya, from Oklahoma City, Alister, from…Metropolis, Nevada, and Mina, who just moved to Toronto!"

Kenny, who wore a jet-black sweatshirt combined with red jeans and a blue tee shirt, walked over to Chris immediately. "Did Sub-Zero make it on the island? I couldn't stand it if something happened to her."

Jason called out. "Sub-Zero's fine, she's probably being held somewhere else on the island."

Kenny smiled at Jason and walked over, while the other three tried to find spots where they could.

Alister, who carried two Singapore canes duel strapped across his back, stood next to Tyson.

Tyson glared at him. "Don't think about caning _me_, Superman, or I'll break them over your head."

Alister turned towards him, his black with red colored ponytail swinging slightly to one side.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Tyson stared at him, then looked away. "Just stay out of my face."

Meanwhile, Zarya found a place next to Zane, who, interestingly enough, was more interested in her than his book.

"Zarya…that's Russian, isn't it?"

She glared at him. "Going to make any comments you'll regret later?"

His eyes flashed a color of surprise, and he held up his hands in surrender. "Not likely…"

Zarya smiled bitterly. "Good."

Zane shook his head slightly, and then went back to reading.

Mina stood, and faced the island itself. "Hello Total Drama Island the New Challenge! It's just me, Mina, the most dramatic camper here, ready for the opening act!"

The others waited, ready to get off the god-forsaken dock.

Chris saw that there was only one last boat out on the water. He called out to the driver. "Where are the other boats?"

The driver answered back. "They all left because it was taking too long! I drew the short stick, and that's the only reason why I am still here!"

Chris called out. "Just get the rest of them over here!"

The boat swiftly docked, and the last four campers seemed to get off the boat in the same moment. It was too close to call who the official last person on the island was.

Chris said, "Finally, meet Addy, from beautiful California, Takbir, from New York City, Alison, from Washington, and Caleb!

Alison strode over to Chris. "Your transport methods are deplorable! If it wasn't for that inevitable fine print I'd sue you!"

Chris nodded, and she walked towards the almost full group in a huff, pulling her tan jacket up over her green tank top. Addy, wearing a white hooded sweatshirt coupled with white skater shoes, ignored Chris completely and walked confidently over to the rest of the group. "Hey, does anybody know if Wawanakwa has cliffs to climb?"

Alister nodded. "I think so."

She smiled and went to go sand next to him. "Cool."

Chris called out to a pale teen wearing a yellow shirt with dragons on it. "Caleb, you forgot to fill out where you were from on your application form!"

Caleb walked over to him. "Sorry, Chris. I must've forgot."

Chris Maclean gestured to the far side of the dock. "Keep the line moving, man!"

Caleb grumbled quietly, and went to go stand next to Zane, Rodrek, Zak, and Zarya.

Takbir wore a New York Yankees uniform, and walked over to Chris. "Yo, Chris, my man! What's happening?"

Chris smiled, showing off his perfect teeth for the first time in a while. "Nothing much, just the first episode of the new Total Drama season!"

Takbir lightly touched his Mohawk to make sure it was still in place. "Bet you wish you had hair like mine, eh, Chris? You want the Mohawk, huh?"

Chris replied, slightly annoyed, as his hair was a sensitive issue for the television host. Takbir laughed, easily, and went to the far side of the dock to mingle with his competition.

Chris watched the 24 campers for a moment. Some were already friends, some were already enemies, and a few were already falling in love.

He could practically taste the ratings.

"I'm Chris Maclean, and it's time for me to formally welcome you to Wawanakwa Island, the stage of Total Drama the New Challenge!"

Turning to the camera once again, he continued. "When we come back, we will finally split the 24 into teams of 12, and we will also see pain and horror on their faces as they take part in their first challenge! What will it be? Stay tuned! Don't touch that dial, and keep watching Total Drama the New Challenge!"

* * *

**Sorry to the characters who didn't get featured very much. Please review and tell me what you thought of this new chapter. And remember: you guys are awesome!**


	6. End of Episode 1

**ultimateTORINOR here, to say that episode one of TDNC is finished...with no challenge being completed, and with no one being kicked off. Sorry to everyone who was expecting a challenge this chapter, but I just didn't want to fit it in to this one. Again, really sorry if I let some people down with this one. I had a very surprising number of reviews saying how I nailed their character's personality, however, that number will probably go down by the end of it. The teams are announced, though. So that's some good news to keep you happy until the next chapter, right? Anyway, enough of me. I don't own Total Drama Island, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chris Maclean smiled, probably picturing the campers' faces when they realized their first challenge. "Welcome back! Time to sit back, relax, and watch the drama unfold!"

Turning toward the campers, he added, "The deciding moment is here. I am about to announce the teams on Total Drama the New Challenge! Your team here on the island will be like your family here, an unbreakable bond that will hold all of you together despite numerous hardships!"

He smiled and laughed. "At least until I decide to disband them!"

Jason asked, "Can we at least get off this dock?"

Gracie screamed, "It's evil! SO VERY EVIL!"

Chris then noticed some murderous stares directed at him, and from some of the more violent competitors.

The television host reluctantly relented. "Fine! We'll head over to the campfire. Happy?"

The campers followed their sullen host towards the campfire, each in their own unique way.

Jason was trying to get closer to get closer to Gracie, but it wasn't working, as she was talking to Samantha, trying to get her to talk. So far, it hadn't been a success.

Arbok noticed his frown. "Jason, if you must have her, please listen to me when I tell you: give it time. You only met half an hour ago, and love is not something to be rushed!"

Jason nodded wistfully, his eyes on Gracie's curly, strawberry blond hair.

Logan and Tyson were walking side-by-side, going over various crimes they had committed, genuinely getting along for the moment.

Mina walked next to Charlie, and the former was getting slightly unnerved by the latter's constant frown.

"Would it make you smile to hear me tell you of my finest performance?"

Charlie glanced at the dramatic teen. "I've never been to plays before." She gestured at her paintbrushes. "I prefer to paint."

Mina stared at her. "Never been to a performance? Well, that is an error that must be corrected! I will do my best to paint the overall picture of my finest hour on stage!"

She proceeded to start the first scene, complete with singing and dancing.

Charlie, her face still carefully placed in a frown, looked around the landscape for something beautiful to paint. Finding nothing at the moment, she sighed, and tried in vain to block out Mina's singing.

Zane walked along with the crowd, reading his book at the same time. Zak approached him. "What book are you reading there, mate?"

Zane didn't even look up. "A very interesting one."

Zak smiled at him. "Good plot to it, then?"

Zane's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Exquisite."

Zak raised an eyebrow. "Exquisite? Not titillating?"

Zane looked up, studied him for a moment, and replied back. "You remind me of someone. The character L, perhaps? Or was it Steve Irwin?"

Zak looked at him, and victory gleamed in his dark brown eyes. "You're just mad because you made a horrible first impression with Zarya."

The Goth walked faster, leaving Zane behind, whose eyes flashed an angry red, before he had a chance to reply.

Rodrek now walked next to Zane, who was now staring at the back of Zak's head. "Round one goes to Zak, I take it?"

Zane opened his book once again and did not reply, though he did turn the next page rather forcibly. Rodrek shrugged, and they continued on their way.

Inola walked next to Carsen, and the latter eventually started a conversation. "It's…so weird here. You'd think that most of these people would be more outgoing, but most of them prefer to stay in the background. Isn't that sort of weird for a popular reality show?"

Gracie stared at Carsen, disbelief on her face. "You can talk?"

The two teens ignored her, and Inola shook her head. "It's kind of weird, yeah, but those people are brave, trying to face their fear on national television. It must take extraordinary courage to try to do that in front of millions of people."

They ignored her, and Carsen looked at Inola shrewdly. "I never thought of it that way."

Inola smiled at her. "Not many people do."

Carsen laughed suddenly. "But maybe, it's also about participating in the challenges and winning the money! I know I'm in that category!"

Inola smiled at her. "I know what you mean."

Takbir was in his element, which was entertaining a crowd of people. This time, it was in the form of quotes from famous movies. After doing an uncanny impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous line "I'll be back", he took a small bow to scattered applause throughout the group.

Alister and Addy were talking nearby, mainly about some of the crazy things they had done over the course of their lives.

Alister smiled at Addy. "Even for my audition tape, I did a whole lot of stunts, like jumping off of buildings and back flips."

Addy smiled back at him, competition gleaming in her eyes. "Well, I climbed up a cliff during my audition tape."

Alister asked, "Assisted or Free hand?"

The female daredevil looked at him like he was crazy. "Free hand, of course. There's no way I'd take the easy road on something like this."

Alister nodded, and grinned again. "I still think jumping off buildings is more extreme."

She glanced his way. "I'm sure we'll have the chance to find out during the show."

Alister nodded back, and they continued to compete about what events were more extreme than others.

Alison walked by herself, still fuming slightly about the boats they were forced to take to the island. Everyone stayed slightly away from her, as they knew how Courtney could be like in a rage. Caleb was the only one who didn't the message, apparently, and he approached her, looking as if he had a very important question to ask.

Seeing him, she snapped, "What?"

He stopped short, out of immediate hitting range. "I wanted to give you a…business proposition."

Alison stared at him, and laughed shortly. "Seriously? The teams haven't even been announced yet, and you want an alliance?"

Caleb glared at her, and anger was easily apparent on his face. "It's not a long shot that we could be on the same team! I'm just trying to get an easy foothold into this competition, and you, who should be worried the most, don't seem to care!"

Her eyes, filled with scorn, were now filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Do you not remember Total Drama Island at all? The others all apparently didn't like Courtney, and you're basically a mirror image of her qualities. Doesn't that worry you?"

She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm not promising you anything. I'll think about it."

He visibly cooled down. "That's all I could ask for, at this stage."

Even after he had walked away, Alison stared at his back, and doubt had replaced the anger previously on her face.

Donnie, Ethan, and Kenny were all staring at Tyson with looks of complete and utter hatred on their faces.

Donnie cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Kenny glared even harder at the delinquent, as he had heard of what had gone on before he had gotten to the island.

Ethan lightly touched both of his pendants. The others, too distracted by their glaring, did not notice.

Lily, at the moment was trying to get Zarya to talk. It wasn't working, as every time she would open her mouth to say something, an intense glare from Zarya made her close it again. Sighing, she gave up, and walked over to Lyn and Ripley, who were in a conversation of their own, and as it was pretty intense, there was no way Lily could get into it at all. The beautiful teen sighed again, and thought about the person she had just walked away from in defeat.

_What Zarya needs is a boyfriend_, she thought, _that would probably cheer her up._

Finally, the large group reached the campfire. Chris Maclean, turned around to face them all, and he had apparently gotten over his sullenness, as the flashiest smile all of them had seen all day was on the host's face. He opened his mouth, being careful to show every single one of his perfect white teeth, and began what was going to be his longest speech of the season (so far). "Campers, welcome to the only campfire on the island! During your stay, it will be a place of safety and warmth, to protect you from the cold nights, and from what I've been seeing on the weather channel lately, the cold days, too! However, it also just might be the last thing you ever see on the island before you are sent packing!" Almost everybody gasped at this last comment. Chris Maclean smiled at his handiwork, and continued. "Right now, however, this will be the spot where the 24 become 12; where I, your very handsome host Chris Maclean, will divide you into teams!"

The campers looked around at each other, wondering who they would be teamed with, and those they would be competing against.

Chris continued, smiling even wider at the thought of dramatic suspense. "If I call your name, come and stand on my left, and forever hold your peace!"

Gracie perked up at this last word. "Piece? Like piece of pie! I like pie! I like pie a lot!"

Chris Maclean looked at her. "Gracie, you remind me so much of Izzy it's scary sometimes." The host cleared his throat and continued once more. "Campers who should stand on my left are…"

"Samantha!"

She paused for a moment, and then smiled and walked over, a new and confident spring in her step.

"Zak!"

The Australian went to stand next to Samantha without a word.

"Mina!"

Mina sang a note of glee, and then walked over next to Zak.

"Jason!"

Jason smiled once at Arbok, and went to stand next to the dramatic Mina.

"Alison!"

With a sideways look at Caleb, Alison also moved over to the left to join who would likely be her teammates for the season.

"Takbir!"

The comedian smiled jovially and walked over to his half completed team.

"Lyn!"

Lyn shrugged, and walked over to the comedian, giving him a smile as she did so.

"Logan!"

Logan grinned wickedly, and went to stand next to Lyn, and began to study her body, or more specifically, her curves. Catching him looking, she glared at him, and they proceeded to stare each other down with no victor in sight.

Ignoring the rivalry, Chris continued with the names.

"Ripley!"

Ripley cheered, and then went to stand next to Logan, who was completely oblivious to her presence.

"Alister!"

The duel-wielding Alister smiled at his teammates, and joined them in line.

Chris Maclean looked at the 14 teens still team-less, and announced dramatically, "Campers, there are only two spots left on this team. Who will it be?" He smiled and held his finger up in the air.

The handsome television host waited a few more seconds to increase the tension, and then dropped his finger to point at the hyperactive dancer.

"Gracie!"

Gracie screamed and did a few weird motions with her hands. "Pickle, did you hear that! I got picked for the team! YES!" Running over to stand at the end of the line with 'Pickle', she began to have a very enthusiastic and unintelligible conversation with the air next to her. Jason, from the other side of the line, tried to look as neutral as possible about the fact that _she_ was on his team, but ended up failing miserably in that regard.

Arbok could only sigh wistfully, and hope that Jason came to his senses soon.

Chris Maclean stared at the rest of the campers. "Campers, this the last spot on the team. Who will get in, and who will be crushed that they didn't?"

He smirked. "Let's find out!"

Pointing his hand at one of the campers, he moved his hand left and right until it finally stopped and rested on the stratigizer.

"Caleb, you're on this team!"

Caleb had been clenching his fists tightly in worry, but now he relaxed them and sighed in relief. Nodding almost imperceptibly at Alison, he joined his team at the end of the line, almost at the same moment where Logan left it to go vandalize some nature, tired of his "game" with Lyn, who now grinned triumphantly.

Chris looked at the eleven campers next to him (and to the nearby Logan), and announced, "Your team will be known throughout the season as the Screaming Gryphons!"

Zak looked quizzically at the host. "The bird thing or the type of dog?"

Chris looked back at him as if he were crazy. "The bird thing, Zak. Our producers wanted us to do the team names based on mystical creatures this time around."

Chris then looked at the other twelve campers. "Which means the other team consists of Inola, Kenny, Lily, Rodrek, Addy, Zane, Carsen, Donnie, Charlie, Tyson, Zarya, and Ethan!"

This announcement was met with mixed reactions from both sides.

Alister looked at Addy, and they both shrugged in the same moment. Whatever would happen between them would happen.

Most people on the Griphons looked positively delighted that Tyson wasn't on their team; until it dawned on them that they would be fighting against him on a constant basis.

Zak and Zane stared each other down, and a contest of wills had started before everyone's eyes.

Ethan, Donnie, and Kenny all looked menacingly at their new teammate Tyson, who stared right back, eyes narrowed and completely unafraid. It seemed as though some rivalries were here to stay.

Most members, however, just seemed eager to get to the first challenge.

Chris Maclean saw all, and smiled. Deciding he had created enough friction amidst the teams, he announced, "Team number two, your team name throughout Total Drama the New Challenge will be the Killer Ligers!"

Zane suddenly looked away from Zak and looked at Chris. "Chris, the liger actually does exist-"

Chris cut him off suddenly. "As I was saying, it's time for your first challenge!"

The campers suddenly got slightly tense, and they waited with bated breath on what their narcissistic host had to say next.

"Which will take place next episode!"

All of the campers looked at him in disbelief.

Chris faced them all. "What? It's what happened last season; don't give me those looks! Don't you people care about continuing tradition?"

Gracie whined at him. "But you promised the viewers last commercial break!"

Chris attempted to placate her and the rest of the campers. "We promise our viewers lots of things. They should be used to the letdowns by now."

Turning to face the camera, the television host kept talking. "Tune in next week to see the second episode of Total Drama the New Challenge! What is the first challenge? How will the newly established teams hold up? Who will crack under the pressure and be the first one kicked off? Find out next time on Total…Drama…the…New…Challenge!"

* * *

**Sorry to the characters I either continue to avoid or continue to completely mess up. Even though there was no challenge, and no dramatic elimination ceremony, I hope that you continue to review! Even if you don't have a character in my story it's all right! Seriously, though, I am LOVING the amount of support I am getting for this story. 30 reviews in two chapters? That's almost too awesome to comprehend...**

**Anyway, there's a new poll on my profile, where you can vote for your three favorite characters on the show! You should really consider doing it, it's fun to vote! Well, when you're enthusiastic about the issue at hand, of course.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, even though 95% of the time they were walking towards a campfire that seems to be _miles_ away from the dock the way I put it. I seem to be developing the story at an astronomically slow rate. Sorry about that, it's just the way I do things (although it is starting to get slow even for me, and I apologize profusely).  
**

**Please remember to review, if you could! You are all awesome, people! Every single one of you!  
**


	7. Cliff Diving Is Scary In Some Countries

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here. Here to say that I really tried to make up for not putting the challenge in the last chapter. I think I made up for it, as this chapter features the complete first challenge ever of TDNC! I was tempted to stop at a halfway point, but then I thought I might as well write the whole thing in an attempt to make it up to you guys. So here it is: the first challenge of TDNC! I don't own Total Drama Island, and I hope you enjoy this enough to review!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chris Maclean stood on the dock with the island in the background. Seeing that he was now live, the host began to recite the recap of the last episode. "Last time on Total Drama the New Challenge, we met the 24 campers that would participate in this season! There was romance, friendships, and also a free-for-all in the water! We eventually split them up into teams, and I can already see some drama! Today's the first challenge EVER on TDNC! Which team will win, and more importantly, which team will lose and have to send someone home? Find out today on…Total…Drama…the…New…Challenge!"

* * *

**Intro to TDNC (to "I Wanna be Famous!" and I really should have done this in Chapter 4) **

_Our view of the island zooms to the top of the cliff where we see Gracie standing there. She smiles and jumps off, and while following her progress down, we see Alister and Addy climbing up the cliff. As Gracie hits the water below, Lyn's head appears above the water, as she was disturbed by the splash. We then see Jason sitting on the dock with Arbok, presumably watching Gracie, until Tyson pushes him into the water, and the culprit laughs wickedly, only to be pushed himself by Ethan. The camera sped away from the scene to eventually rest on Charlie, who is painting a picture of the sun. Mina is seen walking up to her, and she distracts the painter with her singing. We see the waterfall next, and Inola meditating beside the raging stream. Logan interrupts her calm state, as he was attempting to break into Chris' trailer nearby (as the host apparently likes the view from up there), but got caught by the almost impossibly fit security guard. Logan is thrown out, but he immediately attempts to break in again. The camera then shirts to the beach, where Ripley and Carsen are playing volleyball against Donnie and Kenny, with Samantha watching on the sidelines. The girls get a point after a fierce battle, and Ripley starts taunting the boys, while Carsen cheers. Lily is seen here, talking with a bunch of friendly woodland creatures near the campfire. The camera then shifts almost immediately into the kitchen, where the interns, Annie and Jonsey (and Chef Hatchet), are slaving over some sort of probably inedible meal, with Takbir and Rodrek as their captive audience, watching their progress with growing disgust coupled with fear. The scene shifts to one of the two cabins, and Caleb is discussing something with Alison, both of them looking slightly shifty. The camera moves over to the other cabin, where Zane and Zak are playing a game of chess. The two look to be in a deadlock of sorts, and while Zak is thinking about a move, Zane looks out the window to stare at Zarya, who is standing alone. The camera zooms in on his eyes, and they turn a fierce yellow color. Day suddenly becomes night, and the yellow eye becomes the moon. Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 24 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDNC appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters._

**End of Epic Intro**

**

* * *

**

The second episode officially starts, with Chris facing the 24 campers, now divided into two teams of twelve. The host looked at both teams, and then announced, "Campers, it's almost time for the first challenge!"

Everyone got a little tense at this announcement, even Gracie stopped trying to make her eyes change color.

"How does he do that," she whispered to the air beside her. "I will find out eventually!"

Chris, meanwhile, had continued with his important business. "Before we start the challenge, I'd like you to meet our "staff" here at camp, so without further interruptions or random outbursts, here's Chef Hatchet and our two surviving interns, Annie and Jonsey!"

The competitors didn't see anyone, although they did hear whip-like sounds and very realistic cries of pain coming from the mess hall.

Chris grinned wickedly. "They're a bit busy at the moment. We'll check up on them afterward!"

Lily stared at the door, horrified. "He's torturing them! We have to do something!"

Chris stared at her. "Don't be crazy, Chef is the nicest man I know; those tabloids just have too much fun with him!"

Tyson grinned at this. "I read one of those, once. Apparently, Chef Hatchet isn't his real name at all, it's a fake identity, and he's running away from murder." He laughed. "Amazing stuff."

Everyone stared at him, while Zane replied, "You can read? For some reason, you struck me as illiterate."

Tyson charged at him, but Zarya stopped his path of soon-to-be destruction. "We need everyone for this challenge, you seriously injuring one of us isn't going to give us a victory."

Tyson glared viciously at Zane, and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Watch your back. I'll be there when you least suspect it…"

Kenny tried to play the mediator. "Everyone, just calm down. Let's just try to get through the challenge today."

Tyson just continued to glare at Zane.

Chris, smiling, continued. "Also, before we continue to our challenge site, it's time for me to introduce the most important object in any reality show…the Confessional Stall!"

The host pointed at the famous stall, which looked the same as it had last season. "Use it to vent your thoughts about the other campers, or even spill your darkest desires! Whatever it is, have no fear, the entire viewing world will love every moment!"

He glanced around, as if waiting for someone to immediately enter the Confessional and talk about their deepest secrets. After waiting for a moment, Chris Maclean started to walk up the giant cliff's trail in front of them. "All right, campers, let's get this challenge started!"

The campers followed their host up the path, trying to shake off the feeling that this was all horribly familiar.

_Confessions_

Samantha: …

…

…

…

…

…Hi. (She blushes scarlet and runs out of the stall)

Gracie: This camp is amazing! I can do anything I want here, and there isn't anyone telling me what to do! No 'Gracie, get off the roof' or 'Gracie stop dancing with the flamethrower'- (camera cuts out here)

Inola: Sometimes, I wish Tyson wasn't on my team. But then I remember he's going to be gone soon anyway.

Carsen: I am PUMPED for this challenge! I hope it is something physical!

_End_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Chef Hatchet saw that the campers were now following Chris, and abruptly ended the whip-like sounds and cries of pain by turning off the stereo next to him.

"Back to work, interns. The campers expect some kind of reward for completing their challenge successfully, and we're going to give it to them."

Alison and Jonsey nodded miserably, having been worked to the bone the last three days. After testing the first challenge multiple times, as Chris wasn't quite sure if it was survivable, they were then forced to clean up the giant crater that the airplane had caused in it's crash landing on the beach. After that hard and arduous two-day task, they had gotten a little sleep, and then were sent to the kitchens to learn the basics of cooking on the Total Drama series…which basically meant it wasn't done until it was a completely different color than it was supposed to be. Annie stopped working for a moment, and closed her eyes from the weight of sheer weariness. Jonsey did the same thing next to her. Chef Hatchet immediately walked over to the two of them. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my kitchen?"

They both stammered, "N-no Master Chef, sir. Nothing is wrong with your kitchen!"

Chef glared at them. "So, it's mutiny is it? I won't have mutiny in my kitchen!" He glanced at both of them thoughtfully. "Say, you both look hungry, maybe you'd like to try a sample of tonight's dinner!"

The chef stomped over to the faraway counter, and the two unfortunate interns could only watch him in fear. Grabbing a tray, Chef walked back over to them and slammed the tray on the table next to them.

"Eat," the chef said, chuckling evilly, "I insist…"

Jonsey looked back and forth between the chef and the tray, which was filled with a dessert of some kind. Taking one of said item, he put it hesitantly in his mouth, and Annie followed suit. They chewed, slowly, until their eyes opened in surprise.

Jonsey said, "Chef, this is _good_!"

Annie nodded her consent. Chef Hatchet looked at them, and slowly took the tray away from them and put it back where it was before.

He turned to face them both. "I don't know what you're talking about. All the food I make is disgusting."

The interns both heard a note of despair in his voice, and wondered what it was all about.

Chef Hatchet looked at them for a moment, and turned away. "Get back to work. Follow the instructions. It's easy. Ruin everything. You'll know when it's done."

With that, the chef stomped out, and the two interns stared briefly at the closed door. Shrugging, the two interns turned back to their dismal work, wondering just how much of the tabloid articles that they had read before coming to the island were true.

* * *

Chris stood with his back to the cliff's edge, and again faced the two teams. He held his arms on up in the air dramatically, and then pointed at both teams.

"Campers, you're first challenge…is an insane cliff dive into shark infested waters!"

Zak stared incredulously at him. "Chris, mate, this seems like the exact same challenge from last season!"

Chris only smiled. "It's the exact same challenge with a twist!"

Logan glared at the host. "I don't like surprises…"

Chris tried to ignore this statement, and continued. "Since we were running out of money, we decided to use some of the same challenges from last season!"

Jason looked at Chris quizzically. "Why were you running out of money if the first season was so successful?"

Chris smiled wider. "You'll see soon enough!"

Ready to get on with the first challenge, the host started the pre-challenge instructions. "Your challenge will be to dive into the lake from this 1,000 foot cliff! The trouble this time," the host chuckled wickedly, "is that on this season of Total Drama, there is no safe zone! This lake is 100% shark infested, and none of you look like Justin did! Besides the occasional shark, how you jump will also affect how well your team does in the challenge!"

Mina said sorrowfully, "We will have to overcome many setbacks to reach the shining prize at the end…"

Donnie said, "Bring it on, Chris! I knew what I was signing up for."

Chris looked at the metal head. "Finally, some enthusiasm! Because of that, the Killer Ligers go first!

Ethan immediately stepped back and bellowed, "ZOMA FEGA!"

Running towards the cliff's edge, pendants flying in the wind, Chuck Norris' nephew jumped off the cliff without a second glance. Falling steadily, he hit the water below and sunk into the depths.

Chris looked over the edge, as if hoping to see a certain red liquid mingling in the water. Some bubbles appeared in the water, and suddenly, a shark flew up into the air, looking completely dazed and unconscious. Ethan's head appeared above the water. "I don't think the sharks will be a problem anymore," he announced, to everybody's relief.

Chris, however, looked less reassured. "Those sharks have some really good lawyers…"

While their host was worrying about a potential legal situation, Lily stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down in worry. "I don't want to do this…"

Kenny walked up to her. "Scared?"

She looked at him. "A little. What if there are still sharks in there?"

The extreme fighter looked sympathetic. "Don't worry, Lily. I'll be there the whole way down if that will make you jump."

Lily nodded, and Tyson came up to them both. "He's right, you know," the delinquent purred. "Sometimes all people need is a little…"

He shoved the two of them off the cliff, and watched them hurtle towards the water.

"Push."

He laughed as he watched them hit the water. "Now who else wants a push?" The rest of his team ignored him with an extreme effort.

Addy walked past him, and faced them all. "Here goes my first attempt at a back flip from on top of a cliff."

Leaping back, she managed to begin her spin, and made one complete circle before hitting the water. Her teammates cheering beside her, she smiled, and the four Ligers swam to shore together, as there was no boat in sight to pick them up.

Back on the cliff, Charlie jumped off without any reservation or facial expression. Carsen followed her, though she whooped and cheered enthusiastically the whole way down.

Donnie was about to follow them, but he noticed Samantha, who was on the other team, edging away from the cliff slowly. He walked over to her.

"Scared?"

The shy teen blushed, and then stared at the cliff with an obvious expression of fear on her face.

Donnie, being several inches taller than her, bent down to her eye-level. "Look, when the tough times come, you can't think, but only act. I'll show you how easy it is."

He walked to the edge of the cliff, and the rest of his team stared at him. Tyson was more animated. "She's on the other team! What are you doing?"

Donnie stared at him, an expression of intense dislike on his face. "Tyson, for once, just shut up."

The metal head jumped off the cliff, shouting with excitement. Hitting the water with ease, he flashed a thumbs-up to one person alone.

Samantha faced the edge with a newfound confidence. "Thank you," she murmured.

Tyson was seething inwardly, and Inola jumped to avoid the additional conflict that was bound to happen. The rebel landed gracefully in the water, and swam to shore with the others in the water.

Zane and Rodrek approached the treacherous edge, and the reader watched as Rodrek jumped off the cliff and hurtled towards the calm lake below. Plunging into the depths, he eventually resurfaced, and had a tight hold on his mask to make sure it didn't slip off.

Chris Maclean, after an unusually long silent stretch, appeared to snap out of it. Getting out his megaphone, he announced to those on shore, "ONLY THREE PEOPLE LEFT TO JUMP FOR YOUR TEAM! CAN THEY DO IT, OR WILL THEY CHOKE UNDER THE PRESSURE?"

Smiling, the host turned to Zane. "Look's like you're up."

The reader, however, backed away from the cliff. "Cliff jumping and I don't mix…"

Tyson, with a devilish smile stretched across his face, snuck behind him and lifted the reader himself above his head.

Tyson, chuckling quietly, said, "This is for calling me illiterate, Zane."

Zane kept the fear out of his voice, but his eyes betrayed him, swirling a sickly pale green color. "Think you can help me out here, Zarya? Maybe make him less insane?"

Zarya stared at him a moment. "I'm staying out of it."

Zarya then shook her head, and jumped off herself. Landing in the water and surfacing to the cheers of her teammates, the loner swam to shallower water, not wanting to miss what was going to happen next.

Zane groaned inwardly, but that was cut off as Tyson threw him with all his might towards the water. The reader hurtled towards the water, screaming in a high-pitched voice the whole way down. Slamming into the water, Zane eventually surfaced, but was clearly not completely fine, as the impact seemed to have jarred him a bit. Swimming very shakily towards shore, he collapsed on the sand next to Zarya.

He glared at her for a moment. "I could have _really_ used that support…"

Zarya looked genuinely sorry, but set her face into a hard mask before replying back. "I didn't come here to fight your battles. I came here to _win_."

Lily sat on the ground next to the injured reader. "Are you all right? Do you need anything to help with the pain?"

Zane shook his head and ignored her, and Lily looked slightly hurt.

Tyson, still on top of the cliff, laughed almost crazily at his handiwork and jumped off as the final member for the Ligers. Making a splash when he hit the water, Tyson looked at the rest of his team on shore.

"That wasn't hard at all."

Starting to swim towards shore, Tyson felt something brush against his foot, and was swiftly pulled under the water as the sharks, as if by magic, reappeared into the water. Tyson tried to fight them off, but the sharks appeared in great quantities to have a go at the delinquent. Tyson, clothes horribly ripped and badly shaking, finally managed to escape the sharp, piercing teeth. Crawling up on shore, he mercifully blacked out.

His teammates looked at him, and only Lily helped him slightly, the rest deciding to just ignore him. Donnie, however, walked over to the unconscious Tyson and kicked him hard in the chest. While making no visible effect, the metal head still smiled, and walked back over to sit back with Ethan and Kenny.

* * *

Back on the cliff, the narcissistic host announced to the last twelve campers. "Screaming Gryphons, you will need everyone on your team to jump to even have a prayer to win the challenge!"

Chris Maclean grinned, and his white teeth seemed to hide the darkness inside his heart. "So no pressure!"

Logan announced, "All right, people, let's get a move on!" Walking over to Lyn, he said, "If you're too scared, let me know. I'll let you hold my hand on the way down, gorgeous."

Lyn scoffed, and immediately jumped towards the water, her body arching into diving position. Hitting the water at the perfect angle, she resurfaced and shouted up at the bad boy. "Let's see you do better than that, Logan!"

Logan smirked. "Doubtful."

Jumping off, he didn't move a muscle the whole way down. Lyn looked at him. "You call that better?"

Logan shrugged, and swam to shore, with Lyn eventually trailing him angrily.

"She seems interested, and step one is complete," the punk said to himself.

1,000 feet above the water, Mina stepped up to face the water below.

"This is only the beginning of our struggle, and I am determined to make the audience cheer for my first scene!"

With that, the dramatic actress jumped off the cliff. She hit the water, and peering around for sharks (they were mysteriously absent), she resurfaced, and tried to curtsy while in the water. Alister tried to outdo Addy by attempting two rotations backwards, but only getting through one before he hit the water. Next to Mina, he shrugged to Addy onshore and shouted, "Looks like we're still tied!"

Jason looked around for a place to put Arbok before he jumped, and Gracie came up to him. "I can hold him if you want! Talking Staff and I will become best friends!"

Jason looked at her. He stammered, and after many attempts to make coherent words form, Arbok said wearily, "Just jump, Jason, before you make a fool of yourself."

Jason nodded, and jumped off the cliff, waving his arms around in the air. As the sound of him hitting the water reached those still on top of the cliff, Gracie looked at the 'Talking Staff' in her hands, and started talking animatedly about how Pickle and Arbok would be best friends.

Arbok could only groan.

Takbir, meanwhile, had jumped off the cliff, and hit the water. When he resurfaced, the comedian felt the top of his head to see how his Mohawk survived the cliff-dive. After gasping in horror, he shouted to the heavens, "THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE! MY MOHAWK IS RUINED, AND MY HAIR NOW LOOKS LIKE CHRIS MACLEAN'S!"

Everyone laughed heartily at Chris' expense, and the host noticed, with no small amount of astonishment, how _identical_ their hairstyles were.

Alison approached the cliff and chanted to herself. "You are not Courtney, you are not Courtney, and you most certainly will never be a CIT!"

Jumping off with a short scream, Alison eventually hit the water without incident. Ripley followed her, screaming, "Ligers SUCK!" all the way down. After she resurfaced, hair dripping, all of the Gryphons in the water swam towards shore, now leaving it clear for more jumpers.

Gracie stared at Caleb and Samantha. "Who wants to go first?"

When the other two didn't respond, Gracie's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! Let's jump together!"

Caleb muttered, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Gracie was unconvinced. "It's a GREAT idea! Let's do it!"

Suddenly seeing the other two hesitate, Gracie got another idea. "I'll even send 'Talking Staff' here to test out the water for sharks!"

Without thinking, She threw Arbok off the cliff, and he started to scream furiously, "I CAN'T SWIM! I DON'T HAVE ARMS! I'M A TALKING STAFF-"

The rest of the staff's tirade was cut off as he hit the water.

Unlike the campers, who had arms and legs, he didn't resurface.

Gracie seemed to realize her mistake after a few seconds of waiting for Arbok to come up for air.

"Oh no! We need to start a rescue mission! Hurry, we don't have much time left!"

Grabbing both Samantha and Caleb under an arm, they all jumped off together. Gracie was actually serious, looking at the water for any sign of movement. Caleb was screaming in horror, and Samantha had her mouth open in a silent scream.

Hitting the water at the same time, they went in different directions. Gracie and Samantha went down deeper to search for Arbok, while Caleb resurfaced, and, sputtering heavily, swam towards shore laboriously. Gracie resurfaced, with Arbok in her hands. Samantha also resurfaced, her face reflecting the relief in the hyperactive dancer's face.

After they got back to shore, she handed the staff to Jason who looked very concerned for his friend's safety.

"Is he all right?"

Gracie nodded sorrowfully. "I think so, but he won't talk to me…"

Jason looked at Arbok. "You know, Gracie could have just left you down there. You probably would've drowned if it wasn't for her."

Arbok snapped back at him. "It was her fault that I ended up in the water in the first place!"

Gracie's eyes started to fill with tears, and Jason looked at his friend angrily. "The Arbok I know wouldn't snap at people. He also wouldn't make people cry. Change your ways now, or I'll throw you back into the lake!"

The group gasped.

There was a long silence from the staff. Arbok finally said, "I'm…sorry, Gracie. It was…my fault that I didn't tell you I didn't have arms."

She sniffed, trying to blink the tears away. "Really?"

Arbok sighed, and then replied, "Yes."

"YAY!"

Gracie immediately perked up and began to dance, occasionally throwing Arbok up in the air.

The 'celebration' was cut short, however, when Chris Maclean, who had gotten down the cliff via the escalator, walked over to the twenty-four campers on the beach. "Congratulations on surviving your first challenge! Every single one of you jumped, which is a big improvement from last season! However, that was not the deciding factor in this challenge!"

Everyone stared at the host.

Chris smiled, glad that the focus was on him again. "The purpose of the challenge was to see which team could jump off a cliff in the most creative way. There were some interesting jumps, but which team did the best job? Ligers or Gryphons?"

The two teams were now staring at one another, as if trying to remember how each of them jumped off the cliff.

Chris waited a few moments, and announced dramatically. "The winner of the first challenge of TDNC is…"

The two teams waited with bated breath as the host pointed back and forth between the two of them. Eventually, the host's hand stopped on one team in particular.

"The Killer Ligers WIN!"

The team announced cheered and celebrated, while the Screaming Gryphons protested. Logan shouted, "This is total CRAP, Maclean!"

Zak nodded, glaring at his rival, Zane. "Why did they win, anyway, mate?"

Chris Maclean waited for it to quiet down slightly, and answered. "It all came down to Tyson completely launching Zane at the water. If that doesn't give us ratings, I don't know what will!"

The delinquent in question woke up for a moment. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Chris smiled at him. "You've just won the challenge for your team!"

Tyson simply fell unconscious again.

Chris stared at the winning team. "Ligers, since you have won today's challenge, you also receive the reward: first pick of the cabins _and_ the hot tub from last season!"

There was scattered cheering at this announcement, and the Ligers went to change out of their wet clothes and put their stuff in the better of the two cabins.

Chris Maclean turned and smiled even wider at the losing team. "Gryphons, since you have lost today's challenge, not only will you not get an awesome hot tub, but you will also have to be sending someone home tonight at the Campfire Elimination Ceremony! Figure that out, and I'll see you at the campfire tonight."

With those haunting words, the host left the losing team standing on the beach.

Beginning to walk up to the mess hall, Chris suddenly turns around to face the camera for the first time in a while. "What awaits for the losing team tonight? Who will be the first person kicked off the island for good? Be sure to stay on this channel to find out!"

* * *

**So how was it? Did I do a good job? Please, remember that I like reviews, especially when I work as hard as I did on this one! I would have gotten done with it sooner, but I had a lot of work over the last few days. Anyway, it's my birthday in three days, so as a birthday gift to me (if you want), if you could review that would be great. I hope you enjoyed this, as I think I did an all right job. Please remember to review, and I thank you for spending a few moments to read my story! You are ALL AWESOME!**

**Remember to vote in the poll who you want to be kicked off the island in the first elimination ceremony. Also remember that the person who gets voted off must walk on the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island for good. So no pressure.**

**Also, for those of you who want to know, according to the poll that 19 people visited, the top five favorite campers are Gracie, Alison, Takbir, Tyson, and Zane. Four campers got absolutely no votes: Adelina, Alister, Carsen, and Zarya.  
**

**All right, that's it for me. REMEMBER TO VOTE AND REVIEW! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!  
**


	8. Important Real Life Update

**This is an urgent message. Please read.

* * *

**

All right everybody, I have a few announcements to make. I was considering just not telling you, but then I realized that I am a nice guy. So here is the status of my life at the moment.

First of all, I did not, in fact, meet a horrific and grisly end in the last week.

Life has just been tough the last few days, and I did my best to get through it. However, that also made me unable to update. I am terribly sorry for those of you who have been begging me for the next chapter of TDNC. Hopefully, I'll actually be able to write the bulk of it in the next couple days.

Secondly, I am pleased to announce that I am officially on Spring Break! Yes!

Unfortunately, that presents another problem.

As I am now free from the tyrannical clutches of the beings known to many as _school_ and _work_, I am going on vacation very early tomorrow morning, to return sometime around Thursday or Friday next week. I doubt I will be able to have access to a computer, so I will have to write the next chapter in my handy-dandy notebook. For me to write this away from my home base (my basement), it will require me to go through a lot of reviews, past chapters, and PMs in order to get as much information about all of your characters as possible to be able for me to successfully write all of them.

Please note that I will definitely not be able to update until late next week.

Lastly, please remember that I wouldn't be going through all this trouble and expense if I didn't think all of you were awesome.

Because you are.

Anyway, I'm dreadfully sorry about the predicament.

This is also NOT an April Fools joke. That's just mean.

For any of you who are interested, the poll on my profile is officially closed, and you can finally see who most people want to see gone next elimination ceremony.

Also, you can review if you want, but I honestly don't know what you would say (good...job?).

This is ultimateTORINOR, saying see you next week sometime.


	9. By the Flip of a Coin

**Hey everyone, it's ultimateTORINOR, here to say that I am back! Vacation was very nice and relaxing. Just the way they are supposed to be. Now, onto business. I got a few reviews and PMs saying that I had made some characters more focused upon than others. Please note I tried my best to make them as equal as possible during this chapter. I know it's not perfect but I tried, and I hope you recognize the effort. Anyway, I'm pretty tired at the moment. I got back home late yesterday night, and I've spent every moment I've been awake today typing up the chapter for you guys to enjoy. So that's something. Anyway, onto stuff about this chapter. This chapter features the elimination of one of the campers. Sadly, one of them is going home. I hope you all enjoy enough to review, and I don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

**

The afternoon sun lightly glinted off the water, and each wave heading towards the shore seemed to sparkle with its own unique light. It was at this time that Wawanakwa Island was most beautiful, as the exotic and deadly creatures that had infested the waters earlier were nowhere to be seen.

Everything was calm.

However, in the mess hall, the 24 campers saw none of the beauty that lasted for approximately 17 minutes every day. They were currently divided, sitting at their times assigned table.

The Ligers table was in a much more relaxed state than their opposing table.

The Griphons stared at one another, as if sizing each other up, to see which one of them was the weakest. A few members of the losing team opened their mouths to speak, but were interrupted as Chef Hatchet poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, maggots! Eat up!"

Every camper looked very afraid at this statement. No one approached the counter. They didn't even want to look at the food that seemed to be slightly pulsating.

_Confessions_

Addy: As soon as I saw the food for the first time, I realized that all the rumors were true. This might be one challenge that I want to avoid. (She grimaces)

Ethan: Did I think I'd be able to stomach the food? Sure, no sweat. To me, food is just a means to an end. It gives you energy to compete at your highest level of potential.

Mina: I was practicing a death scene, for when I had to eat a bite of that horrid food! You have no idea!

Charlie: When I looked at the food, my face got a little more deadpan. (She stares at the camera a few seconds before it turns to static)

_End_

Slowly, Ethan got up from the Ligers table, and headed towards the counter. Getting a helping of everything, he sat down to eat.

Very reassured by his display of bravery, the rest of the Ligers got up and went to get food as well.

The Griphons, particularly Logan, looked less sure. As if he was watching them on a secret camera, Chris Maclean's voice came over the speakers placed inside the mess hall.

"Griphons, I forgot to mention one thing about your contracts. We…changed them slightly."

Logan said bitterly, "Changed them how?"

Chris laughed shortly, and continued. "We added a sentence in the fine print that says you have to eat the camp food or else you'll be eliminated from the competition."

Logan gaped for a moment, and then snarled, "I'd rather die than eat his food!"

Chris, in a tone that suggested he enjoyed watching them all suffer, said "True, but would you say good bye to $1,000,000?"

Logan sat back, looking defeated for the first time. The Griphons all got up and received their food, fervently hoping that they would survive the encounter.

As they sat back down, all 24 campers tried different methods of distracting themselves from the indomitable task at hand.

This was not particularly difficult at the Griphons table, as there was still the pressing issue of who was going to be eliminated.

Alison took charge. "Look," she stated, "everybody knows that this is a difficult decision. But it's a choice that we have to make. For the god of the team."

Ripley looked at the future lawyer, in the middle of painting yet another layer of pink on her nails. "So who would you want to see go home tonight."

Alison steeled herself, and pointed at Logan. The bad boy was not amused.

"Is there a reason I should go home? I _don't_ think so!"

_Confessions_

Alison: Why do I want Logan to leave? His temper on the beach was totally unacceptable! I hate losing too, but I don't have a hissy fit if we do!

Logan: So, the 'Courtney' this season thinks she can get me off the island? When someone pushes me, I'll push right back!

Zak: Watching those two made me realize something, mates. If you keep your head down, and just do as you're told, you'll be fine. It's very early in the game to pick sides. Or to go all-in. This game is definitely risky.

_End

* * *

_

While the debate swiftly heated up at the Griphons table, the Ligers were trying their best to eat their plate of food in front of them. Donnie, with one headphone in his ear, took a mouthful, chewed hurriedly, and swallowed painfully. Kenny, sitting across from him, looked at him.

"Is it really that bad?"

Donnie forced a grin at him. "Relax, it's not like eating death itself."

Kenny, reassured, tentatively took a bite. Looking horrified and spitting it out, he glared for a second at Donnie, who was laughing.

The metal head told the extreme fighter, "It's much, much worse."

Ethan, who sat next to Kenny, tried to help him. "It's the only way to keep our strength up. You don't want to burn out in the middle of a challenge. Trust me on this one."

Kenny nodded slowly, and choked down another bite.

* * *

Farther down the table, Rodrek had the unfortunate task of sitting next to Tyson. The delinquent looked slightly livelier than he was on the beach.

"Hey, Two-Face, what's up with that mask?"

Rodrek shrugged, and hesitatingly took a small bite.

Tyson glared at him, and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, man, I'm talking to you. Where did you get that mask?"

Rodrek didn't do anything for a moment, on the account he looked sicker and sicker by the second. Suddenly the masked teen couldn't hold it down any longer and threw up.

Somehow, he seemed to aim right at Tyson.

Shaking furiously, the delinquent stormed out of the mess hall, but not before shoving Rodrek hard, almost knocking him off his feet.

_Confessions_

Tyson: That's what I get for asking a simple question? That dude is sick! I'll get him back for that… (He punches the wall)

Rodrek: Food does not usually agree with me. I could've told Tyson that…but why bother? (Shrugs)

Charlie: I almost cracked a smile on that one.

_End_

Rodrek touched his mask, and was pleasantly surprised to feel that it was spotless. Charlie sitting next to him, said, "Pretty good, Two-Face."

Rodrek nodded. "I thought you'd like that."

Charlie looked at him. "Still won't earn you a smile."

Rodrek looked back at her. "Shame."

Zane, sitting opposite them, shook his head slightly as he turned a page in his book.

* * *

At the opposite end of their table, Addy, Carsen, and Lily were eating together, with very limited success.

However, Addy was having a slight competition with Alister at the opposite table: who could throw a chunk of food the highest and still manage to catch it in their mouths. Throwing their food at the same time, the two daredevils tired their best to catch it.

Addy watched carefully as her target came hurtling towards her. Catching it swiftly, she swallowed it without a seconds thought. She then glanced over at her opponent, just in time to see him lunge for it and miss. His food splattered on the ground, and Alister looked over at Addy. She did a little victory dance, as Alister grinned and bowed his head in mock defeat.

_Confessions_

Addy: It feels so good that Alister and I connect so much. It's just a shame that we're on different teams.

Alister: Addy, you have won this round, but I _will_ win the war. (Grins)

Lily: The competition between Addy and Alister is the cutest thing ever! (Beams at the camera)

_End_

Carsen fidgeted in her seat, and her disgust was evident. Her dark brown eyes surveyed the crowd for something interesting, and her eye caught the carnage that was the other table.

She remarked to her teammates around her, "Now that's a war zone!"

Lily looked behind her. "Why can't they just talk about it peacefully?" the sweet girl asked innocently.

Carsen looked at her. "Because when people with strong personalities clash…"

Addy sat down next to the two teen girls. "…Neither of them will back down."

Carsen watched the shouting for a while, and then turned her attention back to an immediate danger: the food in front of her.

"How can they expect us to finish a plate of this stuff?"

Lily agreed with this statement, poked the food cautiously, and added, "Can anyone actually eat this?"

Addy motioned towards the other table. "That guy with the staff seems to be enjoying his fill."

The other two girls looked at their opposition's table, where Jason, at the end of it, was shoveling down Chef's food at an alarming rate.

It probably didn't help that Gracie was egging him on, yelling, "Chug!" every few seconds.

Lily smiled at the sight. "That's so sweet, in a slightly disgusting kind of way."

Zarya, who had been sitting next to them in silence, suddenly got fired up. The loner glared viciously at the sweet girl. "That's just one more advantage that they have that we don't? Do you want us to lose?"

The Russian stormed out of mess hall in a violent huff.

Inola looked at Zarya's now vacant seat. "Touchy," the rebel added. She got up and left the mess hall as well, but not before brushing Lily's hand comfortingly with her own. Lily fought to control her shock, and Carsen and Addy managed to calm her down.

_Confessions_

Lily: I don't want us to lose, and I don't know why Zarya just snapped at me. Maybe she's just having a rough day…

Addy: Zarya completely overreacted there. If I knew where she goes off to be alone, I'd give her a piece of my mind!

Carsen: Looks like we have our own little war zone on our hands.

Zarya: Maybe…I overreacted…slightly.

_End

* * *

_

Zane had stopped reading for a moment to see the violent outburst. Eyes flashing a furious red, he muttered, "That _idiot_…"

Rodrek overheard the reader's words, and said to him, "She has quite the temper, my friend. Be careful while playing with fire, as you could get burned."

Zane looked at the masked teen, and his eyes did not lose their anger. "This particular fire won't burn me. I'll be lucky to not die when I'm thrown off a cliff. I am _not _interested."

Rodrek chuckled, and the reader continued his tirade. "She can fight her _own_ battles."

With those words, Zane snapped his book shut and marched off, exiting the mess hall.

Rodrek only laughed.

Shortly after this, the rest of the Griphons left, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire at the other battle.

* * *

Logan glared at Alison, and she glared right back. They had both reached the point where they had run out of words to throw at each other.

Takbir, touching his Mohawk cautiously, asked, "Guys, can we just chill? We've had a really, really, rough day."

Lyn agreed. "This little feud is getting us nowhere."

Logan sighed, and leaned back dangerously far in his chair. "Fine."

Alison merely nodded, and Caleb, who was sitting next to her, spoke up.

"We've been going at this all wrong. Besides going on and _on_ about who has a temper," the stratigizer said with a glance at every member of his team, "We should be focused on who is going to be the biggest liability."

Alister looked quizzically at Caleb. "A liability? Who could be a possible weakness? We've known each other for a few hours, at most."

Caleb looked around again, his brown eyes surveying every detail about his teammates. " I'm talking about someone our team would benefit from if they were gone."

He nodded towards the hyperactive dancer. "I'm talking about Gracie."

Gracie was speechless, for once, although Jason looked very surprised and glared at Caleb.

"How is she a liability?" he asked.

Caleb smiled a small smile. "She's obviously, no offense to her, of course, not the most…stable person here. She could potentially ruin challenges, or even worse."

Mina perked up. "Worse than losing challenges? She could kill us? Oh, the horror!"

Caleb nodded enthusiastically.

_Confessions_

Caleb: I was thinking more injuring us, but Mina…she twisted the knife, so to speak.

_End_

Samantha suddenly stood up, with a conviction her team hadn't noticed before. "Gracie isn't a liability. She helped me jump off the cliff the cliff when I was scared."

The shy bookworm suddenly remembered something. "She even helped you jump off the cliff! If anyone is one, you're the liability!"

Straightening her glasses, Samantha suddenly realized she was close to shouting, and got very red in the face and sat down. Ripley, waving her hands around to dry the new coat of nail polish, encouraged Samantha's effort.

"She's right, and she brought up a good point," she said, glaring at Caleb, "Why should we keep you and not her?"

Caleb became slightly flustered, but realized he had passed the point of no return. "Well, at least I didn't dive into the water in order to save a _stick_."

Jason stood up angrily. "Arbok is not a stick. He is a TALKING STAFF!"

With those furious words, he thundered out, followed by a silent and uncharacteristically gloomy Gracie.

Samantha silently followed them, trying desperately to sink back into the background again.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, and then the team went their separate ways, all of them thinking about the difficult vote ahead.

_Confessions_

Caleb: Do I think I laid it on a little strong? Possibly, but strategy allows for such risks. All I know is that I am in a better position than Gracie is. (Smirks slightly) I can't lose.

Takbir: This is one of those times where I wish I could think of a good joke to lighten the mood. I don't think anyone will be laughing tonight…

Logan: I like dragon boy's thinking. I'm off the chopping block tonight. (Winks) Things are looking up for Logan!

Mina: The drama is picking up, and it's coming down to the wire for one unfortunate soul. I'm so excited!

Ripley: I'm so proud of Samantha! She stood up for her friend on national television! You go, girl!

Zak: Caleb is playing a very dangerous game. He's one move from being checkmated. Praying that the opponent doesn't see the right move, he's waiting for his own winning move. Usually, that doesn't go the way you want it to.

Gracie: (deadpan) Am I…a liability?

_End

* * *

_

While most of her team checked out the team's new hot tub, Inola walked through the forest, savoring every scent and feel. She eventually sat up against a tree, and sighed contentedly and spoke. "As long as I can get a few moments a day here, I can take whatever this show throws at me."

The rebel then sat, and watched the sunlight drift through the trees. It was a rare moment of peace in her life, and she tried to hold onto it for as long as she could.

* * *

Zane, like his teammate, was dodging the party as well, but for completely different reasons. The reader was sitting where he could easily see the campfire. Words spoken earlier today would not leave his racing brain, and they were very distracting words. His eyes flashing an uncomfortable burnt color, Zane continued his endless vigil. But what he failed to notice was that he wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

The rest of the Killer Ligers were currently hanging around their hard won hot tub.

Or, more specifically, they were having an awesome hot tub party next to their hard won cabin. The one thing Chris had neglected to tell the winning team was that the cabins were exactly alike in every way.

Although some members were mildly disgruntled by this fact, they wouldn't let that stop them from having a good time today.

The hot tub they had been given could hold twelve people comfortably.

Tyson, wearing black swim trunks, was sitting in the corner. The expression on his face made it clear to anyone looking at him that he wanted to forget that this day ever happened. Lily, wearing a blue and pink striped bikini, approached him. Tyson glanced away from her, partly to block the indecent thought racing through his brain.

She sat next to him, an expression of genuine concern on her face. "What's wrong, Tyson?"

The delinquent looked back at her, his mind under control, and he had a vulnerable air about him, very unlike those she had seen previously.

"You don't _really_ want to hear about my troubles, do you?"

She nodded gently, and so he sighed and continued. "I know…that I'm not the nicest person around. I know that I messed up. I probably deserved to be attacked by the sharks today. I probably deserve to not be forgiven. All I know is that I want to apologize, but I just can't do it."

Lily looked at him in a whole new light. She whispered, "I'll tell them for you. I can tell you want to change. I'll try to get everyone to see the new you."

After squeezing his hand, she waded away to join the others.

Tyson, after making sure she didn't notice him, allowed himself a quiet laugh. Kenny noticed this, and glared at him.

_Confessions_

Tyson: That was almost _too_ easy. Just get the girl who everybody likes to vouch for you, and you can do whatever you want. I'm golden; no one can touch me. (Laughs wickedly)

Kenny: Tyson…what are you planning?

_End_

Also in the hot tub, Donnie was Carsen.

"You seem like the cheerleader type," he stated bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That's because I am one."

Donnie nodded and smiled as well. "You know, I'd think our team would appreciate it if you came up with a cheer."

Carsen thought for a moment, apparently thinking hard.

Her eyes brightened. "I've got the perfect one. It's pretty basic, but bear with me."

The team waited, and she suddenly shouted, "Go Ligers! Go Ligers! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

Some of the more enthusiastic members of the team joined in with the enthusiastic cheer.

Rodrek sat in the other corner, watching Charlie's face closely. Suddenly, he drew himself up triumphantly. "I saw that! You _smiled_."

While Charlie shook her head, a mask again, Ethan agreed with Rodrek. The teen was still wearing his two necklaces.

"Sorry, Charlie. I'm on Rodrek's side with this one."

Charlie shook her head slightly. "It was all that team spirit. How can someone not smile?"

The two agreed with her, and the party raged in. The winning team only had one thought: to continue their winning streak.

* * *

The Griphons, however, were in a different predicament, and its' members found their own refuges to try and determine who they were going to vote for.

Alister was sitting on top of the cliff they had jumped off earlier that day. The daredevil was watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. Takbir approached, breathing heavily, and plopped down next to him.

The comedian said, "It's almost time, then?"

Alister looked at him. "We have about an hour, and then it's decision time."

Takbir sensed his feelings and smiled easily. "You just got to remember; it's just a game. I don't think anything _big_ will come out of it. My motto is: _stay relaxed_. Get a few laughs in, as well, and you can't do better than that."

Alister twirled a singapore cane absentmindedly. He grinned at the comedian. "Wow, that's pretty deep."

Takbir looked at the sun, which was barely above the horizon. "That's how I go through life, anyway."

Takbir slowly stood up. Alister took one last look at the setting sun, and got up as well. He told his teammate, "I've been here long enough. I've made my decision, for better or for worse."

Takbir laughed. "That's the spirit, man."

The two walked back down the path towards camp, Takbir meticulously checking to see if his Mohawk was still perfect, and Alister checking to see if his canes were strapped in properly.

Either way, they both had smiles on their faces.

_Confessions_

Alister: Takbir's a good guy. He can make probably just about everyone forget his or her troubles and laugh with him. (He laughs, as if to prove his point)

Takbir: Making people relax and laugh are my special talents. (He grins, and gives a thumbs up)

* * *

Caleb approached Alison discreetly, trying not to draw any attention to their meeting. When he was close enough, he inquired, "How many votes do we have against Gracie?"

Alison calculated mentally. "You and me, and Logan are the 'for sure' votes on our side. Mina went a little overboard, and I think Gracie slightly scares her."

Caleb looked worried for a moment. "But that's only four votes."

Alison glared at her alliance partner for a moment. "Let me _finish_, Caleb. I've got a feeling that Lyn will vote with Logan, so we've got five votes."

Caleb's face flooded in anger, but his eyes looked only frightened.

"Only five. I put all my cards on the table, did everything I could to convince them, and I still have less than a majority."

Alison told him condescendingly, "You've made mistakes, Caleb. You've made enemies. Gracie and Jason are definitely on your enemies list. Samantha and Ripley don't seem to hold you in high regard. Takbir and Alister haven't joined a side, and I don't think they will. That leaves Zak, and who knows what that one's thinking."

Caleb's eyes gleamed in anticipation, with a hint of foreboding. "Five votes to four? There's a chance."

The two alliance partners continued to talk about strategies to use for the later stages of the competition. They were trying to distract themselves from the impending elimination, and from how close it was looking to be.

_Confessions_

Alison: Caleb gets a little passionate about his strategies. Maybe this time he miscalculated, and bit off more than he could chew.

Caleb: Whatever people think, I do this for the good of the team. I must not hesitate.

_End

* * *

_

Jason tried to walk around camp to get his mind off things, but his mind kept going back to how unfair the situation was. After Arbok told him for the thousandth time not to worry about it, the explorer sighed, and walked over to the general area of the campfire.

Meanwhile, Gracie sat in a tree, many, many feet off the ground, and was conversing with Pickle fiercely. Gracie stopped arguing to the air and listened closely for a few minutes, apparently to silent counsel. Suddenly, a dazzling smile lit up her face, and immediately jumped from the tree. Somehow landing unharmed, the dancer raced over to the campfire under the darkening sky.

* * *

The sun finally completed its long and arduous journey across the sky, and darkness reigned across Canada. There was a light coming from Wawanakwa Island, and it was projected from a lone campfire on the beach next to the Dock of Shame. While the winning team continued to relax and enjoy their first victory, the losing team met each other by the beacon of light and took their seats around the flames. Some members, like Caleb and Mina, shivered in anticipation. Others seemed outwardly calm, Lyn and Zak in particular.

Chris Maclean, after a welcome long absence, walked slowly over to the Griphons and the warmth of the fire. The host carried a plate of marshmallows in his newly manicured hands. When he got next to the blazing campfire, the television host stopped. Smiling his dazzling and too-white smile, he announced, "Screaming Griphons, you are here because you lost the first challenge. Because of that, you also didn't get an _awesome_ hot tub to party in."

The host smirked as he said those words, but it faltered slightly as he saw the looks of very intense dislike directed at him, and so the host decided to get straight to business.

"Campers," the host said with yet another grin, "I have 11 marshmallows on this plate. There are twelve of you sitting here tonight. If you don't get a marshmallow filled with 'sticky goodness', you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and go wherever it takes you."

The host paused dramatically. "And you can never come back..._ever_."

Some looked skeptical at these words, so Chris added, "And we actually mean it this time. We don't have the budget for the extra episodes."

The host smiled broadly at the campers, brandished his plate of marshmallows, and announced, "When I call your name, please come up and grab a marshmallow."

The campers braced themselves for the inevitable.

"The first marshmallow of Total Drama the New Challenge goes to…Alister!"

Alister grinned widely, and did a back flip to claim his prize.

Chris looked at the plate again, and announced, "Marshmallows also go to Lyn, Samantha, and Ripley!"

The three female campers got up and grabbed their marshmallows together, and then stood off to the side with Alister, who gave them the thumbs up. They all wore smiles on their faces, and Lyn aimed a smirk at Logan, and held up her marshmallow tauntingly.

_Confessions_

Lyn: I couldn't resist.

_End_

Chris kept rolling off names. "Takbir, Alison, and Jason, you have all earned marshmallows tonight!"

Takbir got his prize and immediately started toasting it on the fire.

Alison ate her marshmallow immediately, but glanced slightly worriedly at Caleb.

Jason, with Arbok in hand, took his marshmallow from the plate in silence, although he did glance fearfully at Gracie, who only waved back cheerfully at him, taking the explorer slight aback.

Chris announced, "Zak and Mina!"

The dramatic and the strategist walked over to claim their marshmallows, and joined the growing throng by the fire.

There was a faint shout from somewhere in camp. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Some of the people by the campers tried to pick out the voice, but Zak glared out into the darkness.

_Confessions_

Zak: You think I wouldn't notice your voice, Zane? Nice try, but my team wants me around.

_End_

Caleb, Gracie, and Logan glanced at each other, being the last people on the time without a marshmallow.

Chris gestured towards his nearly empty plate and said, "I have only two marshmallows left n this plate. Two of you will continue to fight for $1,000,000, and the last will leave this island forever."

Logan shifted in his seat. "Hand me my marshmallow already, Chris!" he barked.

Chris reluctantly threw him the second to last marshmallow.

Logan stood up and caught it neatly, and walked over to Lyn.

"Admit it," he said, "You were worried."

She raised an eyebrow. "Worried? I only hoped that you'd be the one gone today."

He smirked at her. "Yeah, _right_."

They, along with the rest of the team, turned their attention back to the other two campers: Gracie and Caleb.

Chris Maclean looked at the last marshmallow, and the looked at the last two Griphons. Gracie looked amazingly back to her normal self, while worry was slowly filling up Caleb's face.

The television host enjoyed this moment out of his day the most; he held someone's dreams in his hands, and he was getting paid to make sure they never happened. The host smiled inwardly. The votes had been very close.

"Caleb, Gracie, I have only one marshmallow remaining. The name I don't call will be forever eliminated from Total Drama the New Challenge, and take Ezekiel's spot on the food chain: dead last."

The other Griphons looked at the unfortunate final two, and waited.

In the dead silence of the night, where dramatic background music would surely be added in, Chris raised his free hand in the air, and began to point dramatically at the last two Griphons.

_Confessions_

Jason: Caleb has to go. He just _has _to.

Lyn: Caleb's got a point. I prefer stable people to those who are potentially insane. I'm voting Gracie.

Logan: Whatever keeps me out of the hot seat. Gracie.

Ripley: Caleb is seriously picking on Gracie. Not cool at all.

Samantha: Caleb… is a hypocrite.

Mina: I can't die now! I'm young! I'm beautiful! I'm the star of the show! (She pretends to faint, and falls to the floor) Gracie.

Alison: Gracie, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about our best interests.

Caleb: All strategies have different outcomes. In this, I can only see two; it's either her or me. To increase the odds of it going my way, I'm voting off Gracie.

Gracie: (Beaming) Does anyone else like it when your ears pop because of high altitude? (She pauses as if waiting for an answer) Oh sorry. Pickle said I should vote off Caleb, and I trust his judgment 100 percent!

Zak: Caleb, mate, I'm sorry. But this is your last move.

Takbir: Well, I decided to go with the old fashioned way. (Holds up a coin) I'm going to choose heads for Caleb, and tails for Gracie. (Flips coin, and he then looks at result) Sorry.

Alister: I'm just going to play the random vote. I'll vote for the first person that pops into my head. (Thinks for a moment) Can I actually do that?

_End_

Chris, all the while continuing to point between the two of them, said, "We had to throw out a vote, as _someone_ voted for a member on the opposite team, but in the end, the person staying is…"

The host continued to point, but his hand slowed until it finally rested on one camper in particular.

"…Gracie"

Gracie immediately shot up and danced wildly in true Gracie fashion. Jason looked very relieved.

The rest simply looked at Caleb, who was having a very hard time masking his disappointment.

Chris stepped in. "Caleb, time to go!"

Caleb didn't answer the host, and instead walked onto the dock. Halfway to the Boat of Losers, he stopped and addressed his teammates.

"I…seem to have miscalculated…but for all my attempts and plans…last place is not something I expected."

His voice hollow, the eliminated Caleb continued, as a lone tear raced down his cheek. "But…can anyone truly plan for failure? I think not…"

With those haunting words, he boarded the Boat of Losers, leaving only a single teardrop on the dock.

Chris turned to the remaining Griphons. "You all are safe…for _tonight._"

The Griphons left their host standing by the flames and walked slowly up to their cabin, and tried to put the day's events behind them. Jason approached Gracie near the back of the crowd.

"Gracie, are you all right?" the explorer asked, concerned.

Gracie looked back at him and smiled. "It's sweet of you to ask, but I'm fine. I had a long talk with Pickle, and he convinced me that I'm not a liability."

She laughed and skipped beside him. "I was so happy!"

Jason smiled at her.

Together, the team walked into their cabin, one member short.

However, they were determined to put the loss behind them and win the next challenge.

* * *

Still watching the campfire, Zane was silent. Suddenly, he stood up.

He laughed for a moment and said to the air, "Very lucky guess, Rodrek. I'm impressed."

The reader's voice hardened and his eyes turned a blazing orange color. "But remember, no matter what cheap tricks you have up your sleeve, I will _reign _in the end."

A short laugh that sounded strangely Russian barked at this statement, and Zane whirled around to find nothing.

Slowly, he walked back to his own cabin.

Rodrek watched the reader enter the cabin. He was alone for the moment, and would go to bed soon.

He suddenly said quietly, "The door has opened, and more will pass through soon."

The masked teen followed his teammates' lead and entered the cabin as well.

The wind howled, and the trees shivered under its might. Unrest ruled around the cabin area, while Chris Maclean slept like a baby. Darkness spread across the island, as the moon was covered in a permanent cover of clouds.

Wawanakwa Island had claimed its first victim.

The competition had officially begun.

* * *

**I'd first like to say sorry to pokemaster99 for eliminating Caleb. Thanks for being a good sport about it. Anyway, I'd just like to say that I spent a lot of time planning this chapter on my vacation. So, I'd appreciate it if you could review and maybe...I don't know...compliment it? That would be really nice, as I'm still tired and only have a few more precious days until school starts on Monday. **

**And if you're wondering, the last part of Zane's line was said by the Emperor in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. He's probably like the third(?) most evil guy in the game. So yeah. Please remember to review, and I have absolutely no idea when chapter 10 will be out. **

**Remember, you guys are awesome! Please tell me if I did an all right job on balancing the characters out.**

**I watched the TDA special. I think we're in for a very different season. Not bad, just very different.**

**I'm very glad that Noah (my favorite) and Ezekiel (my second favorite) are competing. That's a big plus.**

**Also, new poll. It's basically identical to an earlier poll, just want to see if your opinions have shifted in any way. And you get to vote for your top five favorites this time around!  
**


	10. The War for Wawanakwa

**Hey everybody, ultimateTORINOR here, with just two words for you all: DOUBLE DIGITS! Yes! Personal celebration aside, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might not have a lot of stuff going on, but it really gave me some troubles. This chapter talks extensively about the second challenge, which I think will be really fun to write. I won't distract you any longer. I don't own Total Drama Island, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review, considering the troubles I had. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chris Maclean stood on the dock after yet another peaceful night's sleep. After getting a nod from his underpaid cameraman, he recited the recap of the last, and very dramatic, episode.

"Last time on TDNC, our 24 new campers were forced to complete an old challenge favorite: jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters!"

Laughing slightly, the host smiled and continued. "In an shocking twist, every camper managed to jump, although some were more reluctant than others. However, it was Tyson's rage at fellow teammate Zane that gave the Killer Ligers the win, and the Screaming Griphons were forced to vote someone off! At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two people. Gracie, who could be a danger to everyone's health, and Caleb, who managed to make enemies with a lot of people! In the end, the first camper voted off the island was the stratigizer Caleb! How will the Griphons win being one member short? And who will be voted off this episode? Find out today on Total…Drama…the New Challenge!"

* * *

(The Intro would be here, but that takes up a lot of space. I can imagine it would also get really repetitive after a while)

* * *

The sun was still absent from the island, and every camper was asleep, exhausted for one reason or another.

In the Screaming Griphons' cabin, it was because the threat of elimination lingered in the air around them. Caleb's absence only solidified this fact.

In the Killer Ligers' cabin, it was because of the extensive party they had had after winning their first challenge.

None of the campers seemed able to get up without a very loud wakeup call.

In this area, Chris Maclean was only too happy to provide. Stepping over certain debris, the host carefully treaded over to the cabin area, a wide smirk on his face, and his 'weapons of mass destruction' in his hands.

* * *

About that same time, Annie and Jonsey collapsed on a bench in the mess hall, dead weary.

Jonsey managed to wheeze out, "Why did I even sign up for this?"

Annie could only shake her head from exhaustion.

"Chris made you prepare for the next challenge, huh?"

The two jumped, startled, and found that Chef Hatchet was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded.

Annie nodded. "All night."

Shaking his head slightly, Chef disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. The two miserable interns could only glance at one another.

The chef reappeared, with two glasses of ice-cold lemonade in his large hands.

Annie and Jonsey watched as Chef set the glasses down surprisingly gently in front of them.

The next second, the glasses were empty, and Jonsey and Annie looked up appreciatively at the giant chef.

"Thanks, Chef!" they chorused.

Chef nodded slightly and turned away.

Before he could leave, Jonsey blurted out, "Chef, why do you make all this disgusting food? We _both_ know that you're a great chef!"

Though Chef Hatchet couldn't see her, Annie firmly nodded her assent.

Chef froze for a moment. Then, he spoke again.

"You haven't been here as long as I have. You 'maggots' don't understand…not yet, anyway."

With those puzzling words, the giant and beefy chef walked out the back door towards his own personal trailer.

Annie and Jonsey stared at the closing door, and then back at each other questioningly.

Jonsey suddenly winced, and looked at his fellow intern. "At least we can get some rest now. Even ninjas need to sleep sometime."

Annie stifled a laugh. Jonsey, despite his consistent belief in his 'skills', was constantly tripping over his own feet.

Jonsey sighed, and then rested his head on his hands.

"Good night, Annie," he whispered, before being taken by sleep seconds later.

Annie stared at the peaceful look on his face for a moment, before falling into her own thankfully undisturbed and untroubled sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris Maclean stood facing the two cabins, ready and in position. Holding his ever-near megaphone up to his face. Picturing the chaos that would erupt in a few short seconds, the host held down the 'magic button' and called out to his charges.

"CAMPERS, THIS IS CHRIS MACLEAN, HERE FOR YOUR WAKEUP CALL!"

The cabins shook as many of the campers fell out of their top bunk beds.

In the Screaming Gophers' cabin, Jason rubbed his aching head, and groaned.

"What time is it?" the explorer asked Zak, also lying in pain next to him.

The strategist looked at the barely lit up sky. He looked back at his teammate. "Most definitely at a time that isn't healthy in long stretches."

_Confessions_

Alison: Waking up without a good foothold in the competition was tough, but I just need to take this competition one day at a time. Stay in control, but don't force anything onto anyone. (She looks at the camera) That was a lesson you needed to learn, Caleb.

Logan: (Looking very dangerous) I am not…a morning person.

_End_

Jason nodded wearily. It was going to take some time to get used to this island.

* * *

In the other cabin, Zarya had also fallen out of her perch on the top bunk. Rubbing her eyes and silently cursing Chris in her mind, she asked the obvious statement.

"What time is it?"

Zane, who had been sleeping in the bottom bunk, dryly answered her. "It's a time Chris uses to his advantage to crush our spirits." The reader's eyes smoldered light red in annoyance.

Zarya looked at him, but before she could say more, Ethan walked by them. Suddenly, the assassin stopped, and looked at the two of them. "You might want to get moving," he said, motioning towards the door, "something tells me Chris is going to get impatient."

On cue, Chris' amplified voice rand across the campground. "CAMPERS, BEING THE GENEROUS HOST THAT I AM, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THREE MINUTES TO GET OUT HERE AND SEE YOUR SURPRISE!"

Donnie looked at Ethan from his top bunk. "How'd you do that, man? Are you psychic or something?"

Ethan smiled slightly, and answered the metal head. "It's a little thing called instinct."

_Confessions_

Donnie: People, we all know that Chuck Norris is the equivalent to God on Earth. So, someone related to him would have some kind of power! They'd be some kind of…Mini Jesus! (He smiles victoriously) Mini Jesus…that'd be a perfect name for a new song…

_End

* * *

_

Gracie had immediately perked up at the word 'surprise'. Picking herself up quickly from the cabin floor, she began to jump around. "Surprises? I LOVE surprises! Let's go see the surprise!!!"

Takbir laughed at his teammate's enthusiasm. He looked around at the rest of the team. "Come on, guys," the comedian said, "We're aren't going to get more sleep anyway."

Encouraged, Gracie sped out of the cabin, and Takbir followed. The rest of the Griphons followed shortly after. The Ligers trailed out of their cabin at the same time, some looking curious, and others looking very annoyed.

Outside of the cabins, both teams noticed that the island was totally transformed. Long, winding trenches were dug into the ground, even heading down to the beach, and the campers could see multiple ATVs on either side of them. Both sides also had a very poorly made pickup truck, both which were without windshields or windows.

And in the middle of it all stood Chris Maclean, wearing the biggest smile they had seen all season. "Wasn't this a nice surprise? While you all were sleeping, our interns were hard at work preparing for the next challenge!"

Tyson, looking very impressed, asked, "Some kind of _sick_ war challenge?"

Chris nodded, and announced for the entire viewing world to hear, "Campers, your second challenge on Total Drama the New Challenge is…"

Some campers waited with bated breath for Chris' dramatic announcement.

_Confessions_

Carsen: If it's what I think it is...it's going to be AWESOME! (She grins widely)

Gracie: This is going to be the BEST CHALLENGE EVER! (She starts dancing enthusiastically) Gracie CAN'T WAIT!

Tyson: A challenge where we get points for shooting people? Now that's _my_ kind of challenge!

_End_

"…Total Drama Total War! You'll all be given paint ball guns, and be forced to fight against the other team for supremacy of the island!"

Carsen grinned happily, while Gracie whooped enthusiastically. Rodrek also looked enthused, and a slightly dangerous glint was in his eye.

Chris grinned. "And that's not all! You'll also be given a few trash bombs for good measure."

Logan pictured the carnage in his mind and smiled, while Inola looked slightly horrified. "What about the trees and the wildlife here?"

Chris looked slightly irritated that not everyone _loved_ this completely new and awesome challenge. "Oh, yeah," he stated, "for you environmentally conscious people out there, we promise that no animals or plant life was harmed in the making of this episode."

Inola didn't look satisfied. "That's reassuring," the rebel said sarcastically.

Chris smiled winningly at the camera. "We _promise_."

Turning back to the campers, the host gestured to Chef Hatchet, who was carrying two cases towards them. "Also, you'll be wearing special suits designed specifically for this challenge."

Kenny looked interested. "What do they do?"

The host shook his head as the chef dropped the cases and promptly walked off camera once more. The host then smirked dangerously. "You'll find out!"

Gracie pouted. "You never tell us anything!"

The host, looking hurt, countered, "Sure I do. I just usually tell you when it's too late to do any good!"

The campers looked at the two cases, and noticed that they were marked by their team names. Chris, looking very anxious to get the challenge underway, clapped his hands and said, "Campers, get suited and geared up, and we can get this _awesome_ challenge going!"

The host turned away from them, and muttered to himself, "Why didn't I think of this last season?"

The campers, behind him, immediately dug into the cases, grabbed their weapons, and started to shrug into their "special" suits.

As they put them on, the campers realized that they were very form fitting and comfortable. Ripley smiled at this revelation. "I'm looking good, and in a moment, the Ligers won't be," she said to herself.

Chris, noticing that everything was good to go, began to lie out the overview of the challenge. "As I've said before, the challenge is a contest of winning the war of Wawanakwa. If you take a certain amount of paint ball damage, you will be officially out of the challenge. The team who successfully manages to "kill" the other will win the challenge and an expensive buffet, courtesy of Chef's paycheck!"

Every camper looked up and grinned excitedly. Even after only a few days of the horrible food, they could feel their stomachs groaning for some real food that would actually provide some small amount of nourishment.

At the same time, they thought they could hear an angry shout at Chris' statement, but the television host paid it no mind. "Campers, the Killer Ligers will take the left side of the island, and the Screaming Griphons will take the right side! I'll give you approximately two minutes to come up with a strategy! Now get to it!"

Walking off, probably to get a good vantage point without being within firing range, the host left them. Both teams glared at one another for a moment, and then walked to their sides, hopping into the elaborate trenches provided for them.

_Confessions_

Alister: This challenge is going to be seriously intense. I'm going to be giving it my all, that's for sure!

Lily: I normally don't like fighting, but if that's what the challenge is, I better not blow it.

_End

* * *

_

Donnie looked at his Killer Liger teammates. "So," the metal head asked, "Does anyone have a plan?"

Carsen nodded enthusiastically. "We need to use the vehicles somehow, maybe to sneak around them?"

Addy smiled. "I am definitely driving one of those things!"

Ethan cut in. "We'll definitely need a coordination between two different areas of fire. Some should stay here, but others should take the ATVs, as Carsen suggested."

The cheerleader smiled, in her element.

Zarya spoke up suddenly. "Should a couple of us…bring the truck around for barricading the trench?

Lily smiled enthusiastically at this statement. "That's a great idea, Zarya! Maybe you and…Zane could do it?"

The two looked briefly at each other.

Zane told her simply, "I'll take the back. I don't like driving."

Zarya simply nodded.

_Confessions_

Zarya: It feels like I have to make an impression on the team…or else I'll be gone. …I just hope I won't screw it up.

Zane: I also don't like getting hit by paint balls. They _hurt_.

Lily: This was a perfect chance to throw those two together. Lily the matchmaker is on the job!

_End_

Charlie looked around at the team briefly. "I think I'll stay here."

Rodrek nodded as well. "A brilliant suggestion."

Ethan looked at Tyson in slight dislike. "What will you be doing?"

Tyson had a dangerous but also confident air about him.

"I'm going to be the leader, what else?"

Ethan shrugged, and looked at the people who would leave the safety of the trench. "God luck."

Carsen nodded. "You, too!"

Zarya looked on edge, and simply walked towards the truck. Zane, hesitantly, walked after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zak looked at his Screaming Griphons teammates. "Mates," he announced, "we appear to have a situation on our hands. Who'd like to go where?"

Lyn, with a steely-eyed determination, stared longingly at the ATVs.

"I am _going_ to be driving a vehicle."

Logan stared at her for a moment. "That looks like fun. I'll take a vehicle."

Lyn looked at him and smirked, breaking her seemingly endless stare with the ATV.

"Think you can keep up with me, a pro racer?"

Logan only smirked back confidently.

Alister stared at the cabins, an idea taking forth in his mind. "I've got an idea. Think of it as a special mission of sorts."

Mina jumped up. "Mystery! Intrigue! I'll be with you, overcoming every trial thrown at us!"

Samantha just huddled up miserably in the corner of the trench. Ripley looked at her. "You all right, Samantha? You going to be ready for the challenge?"

The shy bookworm only shrugged, and Ripley continued. "Look," she said, "The other team has paint ball guns. They will aim at you. They will shoot you. It will _hurt_. Probably a lot."

Samantha only stared at her, so the girly sports harasser told her, "The only way for you to prevent the pain is to shoot them first. "Kill" every one of those damn Ligers, and it'll be fine."

She looked at the bookworm. "You got that?"

Samantha clutched her pain ball gun determinedly. "Ready."

Ripley patted her gently on the back. "That a girl."

Gracie looked at Jason, Zak, and Alison. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I refuse to sit in this trench while everyone else gets to have fun shooting people!"

Jason looked at her, and then the truck. "Well," the explorer said, "we could take the truck."

Gracie's eyes lit up. "YAY!"

Alison looked at Zak. "I think we'd better sit in the back, and hang on _tight_."

The strategist looked back at her. "What else did you have in mind?"

Gracie hugged Jason to her briefly, making him blush. "You can be my co-pilot! My assistant as we go to ram the other team's vehicles!"

The four strolled off to prepare the truck for "take-off".

Takbir stared at everyone, who seemed to have his or her own objective in mind. The comedian touched his Mohawk. "I guess I'll just stand in the trench and make a good target for the other team."

Ripley looked at him. "Well, when you die, can you give me your gun? I'm going to win this challenge!"

_Confessions_

Takbir: (Smiles) I am not good in a war situation. Let's get that out of the way right now. Still, you can't win them all.

Gracie: I haven't had that much fun since… (She thinks for a bit) Yesterday!

Ripley: This is the Screaming Griphons time! This is our house!

Alister: The other team…won't know what hit them (Smiles mischievously)

_End_

With strategies in mind, the campers rushed to get ready. Chris' voice rang out of the megaphone in the distance.

"CAMPERS, YOUR TWO MINUTES ARE UP! THE CHALLENGE OFFICIALLY STARTS NOW! TRY NOT TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD!

The host put down his megaphone to watch the action. He smiled. This was _awesome_ television!

Back on the battleground, the two teams were either starting their engines, or trying to see where the enemy was.

Everyone was ready.

The war for Wawanakwa had officially begun.

* * *

**So how was it? How did I do? If you could, please leave a review telling me how you either liked or didn't like it. That would be AWESOME! Also, I'd like to thank all of you who have left reviews. 155 reviews in less than ten chapters...simply astounding. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, without you this wouldn't have been possible! You all are awesome, and don't forget to review this time (if you feel like it), that would be greatly appreciated by yours truly!**

**Before I forget, here are the results of the poll I had going. Judging by the votes of 21 people, the top five favorites were Samantha, Zane (both were tied for first), Gracie (you all seem to like her), Alister (who made an astounding comeback, having gotten no votes the poll before), and Tyson (antagonists are always fun characters). Thanks to all of you that voted!**

**Next chapter will be the second challenge in its entirety. Not sure when that'll be finished, as school is starting to get rough again.  
**


	11. All is Fair in Love and War

**Hey everybody, it's ultimateTORINOR again. Saying that I'm really proud of myself. I managed to finish the second challenge before Monday! YAY! Anyway, I also wanted to say sorry. Sorry if it's not very good, and sorry if your character doesn't get many lines. It was very hard to write this chapter, as there were many things happening at the same time. So, naturally, it got really complicated. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway. At least enough to review. I know this probably isn't my best work, but I tried really hard. So hard, my brain hurts. But seriously, I hope you enjoy it, I don't own Total Drama Island, and I hope you enjoy the war challenge!

* * *

**

Watching and waiting for the action to unfold, Chris Maclean suddenly looked straight at the camera.

"We realize that during this challenge, the campers may do some pretty _awesome_ stunts. And while they will probably come out of it just fine, they've probably done lots of other crazy stuff before! And to avoid many lawsuits, we here at Total Drama say _do not try any of what you see here at home, seriously, you could get really messed up!_"

Smiling widely, the host raised his arms dramatically and smiled widely. "With all the legal precautions out of the way, let's see the _action_!"

* * *

Down at the trenches, it was quiet for a moment, as the teams finally got into favorable positions.

There was an inevitable silence, a calm before the storm.

A silence that was almost immediately broken by Tyson, who sprang up from the Ligers trench, and started firing multiple rounds in between death threats.

* * *

In the Griphons' trench, Ripley, Takbir, and Samantha hit the ground hard, and watched as the "deadly" bullets whizzed over their heads. Alister and Mina crouched down, and looked at their three teammates.

Alister looked towards the cabins. "We're going to need a distraction if my secret plan is going to work."

Takbir smiled. "Now that's a job I can handle!"

Saluting comically, the comedian army-crawled away, in the opposite direction of the cabins. Alister beckoned to Mina, and the two got prepared to make a break for it at anytime.

_Confessions_

Alister: You just got to like Takbir. The guy is willing to face certain death for a plan that probably won't work!

Ripley: I can tell that Takbir's going to die laughing. (Smiles)

* * *

In the Ligers' trench, Ethan walked over to Tyson, and forced the delinquent to put his paint ball gun down.

"Do you want to waste all of your ammo in a useless offensive?"

Tyson jerked away from the assassin. "I'm the leader! You'll follow my instructions, damn it! Open fire!"

Ethan shook his head. "Calm down, or I'll _force_ you to," he whispered dangerously.

Rodrek and Charlie decided to shoot some paint balls to keep the pressure on the other trench. While the painter wasn't shooting anything, Rodrek was a better shot, and effectively held the other team down.

Charlie glanced at him. "You've got a hidden talent."

Rodrek shook his head, although he kept looking at the opposite trench for any sign of movement. "It's only a matter of necessity. I've got people I would rather protect, and that knowledge makes me try harder."

Charlie nodded, although her eyes kept drifting back to Rodrek occasionally.

_Confessions_

Charlie: People he wants to protect?

Rodrek: We _will _win this day! I will make sure of it…

_End_

Tyson glared at him, and he turned his gun towards Ethan slightly, but before he could complete the motion, Takbir suddenly popped up from the trench opposite them.

The comedian took a deep breath, and shouted, "WOLVERINES!"

Ethan was silent for a moment, and then silently aimed his gun at Takbir. Deftly pulling the trigger twice, he nodded in satisfaction as both shots hit the comedian in the head. Tyson laughed and punched the air.

In the middle of the chaos, Alister and Mina slipped away, unnoticed.

_Confessions_

Ethan: That's how it's done.

_End

* * *

_

As Takbir hit the ground, the two remaining Griphons still remaining in the trench ran carefully over to their fallen comrade.

Ripley asked him, "Are you all right?"

Takbir smiled, but his grin faltered. "I can't move! I can't move at all!"

Samantha looked surprised for a moment, but put two and two together. "Those suits that Chris gave us…"

Ripley smiled and looked at her female teammate. "Right! Those suits must stop us from moving when we're dead!"

They were about to marvel more at Takbir's condition, but shots suddenly picked up again from the other trench.

Ripley looked at Samantha. "We're going to have our hands full."

Samantha nodded, and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Ripley gathered up Takbir's unfired gun, and ran off, intent on taking down some Ligers. Samantha hurried after her.

Takbir remained lying there, without anyone to talk to.

"Okay then…I'll be here…"

The comedian felt his Mohawk.

"At least I've got you to talk to…"

* * *

Gracie tapped her foot impatiently, and when that didn't work, started jumping up and down.

"Can we get moving, please?"

Alison finally jumped in the back of the truck.

"It doesn't seem a safety hazard, despite not having a windshield or windows."

Gracie smiled brightly. "That's actually a good thing!"

Jason looked inquiringly at the hyperactive dancer. "Really?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Copilot, you have a lot to learn! We don't have a windshield or windows, so there's a zero percent chance that we'll get impaled by any stray glass shards!"

Zak spoke up. "But that makes sure it's a 100 percent chance that we're hit by stray paint balls, mate."

Alison looked at the trees around them, which were getting splattered with paint. "Speaking of which, here it comes."

Gracie immediately got into the drivers seat, and Jason closed the passenger seat door. Zak climbed into the back with Alison, and Gracie turned the key that was thoughtfully already placed in the ignition. The engine started, and Gracie gave a howl of victory.

The truck lurched forward, and Zak and Alison shared a look of absolute terror pass. _Gracie_ was _driving_ the truck. The hyperactive dancer suddenly floored it, and the truck sped ahead.

Soon, only the words of Gracie's shout of "Road Trip!" lingered in the air.

_Confessions_

Gracie: Do you think I should've mentioned I don't actually have a _legal_ driver's license? (She stares slightly angrily at the camera) That's not my fault! The cops took it away!

Jason: The good thing about that was I got to sit next to Gracie. (He stares dreamily into the distance)

Zak: Mates, I've calculated our potential chances of surviving this ride. Alison's and mine are slightly higher, considering that we'll probably be thrown off before we actually _hit_ something. Gracie and Jason? (He slices one hand across his neck)

_End

* * *

_

Carsen, Addy, Inola, Kenny, Lily, and Donnie found their ATVs after a short trek away from their assigned trench. All were slightly eager to get their hands on one, even if only to help the team. Of course, there was a slight flaw to their grand plan.

There were only three vehicles.

Donnie turned to the rest of them. "All right," he started, "Who will absolutely die if they aren't allowed on one?"

Addy, Carsen, and Kenny immediately raised their hands. Lily looked secretly happy at the lack of vehicles, and Inola looked just as delighted. Donnie shrugged and grinned at the ladies.

Carsen immediately hopped on her ATV. Addy and Kenny did the same. The cheerleader looked at the three ATV-less Ligers.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls."

Lily smiled at her. "You do what you have to do! We'll head back to the trench!"

Inola raised an eyebrow at her. "We will?"

Kenny smiled. "You'll all do fine, I'm sure of it."

The extreme fighter looked specifically at Lily and added, "Good luck, Lily."

The sweet girl blushed slightly. "Thanks, Kenny."

Addy whooped enthusiastically. "This is going to be awesome! Shame you all have to miss the fun."

Inola looked at her. "I think we're good."

Carsen smiled. "Auto Bots, roll out!"

As one, the three Griphons ATVs sped away, although Kenny's somehow managed to hit a tree, causing the extreme fighter to fall off. As he was getting back on, Donnie called out to him. "Are you good, man? You need any help?"

Kenny waved at them. "I'm good!"

The extreme fighter sped away shakily, sometimes almost tipping over before righting himself again. The other two ATVs were way ahead of him.

Donnie stared at his two female teammates. "Do you think he knows how to ride that thing?"

Inola shrugged. "I think he's all right."

Donnie smiled slightly. "That's exactly what I thought."

As the two started to head back towards their trench, Lily took one worried glance back at Kenny, who was still visibly struggling, before hurrying after Donnie and Inola.

_Confessions_

Donnie: Kenny's going to need to pull his weight during this, or _boom_, he's gone. It's the strange way that these shows work.

Kenny: I've got this. All I've got to do is believe.

Carsen: For some _strange_ reason, I'm not sure Kenny was the best choice on an ATV.

_End

* * *

_

Another short distance from the Ligers' trench, Zane and Zarya neared their team's truck.

Zarya immediately got in and turned the key, and the engine sputtered to life. The loner then looked at Zane, who was still standing, watching the truck.

Zarya hissed in impatience. "Get in."

Zane looked at the loner for a moment. "I don't think so," the reader said, his eyes flashing in slight fear.

Zarya looked at him, and a small smile appeared on her face for a moment. "You're just a coward," she threw at Zane.

Zane stared at her for a split second, and said, "And you most likely have anger management issues."

Zarya shot back immediately, "It's good to know we _both_ have our problems."

Zane looked impressed, and his eyes flashed once more, this time displaying a wide variety of colors, lingering mostly of a curious purple.

"Despite your verbal prowess, that still doesn't want to make me go into that wingless deathtrap," Zane said dryly.

Zarya's mood shifted, and she leveled her paint ball gun right at the reader's head.

"Then, you're of no use to me. Get on, and I won't shoot you in the head. Several times."

Zane's eyes shifted immediately to a sick green. He hastily retreated to the back of the truck without another word.

Zarya muttered, "Finally."

_Confessions_

Zane: This only proves my theory that Zarya is unstable.

Zarya: He is _so_ annoying…

_End_

The loner started to inch the truck forward carefully. However, before she could travel any further, screams of terror caught her ear. Turning her head, the loner's eyes widened as she saw the opposite team's truck shoot past their own vehicle, narrowly missing the trees that littered the landscape. The truck was gone as quickly as it had come, and no shots were fired.

Zarya's eyes glittered with determination.

She picked up speed as she decided to follow the other team's truck. She would catch up to them eventually. And when she did, there would be a shoot out to remember.

* * *

Logan and Lyn reached their team's ATVs after a short trek. The motocross racer immediately sat comfortably on her vehicle. Logan looked at the other two ATVs doubtfully.

"If the other two don't start, I guess I'll just have to sit behind you."

Lyn smirked at him. "I guess _you'll_ just have to walk."

Without waiting for an answer, she took off. Logan shook his head, although he was grinning.

"Damn, she knows how to play the game…"

Without another word, the bad boy jumped onto his own ATV, but not before taking the keys out of the last one. Smiling, he sped off after his teammate.

_Confessions_

Lyn: I know how guys like Logan think. They think like they're all that, but in reality…(She smiles) you just need to know how to handle them, and then you'll be fine.

Logan: She's good…she's real good…

_End_

Alister and Mina were against the cabins. The daredevil peeked out slightly, and then quickly drew his head back in.

Mina looked at him questionably. "They didn't see us?"

Alister looked back at the actress. "Don't worry, Mina. They didn't see us. Takbir's sacrifice was a success."

Mina got a little teary-eyed. "What a brave soul…"

Alister silently agreed with her, and then glanced at the roof of the cabin. Carefully, the daredevil quickly but silently climbed his way up to the roof. Testing it gingerly to see if the thin structure would hold his weight, Alister realized pleasantly that the roof was stronger than it looked. Glancing back down to the ground, he saw Mina staring at him quizzically.

"What's the _mysterious _secret plan?"

Alister looked at her, and then reached down, intent on pulling her up to the roof as well. Mina took it, and was suddenly on the roof with him.

She turned to Alister, looking for an answer.

He understood the glance, and whispered, not willing to risk alerting the other team. "My plan is simple, but risky. We need to attack them from two sides. That's a pretty basic strategy, and one that the other team will be expecting. However, they'll probably be looking for an attack on the ground."

He smirked, and Mina caught onto his plan.

Alister continued. "And if they were expecting an attack from the ground, why would they have any reason to look _up_?"

Mina smiled a bright smile. "Let us strike fear into their hearts!"

Alister grinned wide. "That's the attitude I like to see."

The two inched forwards, until they were able to see the two trenches on the ground below them.

They had a perfect view of the other team; at least four members were open.

Their fingers tightened on their triggers, but at the moment they were about to fire upon their near-defenseless opponents, three other members of the team quickly ran over and hopped in the trench as well.

Mina looked at Ripley and Samantha, both who were poised and ready for action. She got their attention, and then pointed dramatically at the Ligers trench, signifying an attack. The two nodded and got ready to fire.

The Ligers, distracted momentarily by the return of their teammates, had let their defenses down. That was going to be a costly mistake.

* * *

Charlie looked at Donnie, Inola, and Lily, who had just come back from the woods. "Any reason why you're back so soon?"

Donnie looked at the painter. "Didn't have enough vehicles for all of us. Carsen, Addy, and Kenny took them."

Lily nodded and smiled prettily. "So, we decided to just head back here!"

Suddenly shots from the Griphons trench rang out, in very fast succession. The shots were too fast for some of the members on the Ligers to react, and while Ethan, Tyson, and Inola managed to get down without suffering any injuries, Donnie, Lily, Rodrek, and Charlie suffered multiple hits before hitting the ground.

Donnie yelled at the group between shots, "We're pinned down, man! What's the master plan?"

Ethan yelled back, "We have to wait for Zarya and Zane with the truck. They were going to barricade the trench!"

Inola asked calmly, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Everyone was silent at this statement.

Just then, a hail of paint balls hailed down around them, somehow with expert accuracy. Rodrek looked with dismay as several shots hit Charlie's back, and she collapsed.

Donnie suffered the same fate, and the rest of the team looked around wildly to find the source of the new threat. In that small amount of time, Lily was also cut down.

_Confessions_

Alister: I'd say my super secret plan was a major success.

Ripley: I think we're finally winning the challenge! Yes! Take that, Ligers!

_End_

Ethan suddenly spotted the pair on the roof of the cabin. "Everyone, hug the wall of the trench!"

Tyson looked at him furiously, although every surviving Liger did so. Rodrek looked the most sorrowful, and he glanced at Charlie, who looked uncomfortable.

The masked teen said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you."

Charlie looked surprised, and said, "Save your breath, Rodrek. It's only a challenge."

Donnie, also out of the challenge, said, "It is not so bad being dead, man. It's kind of peaceful. Sure, you can't move, but you could probably even go to sleep."

Suddenly, as if trying to prove the metal head wrong, several more shots thudded into Donnie's chest. The metal head winced. "Scratch that, it sucks being dead."

Tyson laughed at his misfortune quietly. "Wow, Donnie. You really suck at these challenges."

Inola looked at her team, and said, "Can we just shut him up?"

Ethan looked as if he was seriously considering it, and Tyson's hand twitched in anticipation.

Lily, however, had other ideas. "Guys," the sweet girl said, "We can't fight anymore. We're probably already down a few people, and killing each other isn't going to help."

Ethan glanced at the delinquent. "She's right."

Tyson nodded sourly, although he nodded towards Lily's direction.

Inola looked around. "Where could those two be? We _need _them here!"

No one knew the answer to the question, but they all knew the truth of that last sentence.

* * *

The two in question were chasing after Gracie, who was currently having the time of her life. The same could not be said about the other people in the speeding vehicle. Zak and Alison were hanging on for dear life, and Jason looking a little green in the passenger's seat.

However, it was a miracle that they'd even lasted this far, and trees were now coming extremely close to the vehicle. However, the driver noticed none of this. She bounced in her seat, and looked at the other occupants, taking her eyes off the road. "Isn't this fun?"

The other occupants waved furiously back at the road, but it was too late. The truck, which had lasted admirably so far, glanced off a tree, abruptly slowing its speed. This turned out to be a good thing, however, as the vehicle ran head on into yet another tree. If they had been going as fast as they were a few moments before, they would have been instantly killed.

At the rate they were going, it was just enough to throw the four of them unceremoniously from the truck.

Gracie immediately got up. "Let's do it again!"

Zak and Alison looked at her if she was mad, and Jason threw up, unable to hold it in any longer.

Alison looked at the hyperactive dancer. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Gracie! Is there a reason we're so far away from _everything_?"

Gracie smiled and shook her head cheerfully. "Just wanted to see how fast it could go."

Alison heaved a sigh, and shook her head wearily. "All right, people, lets go back to the battlefield! We'll just surprise them from behind."

Zak nodded. "Mates, I agree with that. Since we're in enemy territory, let us make the most of it."

_Confessions_

Alison: No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't yell at Gracie. I'm not Courtney. I don't yell at people while doing nothing constructive myself.

Gracie:

Jason nodded, and the explorer resisted another wave of nausea.

Gracie was about to nod, and then caught sight of the other truck approaching. The others did too, and they raced behind the cover of the mangled wreckage of their own truck.

Zarya slowed the truck to a halt, a mere twenty feet before the wreckage of their opponent's truck.

Zane surveyed the damage from the safety of the back.

"Well," the reader said, "We're too late. They obviously all perished in the crash. What a shame."

Zarya looked back at him. "For someone who _claims_ to be smart, you're very dumb sometimes."

Zane's eyes flashed in anger, and he didn't reply. Suddenly, Gracie's head appeared beside the truck.

"She's right, you know. We didn't die. We _almost _did, according to a few _biased _members of the group."

The two Ligers just stared at her. Zane looked at his paint ball gun, and then at Gracie's head.

Zarya didn't waste any time, and aimed quickly at her opponent, squeezing off a few shots. Gracie quickly ducked back behind the truck again, dodging the shots.

Zarya called out, "This game is getting us nowhere. Come out and fight!"

Jason called out, "You want to fight? Well, we won't disappoint."

Suddenly, all four Griphons rushed out from their cover, shooting wildly.

Zarya ducked and watched as a barrage of paint balls flew harmlessly over her head.

Zane wasn't so lucky, and the reader was hit multiple times in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Zak smiled at the sight, having had the honor of the killing blow.

_Confessions_

Zak: Round three goes to me, Zane! (Smiles victoriously)

_End_

Zarya cursed silently, and sat up briefly, shooting the unsuspecting Jason multiple times, as well. The explorer fell to the ground, as well. Gracie looked at the loner furiously, and shouted, "No one _kills_ my co-pilot!"

The dancer aimed her gun at her co-pilot's killer, and shot furiously.

Zarya didn't react fast enough this time, and suffered multiple hits to her shoulders. Nevertheless, the loner managed to stagger to the safety of the back of the truck.

Where she found two fully loaded and dangerous paint ball guns pointed at her head. With two quick shots each, Zak and Alison smiled as Zarya pitched forward, her suit no longer responding to her commands to move.

_Confessions_

Alison: I think I just contributed more in this one challenge than Courtney did on the entire first season.

Gracie: Victory! Team Pickle stands victorious! (Starts dancing wildly and camera hurriedly cuts out here)

Gracie sat down next to Jason.

"We killed the person who got you, loyal co-pilot."

Jason smiled. "That's good."

Gracie looked away from him as Zak and Alison walked over, smiles on their faces.

Alison said, "I think we should get back to camp. There's still a war going on."

Gracie nodded, but looked down at Jason. "You going to be okay?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The three remaining Griphons started to walk away, but Zak was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Mates, go on without me. I'll just…tidy up here a bit."

Alison nodded, and Gracie grinned wickedly.

"Have fun," the hyperactive dancer said before she walked of with Alison.

_Confessions_

Zak: While using the truck would be a god strategy, this way is a lot more satisfying.

_End_

Zak walked back towards the opposing team's truck, and stood facing the defeated Zane and Zarya.

Zarya growled, "What do you want? You've already beaten us. Go away."

Zane could only stare at the Goth strategist, his eyes burning with a fire fueled by deep anger.

Zak set something down between the two of them. "Calm down, mates. I'm just giving you a good bye present."

The two stared at him, waiting for elaboration.

"It's one of those handy trash bombs that Chris let us have."

The two stared at him in horror.

Zak quickly jumped off the back of the truck and started walking away. "It's set for 30 seconds…better start running."

The strategist stopped walking and smirked. "Oh wait…you can't."

With that, he started to catch up with his teammates.

Zane stared after him furiously. "I knew there was a reason I hated him…"

Zarya said, "Despite the fact that he's just _better_ than you?"

Zane's eyes flashed an angry red for about the hundredth time that challenge. "Would this be the right time to say that I _hate_ you?"

Zarya would have responded, but the bomb exploded at this time, filling the air with the most disgusting things ever to be thrown away.

And in the middle of the terrible maelstrom were Zane and Zarya.

_Confessions_

Zane: Worst…experience…ever.

Zarya: I will _never_ talk about this challenge _ever_ again!

Zak: That was _pure gold_, if I have anything to say about it, mates.

_End

* * *

_

Carsen and Addy stopped their ATVs about thirty feet from their cabins, and glanced back to where they had heard the huge explosion.

The cheerleader looked at the female daredevil. "Was that what I thought it was?"

Addy grinned. "If you were thinking about an awesome explosion, then yes, that's what it was."

Carsen grinned. "This challenge is the best thing ever!"

Addy was about to reply back enthusiastically, but her eye caught the two Griphons on top of the cabins.

She silenced the cheerleader with a slight wave of her hand, and pointed towards the roof. Carsen caught on, and grinned wickedly. Slowly, they leveled their guns towards the unaware Alister and Mina.

Just about when they were going to fire, there came a very loud engine noise from behind them. Kenny burst out into the open, his face a mask of terror.

"It won't stop! This crazy machine won't stop!"

Zooming away crazily, the extreme fighter's vehicle was suddenly gone.

Addy and Carsen looked at each other, and then back up to the roof. Alister and Mina, who had heard the noise, had turned around, and saw Kenny's out of control ATV. This, of course, also caused them to see Carsen and Addy, as well.

The Ligers pointed their guns at the Griphons, and Alister and Mina did the same. As one, they all shot deadly bullets of paint from their guns. Also as one, they toppled to the ground, as all four of them had received fatal hits. Alister and Mina felt themselves slowly heading towards the edge of the roof. Unable to stop their forward momentum, the unfortunate pair toppled off the roof, and painfully hit the ground.

Carsen spoke up. "Kenny…I hate you!"

Addy tried her best to look at their now dead opponents, not having much luck due to her suit locking up.

"Are you two all right?"

Alister answered back, "Oh yeah, we're fine."

Carsen said, "That was a pretty good strategy you had going there."

Mina gushed, "It was all Alister's idea! We rained destructive fire on our enemies! We were victorious!"

The actress noticed her current predicament. "For a while, anyway."

_Confessions_

Alister: All plans have to come to an end sometime.

Addy: That falling of the roof thing was pretty awesome. I know they didn't plan that, but I'm pretty jealous. (She smiles) At least I got Alister in the end!

Carsen: I would still be in the war if it weren't for Kenny! (She tries to calm down)

Kenny: Can I help it if my ATV suddenly wouldn't stop? (He groans)

_End

* * *

_

The extreme fighter groaned. His crazy vehicle had finally met its end as it plowed into the trench and suddenly stopped moving. Unfortunately, that had also caused him to fly forward several feet and skid painfully on the ground.

Opening his eyes, Kenny saw feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw Logan pointing a paint ball gun at his head. Lyn was standing a few feet behind him,

Logan looked down at the extreme fighter. "Saw the wipeout," the bad boy said, "Unfortunately, you still need to go down."

With those words, he shot Kenny twice in the head, causing the extreme fighter's suit to look up.

Logan looked back at the motocross racer.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or can we keep moving?"

Lyn hopped down into their trench. "Yes," she said, "But next time, I get to kill them."

Logan was about to refuse, but she flashed her prettiest smile at him.

The bad boy felt his resistance break down, and he said, "God, you're manipulative."

Lyn smirked at him. "I try."

The bad boy and the motocross racer raced along their trench to meet with Ripley and Samantha, who had somehow managed to hold off despite being outnumbered. They took cover, and tried to figure out a plan that would win the challenge in one fell swoop.

* * *

Tyson looked over at the other trench, where the shooting had ceased. He looked back at Rodrek, Ethan, and Inola, the scattered remnants of what had been the favorite in this challenge. The delinquent gritted his teeth viciously. Standing up suddenly, he told them, "I've been sitting here doing _nothing_ for almost this entire challenge! I'm _sick_ of it!"

Inola looked at him. "What do you suppose we do?

Tyson looked at her. "Let's just rush them. We've got nothing left to lose. It's so simple I bet even the Mask over there could do it."

Rodrek growled at him. "I don't like what you're implying."

Tyson stood up. "Let's go already! This is our only shot!"

Inola slowly stood up. Rodrek followed suit, although he glared at Tyson. Ethan stood up confidently.

"Let's do this quietly."

Tyson glared at him. "I don't care how we do this as long as we do this now!"

Ethan stood there calmly, and then walked out into plain sight, and started walking towards the opposite trench carefully. The others followed suit behind him. Slowly, the Ligers went through the possible outcomes in their minds. Finally, they got within firing distance. Ripley chose that moment to peek over the trench, and saw them advancing. Though startled, the Griphons opened fire on the Ligers, with the Ligers firing wildly as well. One by one, they fell, until only one member on one of the teams was left standing.

* * *

Tyson whirled around, expecting a shot to come from any direction. When nothing happened, he took a look at his surroundings. No one else was getting up. Which could only mean one thing.

"Yes! I _won!_ I'm amazing-"

His victory speech was cut off as a hail of bullets hit his back, and the delinquent hit the ground heavily. Knowing he was dead, impossibly so, he turned to face his killer.

Gracie stood there, a grin on her face. "Was I interrupting something?"

Suddenly, all of the eliminated campers found that they could move. Hurriedly, they walked back towards the cabins; desperate to find out had won.

When all 23 campers were there, a helicopter piloted by none other than Chris Maclean came into view. The host took out his megaphone, and started talking.

"I SAW THE WHOLE THING! AND IT WAS ACTUALLY _AWESOME!_ WE HAD SOME LOSERS, AND WE HAD SOME WINNERS, BUT THE PEOPLE WHO GET TO EAT GOOD TONIGHT ARE…THE SCREAMING GRIPHONS!"

The Griphons cheered mightily at this statement, and without another word, headed into the mess hall for their well-earned reward: the buffet.

Chris Maclean shrugged, and addressed the losers, none of which were looking happy. "LIGERS, WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WERE EVEN UP A MAN! I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT THE DRAMATIC CEREMONY TONIGHT!"

Without another word, the host flew away, leaving the losing team alone to decided someone's unfortunate fate.

_Confessions_

Ripley: YES! We won the challenge! This feels so amazing right now…

Takbir: Even though no one ever came to talk to me, we still won the challenge, and that's what makes lying in a trench for a few hours with nothing to do all worth it…

Tyson: So, we lost. It's gonna be time to put my little plan into action soon…

_End

* * *

_

Chris Maclean, still flying the plane and wearing his fashionable pilot's goggles, smiled his wide grin, and said, "Who will the Ligers decide to vote off? Will the Griphons ever leave the mess hall? And will _this_ elimination ceremony be even more dramatic than the last one? Find out soon on Total Drama the New Challenge!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did I do an all right job? Sorry if I rushed it at the end a bit. It seems that many stories try this type of challenge (at least the ones I read anyway) and the authors didn't like the way they turned out. Anyway, please, please, please review! I just noticed that I am really close to 200 reviews by chapter 10! That in itself is amazing! Give yourselves a hand, people! You deserve it! Again, sorry if you didn't like your characters role in the challenge, it was just very hard to write that many separate groups for one challenge. Anyway, if you could also vote in my new poll, that would be awesome! And, also answer this question if you want in your reviews (if you leave one, which would be greatly appreciated by me, the author who slaved over this chapter for you to enjoy): How do you feel about Virtual Reality? How do you feel about using Virtual Reality as a recurring challenge theme? If you could answer that, that would also be awesome! All right, remember that you are all awesome, and remember to vote and review!**


	12. A Traitor Executed

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, with some good news. And a story. First of all, the second elimination is finally here! And for the story...well...I had to work on Friday. Which made me unable to finish it on that day. I went on a trip with my dad on Saturday, and came back late today. Which is why I'm finished now, instead of on Friday. And that's all from my life at the moment. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, just like the previous two before it. However, I battled through writer's block, and finished it, all before Monday. That being said, it probably isn't my best work ever, although I'd appreciate it if you could review anyway. Anyway, notes about the chapter...things get pretty heavy towards the end, especially if you listen to a sad song while reading (might I recommend The Moment I Said It by Imogen Heap? It is an amazing song). There are also some mild sexual innuendos. Nothing too bad. I don't own Total Drama Island, and please enjoy the second elimination ceremony chapter!

* * *

**

The sun drifted low across the sky, just hovering over the island. The war had only ended minutes ago, but already Wawanakwa Island seemed like a more peaceful place. The sunlight that seemed almost nonexistent during the fighting now seeped back into everything.

The losing team, bathed in this newfound light, stared at one another. It looked as though they were going to come to an important decision, but the 12 campers wearily shook their heads and went their separate ways. It had been a _very_ tiring day.

As they left the trenches, their damaged and paint-splattered suits lying forgotten on the ground seemed to symbolize their hard efforts to win the war challenge.

In the end, all of those efforts had failed, and for the first time, the Killer Ligers faced defeat: an option that had seemed impossible only a day ago.

Their elated feelings from the first challenge were gone, replaced with a certain dread and paranoia that their chances at the rest of their lives could end tonight.

* * *

The Screaming Griphons, however, were in a completely different mood. This was partly because of their victory in the day's challenge.

It was also because they were face to face with their well-earned reward.

The buffet was stationed in the middle of the hall, and seemed designed to catch everyone's eyes. The Griphons felt their eyes widen and mouths just _looking_ at the food.

There was a split seconds pause, and then the winning team threw themselves at the buffet, wanting to try a little bit of everything. They were almost certain it was the last good meal they were going to get on the god-forsaken island.

_Confessions_

Logan: The moment I saw that steak, I _attacked_.

Takbir: (Smiling) I guess everybody had the same idea.

Samantha: …I went for the sandwiches…

Ripley: (Smiling victoriously) _They_ can keep their hot tub, my team gets a _feast_!

Gracie: Pancakes! Maple Syrup! Tools of world domination! (Grins slyly) Not that…I would try…or anything.

_End_

Chef Hatchet, unnoticed, watched the commotion from the doorway of the kitchen. His fists clenched, as if he kept remembering _who_ was paying for the reward in the first place. However, a small smile played on the cook's face for a moment, as he watched the teens almost come to blows over his food. Then, the smile flickered and died as he turned back to his task in the kitchen: tomorrow's breakfast. Chef took one last look at the buffet fight scene, and shut the door.

* * *

Inola surveyed the woods carefully, and despite a disgusting smell lingering in the air there was no actual damage to the forest. Even the trees that the Griphons truck had crashed into had no visible damage. The rebel sighed in relief.

Inola effortlessly climbed the tree next to her, getting up into the high branches. Looking at peace, the rebel surveyed the landscape from her throne. Lingering on the sheer brightness that bathed her face from the sky, Inola leaned back comfortably, at peace.

That peace, unfortunately, was fleeting, as she heard footsteps approach her tree. Looking down, Inola could barely see a female camper far below her. On further inspection, she realized that it was Charlie, who characteristically was carrying a paintbrush and a complete paint set.

Inola watched curiously as the painter stopped right in front of her tree. Charlie set up to get the lighting just right and set to work, often pausing to study the scene in front of her.

Stealthily, the rebel headed back down, curious of what her teammate was painting.

Quietly getting situated on the first branch, Inola looked at the painting that Charlie worked tirelessly on, not even noticing she was being watched.

The painting depicted the forest, and the painter used vibrant colors to accentuate how alive the trees were. Charlie was putting the finishing touches on the sun, which glinted between the painted trees.

Now, Inola wasn't a painter herself, but she could tell serious skills when she saw them.

Without thinking, she called down to the painter, "You've got some talent."

Charlie instantly froze, paintbrush still in hand.

She turned in time to see Inola jump from her low-hanging branch, landing neatly in front of her.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't usually like sunshine, but there's no rain today. And I _had _paint something."

Inola looked up at the sky for a moment. "It's going to rain tonight."

Charlie arched an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

Inola smirked. "Because I'm a Cherokee, and, as everybody knows, we're _magic_."

Charlie eternal frown started to lift for a second, and then it was back.

The painter then noticed a hint of a tattoo on Inola's body. Pointing towards them, the painter asked, "Part of your culture, too?"

Inola smirk froze on her face, and she drew away slightly.

"Yeah," she said distantly, "That's from my culture, too."

Charlie was thoroughly confused, but before she could question the rebel's actions, she turned away.

"It was nice talking to you," Inola said, before walking away.

Somehow, Charlie thought, as she gathered up her things, she didn't think Inola meant those last words.

The painter shook her head, and with everything in hand, including her painting, she walked away as well, back to camp.

* * *

Donnie, Kenny, and Ethan were hanging out by the cabins.

Ethan groaned.

Donnie looked at him. "What's up, dude? Not used to losing?"

Ethan didn't answer, and the metal head continued. "That's losing for you. It keeps happening to you, and somehow, it still hurts like bitch."

Ethan shook his head, and replied, "I'm used to losing," the assassin said.

Donnie and Kenny waited for elaboration, and Ethan continued.

"It's just…the words of my uncle keep coming back to me."

Kenny looked questionably at his friend. "What did he say?"

Ethan looked at the ground. "He told me to always to always do my best, and to play honorably."

It was Donnie's turn to look quizzically at the assassin. "I don't see the problem here, man."

Kenny echoed, "You did pretty well."

Ethan looked at them. "You don't understand," the assassin, said, "I could've taken them all single-handedly. Instead, I spent the majority of the time hugging the trench. Defeat I'm used to, but that _badly_…"

The assassin shook his head bitterly.

Donnie clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," the metal head told him, "Everyone has bad days."

Kenny started slightly at these words, but the other two didn't notice.

Donne suddenly smirked. "Besides, if you performed as good as you said you could, and we still lost, you'd probably be the one going home tonight."

Ethan looked comforted by these words. "At least it would be because of being a threat, and not because of performing poorly in a challenge."

Kenny reacted violently at these words, and his fists clenched tight.

The extreme fighter walked suddenly off to the cabin, shaking slightly.

Ethan and Donnie watched him go, confused expressions on their faces.

"Was it something we said?"

_Confessions_

Donnie: Kenny…he hasn't been acting like himself…he has to know when to just _let go_…

Ethan: (Smiling) Donnie's words are true. It's good to know that I've already found people to rely on.

Kenny: Performed poorly? I…didn't do that badly, did I?

_End

* * *

_

Kenny politely opened the door for Charlie, who had her hands full. Nodding towards him, the painter shuffled in. He followed after her, letting the door go behind him.

The extreme fighter sat on his bed, staring at nothing, while the painter set everything down and walked out. Seconds later, he reached into his bag, and pulled out a can of spray paint. Shaking it slightly, the extreme fighter left the cabin once more, this time to be alone. Outside, it was apparent that Donnie and Ethan had already moved on.

Unnoticed by everyone, someone managed to sneak into the Ligers' cabin, a wicked grin on their face.

* * *

In the mess hall, the Griphons had all gotten their different amounts of food without serious injury.

Sitting at their table, they were talking to one another, between huge mouthfuls of food.

Alister looked at the comedian sitting next to him. "Dude, that was an amazing thing you did."

The comedian looked slightly puzzled. "What did I do?"

Ripley also looked at him, finishing a bite of pasta in the same moment.

"The sacrifice, coupled with the Patrick Swayze reference…"

The comedian suddenly grinned at his teammates. "That was nothing, I'd been waiting to do that quote for awhile now…"

Alison called out, "Without you, we probably wouldn't have won as easily as we did."

Takbir grinned again, and laughed as Samantha patted him on the back. "Guys, it was nothing."

The comedian dug into his food more enthusiastically than he had before. The Griphons around him smiled. Mission accomplished.

_Confessions_

Alister: Takbir, I noticed that you spent about 99.99% of the challenge today in the trench…

Alison: So we just wanted to say that we…

Samantha: …Appreciated your sacrifice.

Ripley: (Smiles) Takbir, you're a true team player. I _respect _that.

_End_

The teammates continued to eat, and talk about their favorite moments from the challenge.

Farther down the table, Zak, an eternal grin on his face, looked like he was reliving a particularly good memory. The actress across stared at him for a moment, and then opened her mouth. "Having a particularly good flashback moment?"

Zak started, but nodded enthusiastically. "One of the best moments of my life."

Mina waited for him to elaborate, and he obliged her. "Setting a trash bomb to blow up my greatest rival…it felt amazing, mate."

The actress nodded back, just as enthusiastically. "The thrill of beating your eternal enemy, combined with the elation of victory…"

The actress suddenly noted on a more somber note, "It's almost like the beginning of a tragedy."

Zak looked at her for a moment, and then smiled ruefully. "I consider every moment on this island a tragedy."

The actress laughed, and then the two compared thoughts of what the next challenge was going to be.

At the end of the table, Gracie was chatting amicably with Jason between the endless forkfuls of maple syrup covered-pancakes.

"You lasted a lot longer than the others back home," she commented innocently.

Logan, next to them, choked on his water, but the two didn't notice.

Jason blushed slightly, and Gracie continued, "In fact, they always seemed to fall out after the first sharp turn."

Jason shook his head. "I didn't want to let the team or _you_ down."

The hyperactive dancer giggled. "The others just didn't have your stamina."

Logan choked once more on his water. "Get a room," he muttered, glaring at his two happy teammates. Sighing, and turning back to his one solace, his steak, he was shocked to see that his prize had mysteriously disappeared.

The bad boy looked across from him, where Lyn was smiling and chewing something. She smirked at him, and his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Did you just _take_ the rest of my steak?"

She swallowed, and nodded.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Finally, he was able to form one coherent word.

"Why?"

The motocross racer shrugged. "It looked good, and I wanted to see what your expression was going to be."

Logan would have replied, but Lyn became suddenly very interested in the conversation beside them.

The bad boy shook his head. There were some things you just _didn't_ do.

And despite the occasional conflict, the winning team stayed in the mess hall, even after they had eaten more than their fill of food. The good atmosphere that was nowhere else on the island made them loathe leaving its shelter.

For the Screaming Griphons, it was a great finish to a perfect victory.

* * *

However, for the other team, it was a completely different situation.

Zane was currently relaxing in the hot tub with his book. The reader turned a page, and his eyes flashed a murky color of disgust. After multiple showers, the horrible smell from the trash bomb hadn't completely dissipated.

He glared daggers at Zarya, who was currently standing alone, as if waiting for some other misery to befall him. By the way she was glaring back at him, she probably was.

Rodrek, approaching the hot tub too, saw the conflict between his two teammates. Smiling slightly, he walked up to Zane. The reader looked less than thrilled to see him, but kept reading anyway.

When the masked teen got next to the hot tub, he spoke to his male teammate. "What are you doing?"

Zane didn't look up. "Is that a trick question?"

Rodrek shook his head almost imperceptibly, but somehow the reader caught the slight movement from the corner of his eye. Setting his book safely on the edge, he glared at Rodrek, his eyes a fiery red. "I'm doing the same thing I did yesterday. Pretending that today never happened. Then, when I get _eliminated_, therapy will be easier to handle."

The person who had slipped into the Ligers cabin slipped out again, completely unnoticed.

Rodrek laughed, but stopped short as he clasped a hand to his head. Stumbling about for a moment, his eyes locked on Zane's, who was now staring at the masked teen.

Rodrek spoke, and his voice sounded as demonic as it was the first day on the island.

"The one holding strength will be the next to go. His passing through the door will be wanted."

With those chilling words, Rodrek's knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. Retching for a moment, the masked teen struggled to remain composure. Zarya, witness to the spectacle, ran over and helped her teammate to her feet.

The Russian glared at Zane. "So, you were just going to stand there, were you?"

Zane looked at her. "_You_ seemed to have it under control, _for once_."

Zarya glared furiously at him, and then turned away, partially dragging Rodrek with her. Zane simply went back to reading.

The pair struggled over to the cabins, intent on letting Rodrek rest for a moment. Zarya threw open the cabin door wide.

The next instant, she let out a yell in shock and horror.

* * *

The sun was just finishing its eternal journey around the sky, when all of the Ligers gathered inside their cabin. Every member on the team had looks of disbelief on their faces.

They had all come towards the cabin at Zarya's shout, and were staring in horror at their bags.

While they were off doing various things before tonight's elimination ceremony, someone had snuck into their cabin and coated their stuff with a multitude of spray paint colors.

Charlie looked at her painting, once beautiful, now completely covered in black streaks. Her eyes narrowed.

Kenny walked in, the last one on the team to do so; his spray paint can in hand.

Carsen looked at him, anger burning in her eyes. "What is _that_?"

The extreme fighter looked shocked for a moment, and explained. "It's just spray paint. It's a hobby of mine."

Addy looked at him as well, slightly more under control. "So your idea of a hobby is to paint our _stuff_?"

Kenny looked thunderstruck. "I would never do that-"

The extreme fighter was interrupted as Tyson threw his bag across the room. As it hit the wall, the delinquent's clothes spilled out. Someone had targeted him more thoroughly than the rest, as none of his clothing was spared an unwelcome color change.

The delinquent faced the extreme fighter, heaving in anger. "Just because you _sucked_ today, doesn't mean you take it out on us!"

Tyson rushed at the extreme fighter, only to be held back by Ethan and Donnie.

Kenny looked at them pleadingly. "Guys, you don't believe I would do such a thing?"

Donnie looked at him like he would a stranger. "I've only known you a day, man. You could be _anybody_. Even someone who would paint my guitar for a sick _joke_."

Ethan looked at him sympathetically. "He obviously doesn't know anything about this. He's as shocked as we are."

Everyone calmed down slightly, and the extreme fighter breathed slightly easier. However, what Lily had to say next struck fear in his heart.

Lily stared at him. "Kenny, your bag was the only one untouched."

He looked back at her, pleading desperately with his eyes. "You don't believe I would do something like this, Lily. I know I didn't do so well in the challenge, but…"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know what to believe now," she whispered.

Kenny stared at his team. Everyone was staring at him, carrying something that the culprit had ruined. He felt terrible for them, but he didn't understand why he was being accused of something so cruel.

The extreme fighter watched as Charlie walked over to him, carrying her picture in her hands. He saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, and raised a hand to comfort her. Te next instant, that hand clutched his burning cheek as the painter furiously slapped him.

"You're a _monster_."

With those heart-breaking words, the painter strode out, leaving her painting on the floor behind her.

The rest of the team strolled out, noticing it was time for the elimination to happen. Soon, it was only Rodrek and Kenny left in the cabin.

Walking gingerly, the masked teen strode to the door. Before he took his leave, he whispered to the horror-struck Kenny, "Some things are meant to be."

The extreme fighter was suddenly left alone in the cabin. Taking a shuddering breath, he followed his team out of the cabin.

_Confessions_

Ethan: Kenny was shocked to see the cabin in that state. That much was plain. But, everyone and _everything_ is against him today. He didn't do so well in the challenge, and now…

Donnie: Nobody touches my guitar except _me_. I can't believe I'm not voting for Tyson, but after the cabin scene…

Kenny: (Holding his head in his hands) Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?

Carsen: Kenny, it was your fault we did as bad as we did today, and now…

Addy: …We have no choice but to vote you out.

_End

* * *

_

The Killer Ligers were all sitting around the blazing campfire, and most were anxious to get this over with.

Their host, Chris Maclean, joined them, a smile on his face. He seemed radiant compared to the others, and it was probably because he was thinking of the superb ratings he was bound to receive.

The host showed his white teeth, and started the traditional elimination ceremony. "Ligers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony of Total Drama the New Challenge!"

The television host paused, and gestured at his plate, where eleven marshmallows rested.

"Killer Ligers, when your name is called, come up, and claim your prize!"

The host paused dramatically for a moment, and then announced, "Marshmallows for…"

"Ethan, Lily, Addy, Carsen, Inola, Zarya, Rodrek, Zane, Donnie, and Charlie!"

The ten called campers sighed in relief, and stood up and claimed their marshmallows. Lily and Ethan stared at Kenny, hoping against hope that he would pull through.

Kenny and Tyson glared at one another, and then looked at the lone marshmallow on the plate.

_Confessions_

Lily: I'm so sorry…

_End_

Chris Maclean stared at the last two campers, and said, "Kenny, Tyson, this is the _final_ marshmallow tonight. If your name isn't called, you must immediately go down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island. And you can never come back _ever_."

The final two nodded. Chris Maclean raised his hand high above his head dramatically. "The last one safe for tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyson."

The delinquent smiled, and went over to the rest of his team.

Kenny, on the other hand, slumped in his seat, an unshakable sorrow washing over him. Chris motioned with his hand towards the ominous boat idling by the dock.

"Boat of Losers is that way, bro."

Kenny nodded bitterly, and started the long, lonely trek. But before his feet touched the dock, he turned back towards the team that had betrayed him. Suddenly seeing Tyson's triumphant look, the pieces fit together in the extreme fighter's brain.

He cried out to them, "Don't you see what he's done? He's _poisoned _you all against me! And now he's won…and…I…"

Kenny suddenly remembered something. "Chris, where's Sub-Zero? I _need_ some comfort right now."

The host shook his head. "Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all, "We need her for a challenge later on. She'll be able to join you later."

All of the life seemed to go out of the extreme fighter at these words. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I see how it is…"

With those last words, he boarded the Boat of Losers.

The rest of his team watched the boat drift out of sight. Chris looked at the remaining Ligers.

"The rest of you are safe, for _tonight_."

With that, the host walked away, undoubtedly to get some beauty sleep. The eleven Killer Ligers left as well, heading for their cabin. Some looked more sorrowful than they had a scarce ten minutes ago.

_Confessions_

Donnie: Damn, how could I be so _stupid_? Kenny, I know it's too late for any of this, but…I know you didn't do it.

Charlie: I overreacted. We _all_ overreacted.

Zane: Someone knows how to play the game. (Eyes turn a dark blue color)

_End

* * *

_

Kenny stepped off the Boat of Losers, and looked up at the place it had dropped him off at.

It looked magnificent, a resort complete with a pool, hot tub, and buffet. But none of those things could replace the hole he now felt in his heart.

The extreme fighter saw the other "loser" walking towards him.

Caleb looked at him. "They voted you off?"

Kenny nodded. "I don't even know why."

Caleb nodded back sympathetically. "I know how you feel."

Kenny stared at him for a moment, and then slowly shook his head.

"No, you don't. You don't have a clue."

The extreme fighter walked away, heading towards the expanse and fancy resort. Caleb stared after him for a few moments, and then stared in the direction of the island.

As if by magic, the sky clouded up, and rain began to fall. The strategizer took one last look over the water, and turned away, hurrying to the lobby.

_Confessions_

Caleb: Rough…

_End

* * *

_

Back on the island, the Ligers were hurrying to their cabin to avoid the rain that now came pelting down. Tyson, the last one in the line of people, grinned once before shutting the door, closing out the rain.

_Confessions_

Tyson: (smirking broadly) And the Emmy goes to…me! My plan couldn't have been better executed. I'm safe for another night, Kenny is gone…and he won't interfere any longer. Sure, I had to ruin all of my clothes, but that's a small price to pay…

_End

* * *

_

The Screaming Griphons were still in the mess hall, hearing the pounding thunder and pouring rain outside. Logan turned to the others.

"I'm not going out in the rain just to head back to our cabin."

Everyone nodded at that statement.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and canisters flew in through the kitchen door. As they hit the floor, gas started seeping out of them.

Gracie jumped up as the gas started to flood the room. "Escape plan A!"

The hyperactive dancer charged at the door, and rammed into it. Surprisingly, the door held, but Gracie clutched her head in pan. Jason hurried over to see if she was all right.

Meanwhile, the gas had intruded every corner of the room.

Zak stared at his team, swaying slightly. "Mates, I…getting…tired…"

With that, the Goth strategist fell to the floor, sound asleep. The others could only stare at him for a few seconds before they suffered the same fate.

* * *

Back in the Ligers cabin, they were in the same predicament. Right after they were all in bed, the door to the cabin had been flung open, and canisters had been thrown in, expelling gas throughout the room.

Zarya tried to open the door, but it was locked.

The others had seconds to process this fact before they slumped to the floor, and sleep took them. Chef, wearing a gas mask, entered the room, and surveyed his handiwork. Seeing that the campers were all out cold, he turned to the interns.

"We need to work fast. I'll take the campers in the mess hall, you team up and take these people."

After the chef strode off quickly, Annie and Jonsey began to carry Tyson away. Struggling under his weight, they accidentally hit his head on the door frame. Finally getting him free of the cabin, they carried the delinquent away, and moments later, came back for the next camper. This strange process repeated until the Liger cabin was completely empty.

* * *

Out in the far woods, lightning and thunder lit up the surrounding trees. One tree, illuminated by lightning, painted the strange picture of a teen and a wolf, meticulously painted, standing side by side. A caption read under it: _Kenny was here_.

The lighting changed abruptly, and it became impossible to see either picture or writing. If one didn't know better, they could say that it had never been there at all.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did I do an all right job? Even if I didn't, could you still humor me? I'd like to say sorry to David The Ice for eliminating Kenny. Thanks for being so cool about it. In case any of you were interested, I was originally thinking of having Carsen eliminated because of accidentally shooting some of her teammates, but ultimately decided against it. Anyway, if you could review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. In other related news, most of you seemed enthusiastic about virtual reality. So, if you could, could you maybe give me a few ideas? That, along with a review, would be greatly appreciated. I'm going to be honest with you all: I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be ready. I've been having trouble writing this the past few chapters, so I might hit more rocky stretches. Also, school and work will probably take over my life again. Probably. Most of you know how those things go. **

**Anyways, thanks for being so amazing and awesome and checking out my story! It's because of all of you that I've gotten this far.**

**And, if any of you think this stuff is cool and/or interesting, I've started a wiki page on TDNC. Pretty awesome, I know. If you want to check it out, check out the link I've got in my profile.**

**Thanks, guys, and please remember to review!  
**


	13. Watching From Afar

**Hey everyone, this is ultimateTORINOR. Here to say that I'm really sorry. For a number of reasons. First of all, sorry that this _pile of trash_ took so long. It's short, and I don't think it's very good. And the worst part? None of your characters has a single line in this chapter. Yeah, I know. It's all right to hate me. I'm feeling a little down right now. School's not going so good, and I'm having a hard time at the moment coping with it all. So, I just decided to post what I had, and worry about the consequences later. Anyway, I'll talk more and the end of this. I don't own Total Drama Island, and I hope you all don't downright hate this!

* * *

**

Chris Maclean stood on the dock, his sleep untroubled and smile white. After Chef, who was designated to camera duty, nodded at him, the television host started the recap of the very 'bloody' and _very_ dramatic episode.

"Last time on TDNC, the Screaming Griphons and Killer Ligers were forced against each other in a battle for the island, armed with paint ball guns, trash bombs, and the occasional vehicle!"

Smiling brightly at the fond memory, the host continued. "Despite being a man down, the Screaming Griphons managed to win the day, thanks to _awesome_ tactics and some pretty _nasty_ accidents. As the Ligers were deciding who was going to walk the dock, they found out too late that someone had vandalized their stuff! Thanks to Tyson, 'evidence' gathered at the scene was enough to vote the extreme fighter Kenny out of the competition! With the teams all tied up once again, who will win today's challenge? Where will the next challenge be? Find out today on Total…Drama…the New Challenge!"

The host smirked, and walked away to an undisclosed location.

(Again, Theme Song and Intro would definitely be right here…_I promise_.)

Chef Hatchet looked up from his computer monitor, at the 21 campers currently in position. Currently sprawled on individual cots, they were all still fast asleep and breathing easy. Checking briefly for any sign of alertness from the cots, the chef nodded slightly and turned back to his computer program. After a few minutes of constant typing, Chef Hatchet leaned back in his chair, and smiled in victory. The program was ready.

_Confessions_

Chef: Who's the real Napster _now_, Seth Green?

_End_

Annie and Jonsey struggled through the door of the enclosure, barely supporting the comatose Donnie's weight. Hobbling over to the last empty cot, the two drained interns set Donnie on his appointed cot, and then promptly collapsed from exhaustion. Chef Hatchet rose immediately from his chair, and grabbed the thoughtfully placed glasses of lemonade beside him. Walking over to the interns, he placed the two glasses of the cool liquid in their hands, smirking as they immediately gulped it down.

Jonsey looked at him, panting slightly. "Chef, did anyone tell you your lemonade is the best in existence?"

Chef chuckled lightly, and was about to reply when Chris barged in, a smile lighting up his handsome face, and that white smile was lighting up the room. The host glanced at the comatose campers, and then glanced at the odd sight behind them. The host smirked widely.

Situated behind the campers' sleeping forms was a gigantic machine, made of bits and pieces, and especially odds and ends. There also appeared to be 22 cables connecting the base of the machine to each of the campers' arms.

In short, it was hideously ugly.

However, despite the obvious fact, Chris smiled and chuckled.

Chef looked uneasy for a moment. "Chris, how long are you going to use this… machine for? It hasn't been properly tested."

Chris frowned in confusion. "I thought that intern guy tried it out a few weeks ago?"

The cook shrugged. "And he's still in a coma."

The television host's face lit up. "Well, he didn't technically _die_, so we can't get sued. That's good enough for me!"

Chris cackled for a moment, and then seated himself in front of the computer. Looking at the screen for a few seconds, the host looked at his personal chef and motioned him over.

Chef lumbered over to his side, and looked at the problem that was perplexing him. Shaking his head, he instantly found the problem that was baffling the handsome host.

Slowly, the chef gently pressed down the mouse. All at once, the screen lit up, and Chef's program was activating.

As a result of the simple button press, so was the machine.

Annie and Jonsey retreated to safety as the machine emitted bursts of sparks, and the cables connected to the 22 campers hummed with energy.

The four conscious people in the room watched in amazement as the humming turned suddenly into a high-pitched shriek. As quickly it had come, however, the shrieking noise ceased, and the noise stabilized to a less eardrum threatening level. The campers, despite being right next to the very loud and obnoxious machine, didn't move a muscle.

Chris Maclean looked at the computer screen, and smiled victoriously.

"They are officially in the _game_."

Annie looked at the host quizzically. "The game?"

Chris looked down at her. "The _challenge?_ The most graphically advanced event in the history of Canada!"

Chef grumbled, "That's not saying much…"

Chris looked at the cook. "You're just mad because you didn't think of it first."

Chef Hatchet just shook his head, and Chris continued, a glowing smile on his face. "I even created a name for that _beautiful_ machine over there."

The three still 'present' in the room looked at the machine, wondering if the host saw the same thing they saw. A pile of junk that strangely was able to do extraordinary things, thanks to modern technology.

Chris looked at them triumphantly. "I call her **M.A.G.G.I.E.!**"

Jonsey looked at his employer. "Dare I ask what that stands for?"

Chris frowned at the insolent teen. "No, but you _can_ clean out my crib! Go on, shoo!"

Grumbling, Jonsey left, Annie trailing after him, resigned to more backbreaking work.

Chef looked at the host. "So, what_ does_ that stand for?"

Chris grinned. "The **M**ost **A**wesome and **G**reat **G**ame in **I**ts **E**ntirety!"

The chef just shook his head again.

Chris turned back to the computer. "Let's watch the challenge, shall we?"

Chef looked on, if only to see how realistic the fruits of his efforts were.

The 22 campers were projected on the split screen, one team on one half, and the other team on the other. They were just stirring from their untroubled sleep.

Chris Maclean grinned wickedly. Those campers were in for a nasty surprise.

And the best part of the whole scheme was? He couldn't get sued if an "accident" happened.

The host leaned back in his chair.

Virtual Reality was the Best. Idea. Ever.

* * *

**Yeah, it was bad. I'll readily admit that. I'm just not in the right mindset at this moment in time, so I decided I wouldn't add your characters in the chapter, on account of that I might irredeemably ruin them. This chapter's main focus was getting the idea of virtual reality off the ground. I personally think that's the only thing it succeeded in. But that's just me, and I'm not feeling great at the moment. **

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if even one person would review this. I know this is definitely not my best work by a long shot. I personally think this is the worst chapter there is. But even so, I'd appreciate the review all the same. **

**This story has over 200 reviews now. That's amazing, and I'm thrilled to have so many people reading, and most of all, reviewing this story. It makes me feel good, even though I'm going through a rough patch presently. **

**Now, as for the next few chapters...**

**I'm thinking off either an Italian Job challenge, or a challenge where the campers have to survive in a town beset by many disasters. Please tell me which one you'd prefer in your review (if you leave one). Thanks, as that is yet another problem that is plaguing my thoughts at the moment.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile for who you want the first female camper eliminated to be. Don't forget to vote for your top three females.**

**And I'll shut up now, before my stressed out state reaches through the computer and takes a hold of you. **

**We wouldn't want that.**

**Thanks, guys and girls.  
**


	14. Rifts Created

**Hey, everyone, ultimateTORINOR here. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've got plenty of good reasons for these 11 or so days without a chapter. One is that my second job started, and while I get paid and all that fun stuff, it's still _work_. Some more reasons include school picking up so much that I spent the entire last weekend working on essays. But regardless of those things piling up on me, you guys were never far from my thoughts. Let it be known that I always try my best to make people happy. But anyway...finally on to stuff about this chapter. I'd first like to say sorry, for this chapter doesn't technically have the challenge in it. Still, in light of all that's been going on lately, I'm quite happy that it turned out as good as it did. It's far from perfect, but I wasn't trying to make it perfect. I hope that some of you enjoy this chapter enough to review, because that would really make my day. I don't own Total Drama Island, and happy reading!

* * *

**

The Screaming Gryphons were lying side by side, facing the bright sun shining from its zenith.

Samantha, at the end of the line, stretched slightly and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, the shy bookworm blinked, and looked around.

Her eyes widened, and she immediately started to wake the rest of her team.

They weren't at Camp Wawanakwa anymore. Instead, the team was located in a park of sorts, filled with trees and flowers.

Mina looked at the beautiful scenery around them. Standing up, she trilled, "Plucked off our feet in the dead of the night, into the scene of beauty and light!"

Alison sprang to her feet. The future lawyer looked around at her surroundings as well, but it was with a more critical eye. She whirled around to face her teammates.

"Where are we?"

Zak tried to calm her down. "We don't know, mate. It's a mystery."

Ripley felt her heart-shaped pockets, and pulled out some pink nail polish, amidst astonishment from her teammates.

The girly harasser immediately started applying a fresh coat of nail polish to her nails.

She suddenly felt eyes on her. "What?"

Logan looked at his teammate's nail polish. "Why do you get _your_ nail polish? I know for a fact I had at least _one_ lighter in my pockets."

As if to prove his point, the bad boy pulled out his pockets. Nothing remotely fire-inducing fell to the grass.

Lyn looked over at Alister. "He's just being a baby."

Alister nodded, but then felt his back. "My canes! They're gone!"

The daredevil stood up, only to fall on his knees dramatically.

"Why!"

Takbir felt his Mohawk cautiously, and sighed in relief when it was still there.

"Hey guys!"

The team looked around and found Gracie, sitting in a tree, waving her arms around maniacally to get their attention.

Jason was standing dutifully at the base of the tree, probably to catch the hyperactive dancer if she fell. Which seemed pretty likely at the moment.

The explorer called up to her. "What do you see?"

Gracie looked at her audience. "It's a huge city! It's _huge!_"

The team shot confused glances at one another.

Arbok, mysteriously in Jason's pocket, said, "I don't like the sound of this…"

Samantha looked curiously at the staff, and spoke up. "Where did you come from?"

Arbok answered her, slightly offended, "I've always been here."

The team just shook their heads.

* * *

The Killer Ligers, unlike the Screaming Gryphons, were already mostly awake and shouting at each other.

Now, that might have been for the fact that construction was taking place all around them, and they could barely hear themselves think, let alone carry on a normal conversation with the person standing right next to them.

Addy shouted at the group, "This is probably Chris' idea of a unique wakeup call!"

Donnie shouted back at her, amidst the noise of several construction vehicles backing up at the same time, "That doesn't explain why we're here in the first place!"

Inola looked around dubiously, while Charlie cringed from the shrill noises that continuously rent the air. The team looked around wildly for some escape from their prison, and found it in an opening in the fence surrounding them and the construction area. Running over to it, the 11 members squeezed through it one after another.

As if by magic, the construction noises suddenly stopped, and the campers breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, the team then found themselves in an elaborate parking lot.

Lily looked around in disbelief. "What _is _this place?"

Zane, without a book to read, was forced to contribute to the conversation. "This is a figment of our imagination, made by Chris in an attempt to realize his mad scheme of high ratings."

The group looked at him, Zarya a bit angrily.

Carsen looked at Zane. "You know," the cheerleader said, a playful gleam in her eyes, "That's the longest sentence I've heard from you all competition."

Zarya glared at the reader. "Not to mention that it makes absolutely no _sense _whatsoever."

Lily tried to clear the air between the two of them. "Let's just _calm _down."

Zane shrugged, and looked down at his book again, only to realize he didn't have it anymore. The reader's eyes flashed gray in despair, and he looked off into space, possibly imagining how the plot was advancing in his head.

Zarya huffed, but she calmed down as well.

Rodrek nodded at the cheerleader, and then looked at the reader. "I think we are getting a lot closer to the truth."

Tyson glared at him hatefully, but there was also a calculating gleam in his eye. "You know, you're always thinking, but I can never tell what you're thinking, or what you're going to do next."

Charlie looked at the delinquent, her face impassive. "What's your point, Tyson?"

Tyson was about to reply, but Chris Maclean's voice suddenly boomed out, "So I just talk into it, and they can hear me? I can insult them and they have no choice but to listen to me? Awesome!"

The host starting chuckling evilly, and both teams whirled around, trying to find out where the host was hiding.

* * *

Back in the park, Ripley called out, "Where are you hiding, you attention obsessed freak?"

Takbir grinned at her. "_That_ was a nice one."

She smiled back at the comedian. "Thanks, I try."

* * *

Back in the real world, Chris' reaction was different than her teammate. Turning off the mike, the host said to Chef, "That hurt, man. That really hurt, deep down."

Chef Hatchet raised his eyebrows, and the host continued. "Am I a freak?"

Chef looked at Chris, and then at the computer screen. Loud girl on the Screaming team had a point.

The host looked at the chef, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Hug me, Chef."

Crossly, Chef pushed Chris back to the mike. The host took a deep breath, and activated it again, taking a look at the monitors as he did so. Both teams looked very confused about their predicament, making the host smile sadistically. He was going to enjoy _moment_ of this. The old Chris was back, baby.

"Campers, I hope you slept well?"

* * *

Back in virtual reality, Logan's face twisted into a snarl. "No games, Maclean! What the _hell _did you do?"

Over in the parking lot, Ethan faced the empty sky above the Killer Ligers. "He's got something planned. Prepare yourselves!"

Chris' voice echoed throughout the virtual reality world again. "Campers, all we did was play a little…trick on you. The usual 'wake up in a whole place and confuse everyone' trick. Although, the Total Drama version of that trick is to take 22 campers and stick them into virtual reality! Isn't that awesome?"

* * *

Zane's eyes flashed in victory at this statement, but Zarya turned to him crossly. "You weren't right. This _place_ isn't a figment of our imaginations!"

Donnie was the one who broke them up this time. "Chill, you can have different interpretations on this."

* * *

Chris interrupted further team arguments. "Thanks to the technical genius of myself, and to an extent Chef Hatchet, we've developed an entire city for you to explore! It's called…_New Chris City_!"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at this announcement. The host continued explaining his grand master plan. "But that's not the challenge! In honor of the sequel that _I_ wanted a part in that never happened, the challenge today is based off the popular movie _Italian Job_! Your task will be to find the _gold_ hidden somewhere in the city, and then steal it like the criminals I know each and every one of you are!"

* * *

Alister grinned. "Sounds easy enough."

As if only to spite the campers, Chris added, "And what Italian Job challenge would be complete without an epic car chase? The police won't be too happy when you steal said _gold_, and they'll attempt to stop you any way they can, which may or may not include a suicidal vehicle crash!"

* * *

Inola muttered, "Great."

The host finished his explanation, presumably with a huge smirk on his face. "Ultimately, the team that makes it to the docks with the stolen gold first wins the challenge, while the other team will probably spend life in prison, with no possibility of parole."

There was a silence as the campers digested this odd information.

* * *

Addy faced the virtual sky. "Is that all?"

Chris voice thundered down from on high. "Is that all? Is that _all_? What have you campers been _doing_ before this?

_Confessions_

_**Logan**_: The bad boy smiled wickedly. "Let's just say…they were _generous_ putting me in juvie."

_End_

Chris' voice rang out throughout the virtual city once again, apparently not wanting to know the answer to that question. The host sounded very eager to get the challenge underway. "Campers, the Italian Job challenge starts in 3…2…1…GO!"

The deafening and familiar sound of Chris' blow horn filled the air, somehow echoing across the entire city.

* * *

Parking Lot

Charlie clapped her hands over her ears. "I _hate_ that man," she said in extreme annoyance and slight pain.

Lily smiled at the painter. "Don't let him get to you."

Charlie didn't smile back. "Thanks for trying," the painter said gruffly.

_Confessions_

_**Lily**_: The sweet girl's smile faltered. "What will it take to see her smile?"

The sweet girl grinned brightly once more. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying!"

_**Charlie**_: The painter stared into the camera somewhat fiercely. "Just to set the record straight, I _didn't_ smile in that hot tub that first challenge!"

_End_

Carsen looked around at the group, at clapped her hands brightly.

"All right! Let's get this challenge started!"

Seeing no reaction from her team, the cheerleader tentatively asked, "Does anyone…have a plan?"

Ethan looked at her. "We need to search the layout of this unfamiliar area. That should be our primary objective."

Tyson looked at him. "And what does that mean in English?"

Donnie glared back at the delinquent. "It means, Mr. No Future, that we need to figure out where the _hell_ we are."

Ethan nodded at him. "Right. And to do that most effectively, we should split up, and meet back here later."

Tyson simply raised an eyebrow at the metal head rocker, who shrugged in response.

_Confessions_

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent cocked his head quizzically. "Mr. No Future? Is that the best he can do?"

_**Donnie:**_ The metal head rocker folded his hands behind his head. "If you really think about it, it makes sense."

He smiles. "Not to mention it's an _awesome_ song name!"

_End_

Addy looked at her teammates and grinned determinedly. "I'll be the leader of Team One!"

Donnie walked over to the daredevil, a smile on his face. Rodrek followed suit, subconsciously checking to see if his mask was still in the right position. Tyson looked at Rodrek for a moment, grinned mischievously to himself, and then walked over to them, as well.

Addy looked around the parking lot, and saw convenient ways out that led in different directions. The daredevil motioned to the rest of her group, and led them out of the parking lot, leaving the other seven members behind.

_Confessions_

_**Addy: **_The female stared determinedly at the camera. "It's finally time to show my team that I've got what it takes to be a leader!"

_**Tyson: **_"Why am I on _this_ team when I could be torturing the others?"

The delinquent smiled winningly at the camera. "You'll see. This is _my_ game."

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen faced the camera. "I need to keep an eye on Tyson. He's like a snake…one that will only cease to exist once you…"  
He motions viciously with his hand, and continues, "Cut off his head."

The masked teen smiles pleasantly. "I have no problem with that."

_**Donnie:**_ The metal head rocker looked at the camera offhandedly. "Tyson better watch his step here. Dude is on thin ice, if you know what I mean."

_End_

Lily watched the four walk slowly off into the strange new world, and turned the others around her. "Who wants to join my group?"

Carsen jogged over. "Let's do this thing! I want to see the _entire _city!"

Inola looked around with a slightly unhappy look on her face, but joined Lily and Carsen anyway.

"Let's get this over with…"

Ethan hesitated slightly, but walked over to the three teen girls nonetheless. "We shall proceed with the mission immediately."

Carsen looked at him quizzically. "What's with all the fancy talk? You talk _human_, if I recall."

Ethan cleared his throat. "Sorry. This 'virtual reality' sure brings back memories."

The others looked at the assassin expectantly, but he did not elaborate.

_Confessions_

_**Lily:**_ The sweet girl looked slightly worried."I don't really know what to expect from this…city, or what we're really supposed to do."

Her seemingly permanent smile shone through her confusion. "I guess I'll just have to figure it out on the way!"

_**Carsen:**_ The cheerleader shot an excited smile for the camera. "This challenge is like my dream come true! It's almost like I'm _inside_ a video game!"

_**Ethan:**_ The assassin looks quizzically around him, as if checking for others around him. "Is anyone else worried about leaving the three most quiet people together on a team, two of which hate the very sight of the other?"

_**Lily:**_ The sweet girl beams yet again at the camera. "I _love_ the way the teams turned out. Tyson will be able to show that he's changed, and Zane and Zarya could possibly become the first official pairing of the season!"

She nodded knowingly at the entire viewing world. "I just _know_ they'll end up together."

_End_

As the self-titled "Team One" did before them, Lily, Ethan, and Carsen walked out of the parking lot as well, only choosing a different direction to leave from.

Zarya, Charlie, and Zane looked at each other.

"Well, that's just _great_."

* * *

In the park, amidst the many trees, the Screaming Gryphons were looking at one another, trying to figure out a strategy. Alison suddenly spoke up, the ghost of a plan on her tongue.

"We shouldn't split up. We don't know what's waiting for us out…_there_."

Logan looked at the future lawyer. "You have a plan, resident _Courtney_?"

She huffed at him, but let the comment slide. "Let's go out into the city together, and face it as a team."

Alister looked around at the other members. "Who's going to lead that effort?"

Jason swiftly looked up. "I could do it," the explorer said, looking around imploringly at the rest of his team.

Alison shook her head gently. "Sorry, Jason, but I…"

Jason looked at her, a slight air of disappointment in his gaze. "It's all right, I understand, Alison."

Gracie suddenly jumped down from her tree. Landing gracefully, the hyperactive dancer stomped over to Alison. "So, you think he's not _good_ enough, is that it?"

Alison looked bewildered. "No, I-"

Gracie drew back, a sudden rage in her eyes. "Well, we're going to prove that Jason _is _a leader, and we'll do it _alone_!"

She waited for Jason to hurriedly stand up, and then the two of them walked away, headed toward the extensive New Chris City, where somewhere, a hidden stash of gold lay, waiting for a lucky team to find and steal it.

_Confessions_

_**Jason: **_The explorer looked confused. "Why…did Gracie do that? She didn't have too…"

_End_

Mina looked around at the conflict that now surrounded her team. "Must we fight amongst ourselves? Strife does not solve our plight, it only causes us to fight!"

Samantha looked at the dramatic actress. "Nice rhyme."

While Mina smiled appreciatively at the shy bookworm, Zak watched the two as they walked away. "Well, that was…sudden and unexpected."

The Goth strategist looked around at the rest of them. "Mates, anyone want to tag along with them?"

Takbir suddenly stood up, and smiled. "Don't worry, guys. I'll go with those two, and we'll be _fine_."

The comedian laughed shortly, and loped after Gracie and Jason.

Lyn watched him go, and then snorted. "They're all goners."

Ripley looked at Takbir's retreating back, and an idea formed in her head. Standing up, she announced to the remaining members of the Gryphons, "Anyone who wants to "disturb" the Liger's game plan, come with me!"

Logan immediately stood up. "Now _that's _a plan I can support."

Lyn stood up as well, and flashed a smile in Ripley's direction. "This should be fun."

Alison turned to stare at them. "I thought we decided that-"

The three saboteurs suddenly started to walk away, but not before Logan added, "Do you guys hear anything?"

Lyn shook her head. "No, it's probably just the wind."

The last remaining four could only watch as Ripley, Lyn, and Logan walked away in the general direction of the town, plans of mischief and trouble seemingly already formulating in their brains.

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy grinned for the camera. "I'm looking forward to this."

_**Ripley:**_ The girly sports harasser points at the camera. "I have three words for those Ligers! Bring…it…on!"

_End_

Alister looked around at Zak, Alison, Samantha, and Mina. "And then there were five."

Zak turned to look at the path in front of them. "Well, mates, should we get going?"

Samantha suddenly realized something. "…We never actually figured out where to meet if we figured something out, did we?"

Alison's eyes twitched, and she muttered, "Those…_people_…not planning anything properly! Now _where_ are we?"

_Confessions_

_**Zak:**_ The Goth looked pleasantly surprised."Mates, believe it or not, Alison showed a lot of restraint right there, compared to the infamous CIT last season. It they had said those things to Courtney, I'm pretty sure someone would've died…"

_**Samantha: **_The bookworm looks solemnly at the camera. "A horrible, horrible death…"

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil laughed for a moment, and then lightly cleared his throat. "I find it funny how we ended up divided, even though Alison insisted we shouldn't."

_**Alison:**_ The future lawyer looked a little irritated, but calmed down after a moment. "I give up! Whatever they do now, it's on their heads! What I really find irritating is how-"

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress looked dreamily off into space for a moment. "Separated to face our own trials, to come together at the moment of truth…it seems like the beginning of every great adventure."

_**Alison: **_"-People keep interrupting me!"

_End_

After staring at each other for a few moments, the last five members of the Screaming Griphons walk forwards, on the path that the other six had taken. That particular path would lead them to a city.

And also to an experience that only a select few would ever partake in.

* * *

Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet stared at the computer monitor, and watched as the different groups of campers made their way towards the city. Chef had somehow projected six different screens at the same time, each of them showing a different group of campers.

Chris suddenly looked at the chef. "What's the city look like, anyway?"

Chef looked back at the host, and was quiet for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"…There are many buildings that you'd find in a normal city. The people are all unique, as well."

Chris was silent for a moment.

"That's boring. Is there a delete switch anywhere?"

Chef blinked, and then slowly showed him the delete program.

"What…are you going to do?"

Chris smiled, as wickedly and sadistically as he possibly could. "Simple, Chef. I'm going to make this game more _interesting_, to increase the _ratings_."

Chef started, and spoke once more. "You'll ruin the program. You'll destroy bits and pieces of it, until there's nothing left."

Chris snorted. "It'll make the campers stay on their toes. Think about the show, for _once_."

Chef's fists clenched for the slightest moment, but then slowly got up and left the room, not even glancing back once at the program he had lovingly created, and slaved over. It was all going to be destroyed. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Chris Maclean watched the chef go, and then turned back to the far more entertaining sight: the campers.

The host grinned, and watched as the campers saw their first glimpses of the virtual city. He saw their open-mouthed reactions, and his hand was poised over the delete button.

Who cares if it was a beautiful utopia full of happy people? It could be destroyed, and if higher ratings called for it…

It would have to be done.

* * *

**So, how was it? An improvement from last chapter? Even if you didn't think so, if you could humor me anyway, that would be awesome. Anyway, I'm sorry to the characters that get considerably less screen time (Inola really comes to mind on this one). I tried to take into account the characters that didn't speak too much in the latest elimination chapter, and go from there. Still, I'm only human, and I can only hope that I eventually get the screen time to that desired perfect balance. But until then, I hope you'll bear with me. **

**Now, as I've been doing the past few chapters, I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I'm sort of curious as to why my story has 227 reviews in only 13 chapters, but sometimes it's better not to know. I'd just like to say, for the millionth time, thank you. You guys are literally the reason I write, and without you all, there would be no Total Drama the New Challenge.**

**So, if you could be so kind, review this chapter. There's no new poll, but I do have a special mission for those authors whose characters are still in. I haven't actually created an elimination order, and if you wanted to PM what place you want your character to finish in, I would be eternally grateful. I'm having a difficult time deciding myself, so I thought I might as well leave it up to their creators. **

**Anyway, it's getting pretty close to midnight, so I'll see everyone later. Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: The challenge for real! Roaming through the city isn't exactly **

****.


	15. Strange New World

**Hey, everyone, it's ultimateTORINOR, finally back with another update. Sorry for the long wait, it's just that school is...really rough right now. In fact, finals are this week for me. That being said, I've had to carefully plan out time to write, and it wasn't pretty. I also had a rough time writing this, because it's pretty complicated. Creating a completely new city, some new people...it's hard work. So, to those of you who desperately want to read this chapter, I apologize if it's not as good as you thought it would be. I tried my very. very best to make it good. That being said, if you don't review, I'll be sad. And a sad ultimateTORINOR means basically no motivation to write. So please review, it would make me feel that my long hours of slaving away for this chapter weren't wasted. And if they were, please humor me anyway. I don't own Total Drama Island or 8 bit theater, and happy reading!

* * *

**

Over New Chris City, Talen Smith, a professional pilot, gently directed his plane over the magnificent buildings. Sighing contentedly, he looked down at all of the buildings below him.

As always, the sight almost brought tears to his eyes. The Great Orb in the Sky's light flared off of the numerous buildings located around the city. At this height, it looked as if pillars of light were being reflected back into the sky.

As always, Talen playfully directed his plane around these imaginary pillars, as if contact with one of them would mean…something bad.

The pilot continued to fly across the vast expanse that was _the_ city, and, alone for the moment, besides his precious cargo, thought about the object that was most precious to him: his life.

Now in his mid twenties, Talen had married his dream girl, Danica Smith, only two years ago. However, unlike most marriages of this day and age in the world, theirs was a marriage of pure love and joy. Their daughter, Rose, was the absolute proof of their eternal happiness. Talen loved his daughter and wife desperately, and even now, so close to home, the pilot felt his heart pang with longing to see both of them again. During these long trips abroad, he always kept them close to his heart.

Smiling brightly, Talen sought out the landing pad with his eyes. Finding it suddenly, the pilot's eyes lit up expectantly, and pictured the faces of his loved ones in his mind as he heading gracefully towards his destination.

Suddenly, as if the whole spectacle was your imagination, the plane, pilot Talen Smith, and all of the plane's cargo vanished, as if they had never existed at all.

Somewhere, down in one of the city's seemingly infinite number of buildings, Danica Smith felt her heart break. She would never figure out why, but that hole in her heart would stay with her for the rest of her life.

Back in the sky, a voice that could only belong to one certain narcissistic and sadistic television host wafted down from the heavens, echoing across the seemingly endless sky over the man-made metropolis.

"Let's see if we can find anything more _exciting_…"

* * *

Down in the parking lot, Zane, Zarya, and Charlie stared at each other. A few more seconds passed in this fashion, and then Charlie broke the long silence.

"Well, we're stuck with each other."

This seemed to strike a chord in her two teammates, and they glared at each other even more fiercely, Zane's eyes turning red with anger directed solely at the loner, and Zarya's eyes shooting figurative sparks back at the reader.

Charlie watched her teammates glare hatefully at one another, and cursed whoever possibly could think that putting those two on the same team was a good idea.

Without breaking eye contact with her enemy, Zarya spoke to the depressed painter. "Any plans, Charlie? Maybe one that involves _him_ getting killed?"

Zane's eyes flared an even stronger shade of red as she said this, and said to Zarya, "_You've _already done that. Does last challenge ring a bell?"

_Confessions_

_**Charlie**_: The depressed painter stared at the camera bleakly. "Those were _fighting words_."

_End_

Zarya's nostrils flared at those words. "Only because you're a _coward_, who was absolutely _pathetic_ during that challenge. It couldn't be helped."

Zane laughed bitterly. "You didn't do much better. Your _Communist _father must be _so proud _of his _failure daughter_."

_Confessions_

_**Charlie**_: The painter looked at the camera, and said dryly, "_Too far, Zane."_

The depressed painter paused for a moment._ "And I won the italicized battle. Victory is mine._"

_End_

Zarya's eyes widened, and she took a step back. Zane also paused, confused at the effect of his words.

The murky brown color of confusion swirling around in the reader's eyes turned _very_ quickly to his bright green color of fear as Zarya's expression changed from shock to anger.

She stared at the reader, with death and rage in her eyes.

Zane took this startling transformation as his cue to exit, and turned and ran, literally, for his life. Zarya was close on his heels, and an inhuman and furious rage seemed to seep from every fiber of her body.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_Confessions_

_**Zane**_: The reader's eyes seemingly scarred pale green, he looked at the camera, and told the entire viewing world in a strained and high-pitched voice, "Note to self: never mention her Communist father again. Pain _will_ follow."

_**Zarya: **_The loner literally heaved with rage. "What does _he_ know about me or my family? _Nothing! _"

_**Charlie: **_The depressed painter sighed. "Great. Just_ great_."

_End_

Charlie watched the pair sprint away, and then sighed. Completely alone, it looked like she'd have to face the challenge on her own. Dispirited, the painter trudged away, and left the parking lot in the opposite direction Zarya had chased Zane in. Wherever they were headed, she wanted to stay out of it.

* * *

Lyn, Logan, and Ripley stood next to one another, on one of the numerous city sidewalks. They were careful to stay out of the way, and not attract too much attention.

The Three Saboteurs were currently brainstorming battle tactics, but numerous problems seemed to pop up at every opportunity.

These "problems" were the seemingly numerous people swarming everywhere, each with a certain purpose in mind. People were potential witnesses, and witnesses could lead to an unpleasant confrontation with the police.

Those never ended well.

The trio watched, with a degree of amazement, as the never-ending sea of people continued before them.

"God damn," Logan muttered to his female teammates, "What is this, some kind of downtown?"

Lyn and Ripley could only nod.

Some people, twitching at odd moments, headed into the café, where it was advertising its _World Famous Coffee_. Others, searching for a quick bite to eat were seemingly more inclined to enter _McChris_, where the fast food restaurant was strangely advertising its _Instant and Most Likely Fatal Heart Attack Menu_.

Apparently, the prospect of instant death wasn't enough to deter customers from entering the door between the brown and slightly moldy arches. Of course, there were other buildings besides restaurants in this part of town.

For example, there was a certain building on the corner, called _Jigsaw's "Board" Games_, that people, curiously interested in what lay inside, innocently wandered in through its ominous looking doors. Those certain people never left the store again.

However, there was another shady-looking shop that caught the trio's eyes more than any other building on that particular street. Situated between _The Cute Puppy Shop_ and _A Penguin's Paradise_, stood _Troublemaker's Hideaway_, which guaranteed having everything you could possibly want on your next crime spree (and more!).

Naturally, it was perfect for the three Gryphons.

Lyn looked around at the multitude of people heading in both directions. No one gave them a second glance, as they all seemed to be in an incredible hurry.

She looked at her teammates. "If we're going to go, we should go _now_."

Ripley brightened up at the prospect of actually doing something. "I say we go!"

Logan looked more cautious.

"We don't _know_ if people aren't watching us," the bad boy said, as he looked side to side.

Lyn snorted. "I think you're just paranoid."

Logan watched carefully as the hot motocross racer and the girly sports harasser walked off of the sidewalk, with the obvious intention of crossing the street. The bad boy then noticed something odd about the whole picture. There were hundreds of people walking these particular streets, but no cars. None. This fact only caused Logan to scan the streets even more viciously.

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy shook his head. "I'm not paranoid. I'm _cautious_. There's huge difference."

_**Lyn: **_The hot motocross racer glared slightly at the camera. "If you want to win, you need to take risks."

_**Ripley: **_The girly sports harasser smiled comfortably at the camera. "All we're doing is crossing the street! What's the worst that could happen?"

She stared at the camera for a moment, before clapping a hand over her mouth. "I did _not_ just say that!"

_End_

Meanwhile, Heric Graun **(1)** was driving along, and listening to his favorite station: the oldies. He stopped courteously at the end of the street, as there was an old lady looking to cross. He waved cheerfully at her, motioning for her to cross. The old lady smiled at him, and began to cross the street in that slow way that old people do. However, Heric perceived she was having some trouble, and he got out of his car to help her across the street himself.

While the driver was off being a Good Samaritan, the radio suddenly switched from music to a strangely familiar television host.

"_This _is more like it!"

There was a pause. "Chef! How do you drive this thing?"

There was a muffled sound in the background, as if someone far away from the computer was speaking.

"What do you mean you won't help me? You _have to_," Chris whined.

There was a quiet sigh in the background.

"Can't you turn it on autopilot, or something?" Chris asked. By this time, Heric Graun was almost across the street.

"Or maybe the "Hunt Down The Campers" mode?"

There was a sound of buttons being pressed, and suddenly the car sped ahead, as if it had a mind of its own.

Heric Graun, now standing on the other side of the street, could only watch as his car drove away without him in it. The old lady patted his hand.

"Thank you, young man."

With that, she pressed something into his right hand, and slowly walked away. Heric looked, with faint curiosity, at the object he had been given.

It was a small silver coin. A dime. Heric looked at the coin in disbelief, before he sat down right in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring if he inconvenienced anyone.

It looked like today was not meant to be his day.

The "stolen" car, after heading down a street at a very high and most definitely illegal speed, turned sharply to the right, and shot down the street that two of the Three Saboteurs were currently crossing. As if magnetically drawn towards Lyn and Ripley, the car sped towards them, with a murderous intent.

Logan, however, had seen the car, and put two and two together. Sprinting towards Lyn and Ripley, the bad boy tackled the two of them, and the Three Saboteurs hit the ground hard.

The force of Logan's fierce tackle caused the car to miss the three Gryphons by mere inches. Logan, Lyn, and Ripley watched as the car continued on, never stopping for even a moment.

Ripley looked at the others. "Weird. I could've sworn that guy wasn't there a second ago."

Logan stood up, and Lyn and Ripley followed suit.

Logan smirked. "And _that's_ why you always look both ways before crossing the road!"

Ripley nodded at Logan, and then turned to the store that had almost gotten them all killed.

"This store was made for us!" the girly sports harasser exclaimed enthusiastically.

Lyn nodded. "Time to put our plans in action."

As Ripley walked into the store, Logan nudged Lyn. "I think you owe me for saving you."

Lyn arched an eyebrow at him. "You didn't _save_ me."

Logan smirked at her. "_Right._ So, basically, I didn't have to tackle you out of the way, and you would've been fine?"

Lyn crossed her arms defiantly. "Exactly."

It was Logan's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lyn sighed reluctantly. "No," she mumbled unintelligibly.

The bad boy opened his mouth to speak again, but Ripley's voice drifted out to them from _Troublemaker's Hideaway_.

"You _lovebirds _have to see this place! It's amazing!"

Lyn looked positively relieved at the prospect of abandoning the conversation for later. She turned away immediately, and entered the sketchy store, leaving Logan alone outside.

The bad boy smirked, and shook his head for a moment, before entering the store himself.

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy glared at no one in particular. "I was so close! What do I have to _do _to get some make out time around here?"

_**Lyn: **_The hot motocross racer nodded to the camera. "Thanks, Ripley."

_End

* * *

_

In the real world, Chris Maclean snapped his fingers in irritation. "Darn it! Those crafty campers!"

He turned to Chef, who was watching the computer monitor over the host's shoulder. "Can you make the car crash through that building or something _awesome_ like that?"

Chef shook his head. "That car now has got a mind of its own now."

Chris indignantly looked back at the computer screen.

"That's no fun."

The host pouted for a moment, and then almost immediately brightened up.

"Can I change the weather?"

The chef looked unsure at this request. "What did you have in mind?"

Chris looked innocently at the chef. "Oh, _nothing_. Just maybe some rain clouds."

Chef arched an eyebrow at the television host. "_Just _rain clouds?"

The television host nodded, although Chef Hatchet continued to stare at him.

Chris attempted to ignore this stare that bore into him, but to no avail. Finally, the host sighed, irritated. "Fine! I want an awesome and most definitely fatal hurricane to hit New Chris City! Happy?"

Chef eyed the computer monitor. "What could that possibly accomplish?"

Chris shrugged nonchalantly, but a bright grin broke out on the host's face. "Besides increase the ratings to uncharted heights? I'm not sure."

Chef Hatchet tapped his foot at Chris as he would to a young child.

Chris snapped his fingers in triumph, completely disregarding Chef's tapping. "Well, it would also keep the campers on their toes. We don't want _weak _campers on the show, do we?"

Chef snorted, and turned away from the host.

Chris was suddenly struck with another idea. "Chef," he called out to the chef, "Don't forget who has control of when you receive your paycheck."

Chef Hatchet, who was in the process of exiting the room, froze in mid-stride upon hearing that sentence.

Chris smirked evilly as Chef turned slowly around once again. After the chef stared at him for a moment, Chris Maclean gestured at the computer monitor.

"The _hurricane_, Chef."

Chef Hatchet sighed, a long and sorrowful sigh. That deep-felt sigh would have touched the heart of most any man in Canada.

But Chris Maclean was not most any man in Canada. The chef trudged over to the computer monitor, and began to create the "deadly hurricane" scenario.

Chef Hatchet's hands were a blur on the keyboard, and the television host had trouble even concentrating on anything in the computer monitor's general area.

So, naturally, Chris Maclean contented himself with thoughts of what the hurricane would do to the virtual reality.

Whole buildings might be destroyed.

Virtual people might get…de-virtualized.

But, Chris noted, the ratings would increase drastically.

Because, if nothing else, Chris Maclean knew what people around the world wanted to see.

Chef finished his furious typing, and Chris Maclean snapped back to reality.

Chris looked over the chef's shoulder at the monitor. It didn't look any different, but then again, Chris Maclean was not paid to understand the intricate workings of a computer. He was paid simply to…well…torture teenagers.

"Is it finished?"

Chef nodded once, and immediately looked away from the monitor, as if he couldn't bear to look at the twisted thing his project was going to become.

Chris nodded appreciatively at him. "Thanks, Chef. You'll get your paycheck…sometime within the next thirty days!"

Chef glared hatefully at the host, fists clenched tight. However, the chef sighed, shook his head, and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Confessions_

_**Chef Hatchet: **_The under-appreciated chef shook his head sadly. "Sometimes…I wish I never came here."

The chef sighed sadly. "If only…"

_End_

Chris stared at the door that Chef Hatchet had just exited from, and then sat down next to the computer again. After a few seconds of searching the screen, the host noticed a loading bar in the lower corner of the monitor.

It read: _20 minutes until highly destructive hurricane…_

Chris Maclean scowled at the loading bar.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in virtual reality…

Dan, who was a denizen of New Chris City, sat at his desk, and glanced around subconsciously.

He sighed. There was still no one there.

This made Dan sad, because he was very much a people's person. He enjoyed having people around him, and enjoyed what they had to say.

As such, it was to no one's surprise that he applied for the information desk job at _Laptop Basin_.

Now, as Dan just couldn't stop telling people, _Laptop Basin_ wasn't just a laptop store. It was, in short, the technological haven of New Chris City.

Needed something looked up or researched? This was the place to go.

Needed computer access for some secret mission? _Laptop Basin_ had you covered.

Of course, the store also sold laptops, as well. But that was just the side angle.

Dan was snapped out of his temporary reverie by the harsh voice of the news reporter man. He always had been able to get everyone's attention whenever he opened his mouth.

"There appears to be numerous rainstorms heading into the city. Please stay tuned for more updates."

Dan sighed. Stuck inside in the rain. He was also alone, to boot. Strange as it may seem, the information desk job was the _only _job in _Laptop Basin _that was actually working right now. The others had caught a lucky break.

Suddenly, as if to answer his prayers, the door to _Laptop Basin_ swung open, and five teenagers walked in, glancing around at the building's interior, as if they had never seen the likes of it before.

"Hello! Do you need help finding what you're looking for today in _Laptop Basin_?"

His greeting was customary, but Dan meant every word of it. Unlike some of his other co-workers, he was eager to get to know new faces, and these faces he had _definitely _never seen before.

One of the male teens approached the counter. He looked like one of those people who hate going into the sun.

The "Vampire" opened his mouth to speak, and Dan was relieved to find no deadly fangs protruding from it.

"Mate, you wouldn't happen to know the major buildings in the area?"

_Confessions_

_**Zak: **_The Goth strategist shook his head slightly. "The way that the desk job bloke was staring at me, you'd think he thought I was a vampire, mates!"

_End_

Dan shook his head slightly, possibly to clear it, and smiled amicably. "That's my job!"

A slightly irritated female teenager approached the desk, as well. "Well, can you tell us, please? It's _really important_," she said, stressing the last two words.

Dan stared at her for a moment, and nodded cheerfully. "I'll see if I can help you folks out."

_Confessions_

_**Samantha: **_The shy bookworm looked shocked. "That…was easier than I thought it would be."

_**Alister: **_The daredevil shrugged for the camera. "So far, this challenge has been lacking in the difficulty department."

_End_

A dare-devilish looking teenager stepped forward. "We'd definitely appreciate that."

Dan motioned the five of them to follow him, and off they went, into the labyrinth of laptops of all shapes and sizes.

Finally, they found a suitable situation. Situating himself in front of one of the seemingly infinite number of laptops, Dan powered up the laptop and within moments had a web page up detailing the Ten Most Famous Buildings in New Chris City.

Dan quickly got up.

"I think that'll be what you're looking for. If not, just give me a holler."

One of the particularly quiet girls spoke up. "Thank you."

Dan smiled at each of them in turn. "You all enjoy yourselves now."

Receiving smiles of appreciation in turn, Dan walked back to his desk with a new spring in his step.

Perhaps today wasn't going to be as boring as he had originally thought.

Zak immediately sat down in the chair that the information desk guy had just vacated.

Mina looked around at all of the laptops around her. "I feel as though I could get lost in all this technology forever…just spend hours and hours here. I probably wouldn't ever leave."

The dramatic actress seemed to gravitate towards one of the numerous open laptops, but found that Alison blocked her way.

"Could you _please_ keep your eye on the challenge?"

Mina shook her head, and effectively cleared it of all gaming desires.

"Sorry, guys."

_Confessions_

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress smiled sheepishly. "I would never have thought that the mere thought of gaming was so…overpowering!"

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer sighed. "Let's just _pray_ that we pull off a win here."

_End_

Alister grinned at Mina. "Glad to see that you're still with us."

Zak, after looking at the computer monitor for a few moments, looked around at his teammates.

"Mates, any chance you could help me find something promising?"

The other four immediately sat down beside their Goth teammate.

Alister looked at the monitor, and then back at his teammates.

"How do we know what to even look for?"

Zak shrugged. "Not sure, mate. Anything that looks good."

Samantha spoke up again. "Probably something that's connected to the island back home."

The others stared at her for a moment, and the shy bookworm turned slightly red.

Alison complimented Samantha's strategy. "Well, it's very logical."

Samantha blushed again and mumbled, "Thanks…"

_Confessions_

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer smiled at the camera. "Oh, Courtney…Didn't you know that people perform better when they're complimented? Not being shrieked at by some _banshee of a CIT_ has its advantages, you know."

_End_

Mina smiled brightly at the shy bookworm, while Zak leaned forward in his comfortable computer chair.

The Goth strategist, after scanning the website briefly, spoke to his teammates.

"Mates, only two of these 'top ten' places have any connection to Wawanakwa: _The Statue of Chef _and _Chris Maclean Bank_."

There was a pause, but then Mina spoke up once again. "It seems our actual challenge begins now. Which to choose…?"

Alison frowned in intense concentration. "The obvious answer would be Chris, but…"

Zak frowned as well. "But what, mate?"

Alison smiled bitterly. "You think _Chris_ would be smart enough to make _this_?"

Alister grinned widely. "Too true!"

Zak sighed. "Yes, but you think Chris would allow that "injustice", mates?"

Samantha backed up the Goth strategist. "…Why would there be gold at the statue?"

Alister looked at Zak and Samantha, and then at Alison. He grinned competitively. "So, it's two against two."

Mina struck a dramatic pose. "Am I the final vote?"

The others nodded, and the dramatic actress smiled.

"I think the gold is at…"

_Confessions_

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer folded her hands in her lap. "It's obvious that whoever created this "virtual reality" would have the gold in a place named after him."

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil put his hands behind his head. "Personally, this makes perfect sense. Chris, from what I can tell, isn't the brightest person alive."

_**Zak: **_The Australian smiled. "Chris doesn't give up easily. The bloke has to be a part of this challenge _somehow_."

_**Samantha: **_The shy bookworm blushed slightly, and shook her head. "…I've got a feeling…"

_End_

"…_The Chris Maclean Bank_."

Alison sighed. "The bank it is, then."

Alister nodded. "Well, this _is_ the Italian Job challenge," the daredevil said.

Zak smiled, and gestured at the door. "Shall we head off, mates?"

The others nodded, and so the five headed confidently towards the door, determined to reach the bank before the other team.

That is, until Dan called out to them.

"You folks find what you were looking for?"

Alister turned towards the information desk worker, and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah. We're going to head towards the bank now."

"Oh," Dan said softly.

Slowly, the information desk worker got out of his comfortable computer chair, and walked toward the group of Gryphons.

Dan looked long and hard at the five campers, and his gaze lingered on Zak the longest.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you folks never get there."

Zak, Mina, Samantha, Alister, and Alison looked at him in shock, and uttered one word simultaneously.

"What?"

* * *

The sky above New Chris City was darkening fast, and clouds now obscured the "Great Orb in the Sky's" once radiant light. The people, once hurrying from one destination to the next with an almost robotic fashion, now glanced up in the sky with worry.

Of course, this worry went entirely unnoticed by Addy, Tyson, Rodrek, and Donnie. The four Ligers had a specific destination in mind, and no amount of bad weather was going to stop them from getting there.

Addy rounded a corner, and pointed down the street for her teammates. "Fast cars are _that way!_"

Tyson smiled wickedly. "Finally! No more following Two-Face around. Why did we even trust him when he has only one eye?"

Rodrek shrugged. "I think I did quite well, _Treacherous Fiend_."

Tyson's arm twitched, as if he was about to punch the masked teen.

Donnie, judging the situation accurately, got in between the two of them. "Rodrek, you did _awesomely._"

The masked teen nodded at the praise, and went after Addy, who was now excitedly walking towards the rows and rows of vehicles in the distance.

Tyson scoffed. "I should have _known_ you'd stick up for him."

Donnie glared viciously at the delinquent. "I'll put up with _none _of your crap today, Tyson. _I'm watching you_."

Tyson, completely unafraid, walked up next to the metal head rocker. The delinquent said in a low, dry hiss, "And if I don't play by _your rules_?"

Donnie confidently crossed his arms. "We'll take you down, teammate or not."

Tyson looked scathingly at Donnie, and then choose to walk past him without another word.

The metal head rocker smiled once contentedly, and then turned and followed his other three teammates.

_Confessions_

_**Addy: **_The female daredevil smiled confidently. "Since this challenge is based on Italian Job, the first step is getting a car. Preferably a very fast car."

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen glared murderously at the camera. "Cut off his head…"

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker grinned. "I've got a feeling that this is going to be one of the best moments of reality television _ever_."

Donnie suddenly glared at the camera. "However, if Tyson tries to ruin this…"

He swiped a hand across his neck swiftly. "He'll be going down."

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent grinned. "So, you think threats can work against me, Donnie? I guess I'll just have to show you that _Tyson_ doesn't go down easily."

_End_

The place that Addy had sighted was, in fact, a car dealership.

The four Ligers strode into the lot, looking left and right, trying to find that one perfect car for a getaway.

Tyson gestured over to a far corner of the lot. "How about that monster truck?"

Addy shook her head vigorously. "It needs to be a Mini Cooper!"

Tyson tore his gaze off the monster truck to glare at the female daredevil. "Why is _that_?"

Donnie looked at the delinquent. "Because," the metal head rocker said, irritated, "Mini Coopers are awesome cars, man."

Addy turned towards the delinquent, as well, a questioning look on her face. "Why do you have a problem with them? They're the epitome of an awesome getaway chase scene!"

Tyson looked incredulously at his team. "Between a monster truck and a Mini Cooper, I know which one I'd want to try to run over policeman with. The monster truck's a no-brainer on that one."

Rodrek grinned savagely at his enemy. "Outvoted, Tyson. The Mini Cooper it is."

_Confessions_

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent punched the wall angrily, but suddenly grinned and laughed shortly. "Fine, then. I'll just have to watch and laugh as those losers get mowed down."

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen smiled. "The _tyrant's_ power is decreasing."

_End_

A polished salesman chose that precise moment to approach the four Ligers. Wearing an overly sophisticated suit coat and lavish tie, he spread his arms wide dramatically.

"Welcome, gentle sirs and madam, to my humble abode!"

Donnie arched an eyebrow at the salesman. "You _live_ here?"

The salesman smiled pleasantly. "But, of course!"

The salesman suddenly gestured towards both ends of the lot, and smoothly changed the subject. "Is there any vehicle in particular that you wish to see today?"

Addy quickly chimed in. "You have any Mini Coopers?"

The salesman's face broke out in a wide smile. "You came at the right time. We just received one this very morning, in fact. Would you like to see it now?"

Donnie pumped the air triumphantly. "Hell yeah!"

The salesman nodded, and turned around curtly. "I hope you won't going indoors for the moment. That's where we have the Mini Cooper on display."

The four nodded, and followed the salesman into the main building of the lot. Tyson couldn't resist giving one last glance at the monster truck before shutting the door behind him.

_Confessions_

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker punched the air triumphantly once again. "I am seriously pumped for this. Bring it on, New Chris City!"

_**Addy: **_The female daredevil shrugged and smiled. "That was… convenient. At least I'm the leader of this group, and you know what that means!"

She smiled wider. "I'm driving!"

_End

* * *

_

If the delinquent had kept the door open for mere seconds more, he would have heard a high-pitched scream coming from the street near the car lot. If he had kept if open for even longer than _that_, Tyson would have seen a familiar reader being chased relentlessly by a familiar Russian loner.

But, as it was, that spectacle went unnoticed. And Zane and Zarya ran on, one concerned on keeping his life, and the other hoping to end it.

_Confessions_

_**Zane: **_The reader's eyes never lost their pale green tint, despite his efforts to calm down. He then said, in a strained and cracked voice, "She threw a _car mirror_…at my head…" **(2)**

_**Zarya: **_The loner, like so many before her, glared at the camera. "I'll get him yet…"

_End

* * *

_

By this time, the waters that New Chris City were changing. Normally, many of the city's residents would come to stare at the water's surface.

Not a day would pass by without someone remarking on how the water looked like a sheet of glass. Perfectly still, and rarely ever moving, the water here was something to marvel at.

Today, however, those same people were watching, horrified, as the water formed wave after destructive wave, each one bigger than the last. It seemed that the sheet of glass now lay in pieces, never to be put back together again. Many had already left the scene, after hearing reports of startlingly bad weather.

Soon, only three people were left staring at the troubled water's surface. And those three people were none other than Gracie, Jason, and Takbir.

Gracie closed her eyes, and sighed peacefully as she felt the mist from the harsh waves fall gently onto her face.

Takbir, looking concerned as the waves were rising to dangerous levels, tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we try to get _away _from the waves of impending doom?"

The explorer shrugged. "She said that this helps clear her head."

Takbir looked at Gracie. "Funny. This does the exact _opposite_ to me."

Gracie opened her eyes to stare at the comedian. "You haven't seen what I've seen."

Takbir stared at her for a moment, and then hastily looked away, intimidated by the look in the hyperactive dancer's eyes.

_Confessions _

_**Takbir: **_The comedian scratches the back of his head. "My opinion on Gracie? Not to be _mean_ or anything, but the jury's still out on her sanity."

_**Gracie: **_The hyperactive dancer smiled at the camera. "This reminds me of the time I started a fight with a great white shark in the middle of the ocean-"

_**Jason: **_The explorer smiled. "I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate."

_**Gracie: **_"-Some cruise ship managed to find me-"

_**Takbir: **_The comedian smiled. "Jason's a pretty cool guy, though. Even if he's almost dangerously attached to Gracie."

Takbir shrugged. "Can't joke about love, though."

_**Gracie: **_"-If they thought _I _was bad, they should have seen that shark!"

_End_

Arbok, from Jason's back pocket, loudly exclaimed, "Okay, enough sightseeing! I think we'd all prefer it if we didn't stand dangerously close to the edge!"

Takbir looked almost apologetically at Gracie. "Sorry, my votes with Magic Staff on that one."

Gracie sighed, and turned away. "Fine."

The hyperactive dancer suddenly brightened up and turned to Jason. "So, where are we off to?"

Jason smiled and started walking away from the water, and towards the towering buildings that comprised of over half of the city itself.

"We'll go towards the center of town. _Something _has got to be there."

Takbir laughed. "And if we don't hurry, the other team will beat us to the punch!"

And with those words, the three Gryphons left the water behind.

Jason looked at Gracie, and spoke again.

"Why did you stick up for me?"

* * *

As if they had planned to directly contradict Takbir's statement, Ethan, Inola, and Lily strolled casually out of a shop that held the title of _King Steve's Snow Cones_.

Lily suddenly stopped. "I'm pretty sure we forgot to do something."

Ethan looked at her. "Maybe we forgot the challenge."

Inola shrugged. "And _maybe_ it's just brain freeze."

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_She smiled innocently. "It's not our fault! This city is too distracting…"

_End_

The sweet girl looked determinedly at her teammates. "Well, _this_ time we're going to stay on task!"

Ethan nodded, and the rebel simply shrugged.

Lily started to walk off in no particular direction, but Ethan stopped her.

"Lily! We're one woman short!"

Lily turned around, and Inola glanced around the area.

"Where is that _cheerleader_?"

* * *

Carsen glared at King Steve **(3)**, who happened to be the owner of the snow cone shop.

"So, if I win, you'll give me the shop, _and_ the snow cones, no questions asked?"

King Steve nodded. "All you have to do is win the card game."

The cheerleader suddenly noticed a piece of string **(4)** on the table. Watching her gaze, King Steve added, "Well, I was a little short on players, so he's in too."

Carsen's gaze hardened slightly. "I never back away from a challenge."

_Confessions_

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader smiled. "I was only a card game away from a lifetime supply of snow cones. Can you _blame me?_"

_End_

King Steve nodded agreeably. "Let the game begin."

Carsen waited for her hand.

The piece of string didn't move.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope I did a good enough job to satisfy you for the moment. Now to clear up the marked sections...**

**(1): Heric Graun is one of the main villains in my other story, **Shards of a Crystal**. I decided to make him completely opposite in this story though, this version of Heric being the model citizen.**

**(2): Zane's line is based off of a line from **Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog**. The actual line is, "He threw a car at my head..."**

**(3): King Steve is a character from Brian Clevinger's **8 bit theater **web comic. Since it just recently ended, I decided to do a sort of tribute to it.**

**(4): The piece of string also appears in the web comic. It also is a very talented card player...**

**So, anyway, I just need to say something. Finals are coming up, which means I'm going to be studying a lot. Which means that I won't get a moment's rest until noon on Thursday. Which also means that I won't get any time to write between then and now. I hope you understand.**

**I'm sorry to certain characters who didn't have many lines. I tried really hard for this chapter, and I'd really appreciate it if people reviewed.**

**I'm almost positive that this story has reached the 50,000 word mark. That's totally awesome. **

**Also, I finally got an avatar, and he's pretty cool.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! You are the reason I've kept with this for so long! Remember that you're awesome, and that you should review, to make my week slightly happier! **

**On another side note, this is officially the longest chapter yet.  
**


	16. Chaos in the City

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, back finally with another update! I'm sorry for the really long wait, but writing this has been...hard lately, to say the least. I can definitely say that virtual reality challenges will not become a common event in this story. Anyway, I hope summer vacation is going all right for all of you (unfortunately it has made me busier than ever). Now, onto some commentary on the chapter. I'm struggling to find words to describe what I think of this chapter, but a word that comes to mind is inconsistent. Some parts of this chapter I think you will enjoy, and others I think will make you utterly confused. I don't know. As I've said before, writing this has become difficult. Now, don't think I'm giving up or anything, because that's certainly not the case. I guess I'm just feeling a little down at the moment. But, that's neither here nor there. I hope you enjoy this chapter somewhat, as it will make my increasingly busy days just a little better. Happy reading, and I don't own Total Drama Island, or any other thing I might have made a reference to in this chapter.

* * *

**

Alister glared slightly at the information desk guy. "What do you mean, 'we're not going anywhere'? What are you going to do?"

Dan looked confused for a moment, but the five Gryphons could see that his trademark and amicable smile was gone.

Dan seemed to find his courage. "I overheard you talking, back there by the computer. Something about gold…and the bank."

Alison thought quickly. "We're going to the bank to get…money for the laptop!"

The information desk guy smiled for a moment. "In gold bars? I'm sorry, but here at _Laptop Basin_, we have a "Cash Only" policy."

While this conversation was going on, the shy bookworm and the dramatic actress edged back towards the door, in an attempt to escape. However, as the two pulled on their respective door handles, they felt a sickening discouragement seep into their bones as they realized a chilling fact.

They were locked in.

Dan looked at the five of them. "So, what was I to think?"

Zak looked at him sheepishly. "That we're just teenagers in need?"

Dan smiled. "No one is in need of money in New Chris City. Any other explanations, folks?"

The five Gryphons were silent, and the information desk guy took a deep breath, possibly to steady himself.

"I want all of you to stay where I can see you."

Alister grinned. "Listen, it's five on one."

The male daredevil turned to his teammates. "Care to take him out so we can get this show on the road?"

Zak nodded. "I don't like the way that bloke stares at me."

Dan stared at the five of them, and his hands shook as he realized the situation was quickly going out of control. He reached into his pocket…

Alister, meanwhile, was slowly walking up to the information desk guy, waiting for the right moment to strike and take him by surprise. He was not expecting a fight.

So, obviously, he was unprepared when Dan suddenly whipped out a magnum revolver.

Alister had a second to comprehend that the tables had turned before the deafening sound of the gunshot filled the store.

And in that same instant, the single bullet fired entered the male daredevil's chest. Alister jerked violently, but there was no trace of actual pain or suffering on his face.

_Confessions_

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil smiled brightly for the camera. "To clear something up, dying didn't hurt in the slightest. Whoever made this world did a good job with it."

_**Zak: **_The Goth strategist looked shocked. "Wow, mates. One second he was there, and the next…gone."

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer glared at the camera. "That man completely overreacted. To think that an imaginary person could cost us the challenge…"

_End_

Mina cried out at this ghastly sight. "Alister!"

The daredevil in question turned around slowly to face his teammates, and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something.

The other Gryphons (and also Dan) leaned to try and capture Alister's final words.

However, the male daredevil's legs chose that moment to give out, and he fell to the floor, as silently as the grave.

Dan, meanwhile, was literally shaking, and the hand that held the gun was trembling violently.

"He…he was going to attack me. I…had to protect myself. You folks saw that, didn't you?"

Samantha walked cautiously up to the information desk guy, at the same moment that Alister's virtual body disintegrated.

The shy bookworm looked uncharacteristically determined, and she held out her hand towards the information desk guy.

"Hand me the gun."

Dan's eyes, red and feverish, looked at her hand, and then back at the gun that had committed the awful deed. The information desk guy's eyes wandered aimlessly around the store, through the endless rows of technology, as if trying to memorize every aspect and memory that had ever occurred during his time here.

Dan shook his head wildly, and reached into his pocket for another item.

The remaining four Gryphons responded by trying to make themselves the smallest targets they could possibly be.

The information desk guy found what he was looking for, and tossed the object at their feet.

Mina surveyed the object curiously, and then her eyes widened. "Keys?"

Dan nodded. "For the door, and there's also one for my car, as well."

Alison quickly gathered up the little treasures, but looked quizzically at the information desk guy as she did so.

"Why do this _now_?"

Dan turned away, gun in hand. "I think it's best that you folks leave now. I don't want to hurt _anyone else_."

Zak, Alison, Samantha, and Mina complied immediately. After taking one last glance at the spot where Alister fell, the four were gone, and outside, where storm clouds were visible overhead.

_Confessions_

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer stared at the camera for a moment. "I really don't think that man was in the right state of mind. _At all_."

_End_

Of course, Dan did not see the ominous clouds upon the horizon. He had already turned back around, away from the open door, and walked ever so slowly towards the back room. As he walked past the seemingly infinite rows of laptops, the information desk guy remembered helping people. He remembered their smiles of gratitude, and even that one unique kiss on the cheek from a very beautiful young lady.

_Confessions_

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress stared very solemnly at the camera. "All our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death." **(1)**

_End_

But Dan tore his gaze from the laptops, and from his reverie, where he could stay the innocent and helpful man he had been.

The information desk guy's gaze rested on his gun, the gun that he had so foolhardily put in his pocket "for protection from the criminals".

Who was it that had actually needed protection?

Before Dan could wrap his mind around an answer, he reached the door to the back room. Ever so slowly, the information desk guy opened the door, and slipped inside.

No one who had ever worked at _Laptop Basin_ ever enjoyed the times they were called into the back room.

Shadows clung to every wall and every corner of the room.

Normally, Dan would have enjoyed spending the least amount of time in this particular room.

However, today was a different and a new day. In Dan's mind today, the shadows of the room welcomed him in, almost as if they were glad to see him.

Almost as if they were welcoming him back from a long journey.

Or maybe the shadows were welcoming him back from a short performance?

The information desk guy wasn't sure, as he had only one thought on the matter.

It was fitting.

This was one of Dan's last thoughts before he lifted the gun up one last time.

Hand shaking, Dan recounted every memory he had ever had, almost reliving it, in a sense.

The information desk guy allowed himself one last smile, before hardening his gaze.

This wasn't who he was supposed to be, and this wasn't how he was supposed to end up.

He had only tried to help…

Dan waited for a moment, savoring the endless silence.

His hand grew still, and the gun was pointed at an adequate angle.

The information desk guy summoned the last of his courage…

And pulled the trigger.

_Confessions_

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress continued her solemn gaze. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more." **(2)**

_End_

However, the four remaining Gryphons did not hear that particular gunshot.

They were hurriedly heading towards the bank, praying that they wouldn't meet up with any more setbacks.

And they were also praying that they wouldn't meet the same fate as Alister.

* * *

Back in the real world, Chris Maclean stared at the screen for a moment, particularly at _Laptop Basin _in particular.

Suddenly, the host snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot to do something!"

_Confessions_

_**Chris Maclean: **_The host smiled his dazzling smile, and then cleared his throat. "No one was harmed in the making of this challenge. We here at Total Drama believe in safety first!"

The host looked at the camera for a moment. "Well, _actually_, safety comes after ratings, of course, but it's definitely up there!"

_**Chef Hatchet: **_The chef stared despondently at the camera. "Poor Dan…I remember when I first created him. A nice guy…just got in over his head…"

_End_

Alister groaned from his cot. The television host looked at the male daredevil's stirring form for a moment.

After a few moments of restlessly moving about, Alister sat up, looking thoroughly confused about the change in environments.

Chris shot a smirk in the male daredevil's direction. "How does it feel to be the first one out of the challenge?"

Alister grinned. "You know," the male daredevil said, "Not too bad. Someone's got to go first, am I right?"

The television host's smirk lost some of its luster, as if he was hoping that the male daredevil would be crushed by his failure.

_Confessions_

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil smiled easily. "If Takbir can survive lying in a trench for hours on end, than I can survive sitting next to Chris watching my team win!"

_End_

"Whatever, man. Pull up a chair."

* * *

Charlie, in the virtual reality world that was New Chris City, found herself in the middle of a crowded park.

However, the people currently there were not doing those certain things that people usually do at parks. They were not playing catch or relaxing casually in the shade of a conveniently placed tree.

They all were looking up at the sky, which was darkened considerably by the clouds that closed in mercilessly.

Charlie took a moment to relish the silence that permeated the atmosphere, as no one was bustling to get anywhere else. There was only stillness, and it was a very calming and soothing stillness.

However, a child that innocently wandered up to her ruined that particular peace.

"What are you staring at?

Charlie looked down at the perpetrator in her world.

"Nothing."

The child wouldn't take the subtle hint to go away. "Do you ever _smile_?"

The depressed painter shook her head, and continued her stare into the distance. The child looked at her for a moment, and then turned away, hoping to find someone or something more interesting.

_Confessions_

_**Charlie: **_The depressed painter stared bleakly at the camera. "I just _can't _enjoy this challenge."

She sighed, and continued. "I joined this show to experience _real _things. I joined this show to meet _real _people. I joined to maybe be able to _finally _express my _real _emotions."

The depressed painter glared slightly in no particular direction. "So tell _me _how I'm supposed to enjoy being around fake objects and fake people!"

_End_

As if the child wasn't enough, a helicopter seemingly appeared out of nowhere, to hover over the park that the depressed painter was in.

A man leaned out of the flying vehicle, and shouted mightily towards the people below, attempting to overpower the helicopter's whirring propellers above him.

"CITIZENS OF NEW CHRIS CITY! LOCAL EXPERTS HAVE INFORMED US THAT A SEVERE STORM SYSTEM IS EXPECTED TO HIT THE CITY SOON! PLEASE GET TO A SAFE LOCATION IMMEDIATELY!"

From the helicopter man's viewpoint, many of the people that had been previously relaxing in the park were now leaving in droves. The man smiled at this success, but found it quite odd that one teenage girl was not moving. In fact, it almost looked as if she hadn't even heard his important announcement.

He was about to shout his warning again, but something in the sky caught his eye.

While the helicopter man stared at it, he realized that it heading in the helicopter's general direction.

In fact, that "something" was heading straight for the helicopter at a very high speed.

The helicopter man shouted out to the pilot desperately. "_Missile!_"

The pilot only had time enough for a questioning look at the man before the missile slammed into the helicopter.

The missile's impact ultimately caused the helicopter to lose altitude at an alarming rate, to send it directly into the park area below.

The good news was that nobody on the ground was hurt by this strange incident.

The bad news, however, was that the helicopter exploded instantly after hitting the earth, effectively sealing the fates of both the helicopter man and the pilot.

The people in the surrounding area took one look at the explosive and completely unprovoked collision and ran towards the safety of their houses.

Charlie, knocked off her feet from the force of the helicopter's rapid descent into the ground, was left alone again. The depressed painter sighed heavily, and got up gingerly.

She viewed the burning and twisted wreckage of the plane, and heard the multiple sirens of both fire engines and police cars that sounded as if they were headed in her direction.

The depressed painter, walking casually, left the area, not wanting to stick around to face the police force alone.

Even if the policemen _were_ imaginary.

* * *

"Logan, you idiot!"

Logan stared back defiantly as both Lyn and Ripley glared fiercely at him from the alleyway the three saboteurs were currently holed up in.

"What? It was an accident!"

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy disgustedly threw his hands up in the air. "So, basically, they can make all the mistakes they want, while when I want to check to see if the grenade launcher actually _works_…"

He glared at the camera. "How was I supposed to know there was a helicopter there?"

_**Ripley: **_The girly sports harasser sighed deeply. "I _really_ wanted to save that…"

_End_

As sirens approached their position, Lyn looked at her teammates. "Well, since we've attracted _unwanted attention_, what do you think we should do?"

Ripley stared determinedly in the direction of the street. "We'll fight!"

Logan stared at the girly sports harasser for a moment. "We shot a _missile_ and brought down a helicopter! They're not going to send some police idiot in a squad car! We can't win against an entire army!"

Lyn looked quizzically at the bad boy. "Well," she said, with an air of irritation, "What do _you _think we should do?"

Logan stared at her for a moment, and then glanced at a convenient ladder that could be used to climb up onto the roof of one of the buildings around them.

"My honest opinion? Run like _hell_."

_Confessions_

_**Lyn: **_The hot motocross racer glared at the camera. "So, Mr. Bad Boy creates a mess, and then wants to abandon ship?"

She smiled wickedly. "Not going to happen."

_End_

The Three Saboteurs heard a great rumbling sound around them, coming from both sides of the street in front of them. A man's voice rang out, echoing around the three Gryphons.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! COME OUT WITH YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, AND NO HARM WILL BEFALL YOU!"

Logan risked a glance out of the alleyway, and noted the unfortunate fact that there were multiple tanks, along with numerous squad cars, surrounding their position.

The bad boy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Well, what's the _suicidal_ plan, then?"

Ripley held up her two pistols and grinned. "Go down fighting?"

Lyn started to climb the ladder, a sniper rifle strapped to her back. "I'll cover you from above!"

Logan sighed, shrugged, and started to pull out multiple hand grenades from his pocket. "Who knew that the store had so many _kick-ass _weapons?"

Ripley grinned at him enthusiastically. "I know! And we didn't even have to pay for them!"

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy held his hands up innocently. "Don't look at me like _that_. The clerk was unconscious when we walked in. We didn't _technically _steal _anything_."

_End_

Out on the street, multiple policemen were hiding behind the safety of their flimsy car doors. One policeman suddenly turned to another policeman beside him.

"Why do we always position ourselves so we can't actually _see_ the people we're trying to take down?"

The other policeman shrugged indifferently. "The same reason why we don't have the tanks fire until it's far too late."

The first policeman looked even more puzzled at this statement. "Why is that?"

The second (and apparently wiser) policeman was about to answer knowingly, but two of the "targets" sprinted out of the alleyway at that exact moment.

Everyone froze for a moment, and then shouted unintelligible war cries.

People innocently strolling down neighboring sidewalks heard the barrage of shots, and immediately sought cover.

The battle had begun.

* * *

The salesman smiled brightly at Donnie, Addy, Rodrek, and Tyson once again.

"Welcome, officially, noble gentlemen and beautiful lady, to our house of operations!"

_Confessions_

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent pounded his fists together ferociously. "I'm _not _noble. That salesman is getting on my _nerves_!"

_**Addy: **_The female daredevil grinned at the camera. "That salesman is, purely and simply, a flatterer. Not that there's anything wrong with being _endlessly complimented_."

Donnie smiled energetically at him. "Thanks, man."

Tyson only shook his head in disgust.

Rodrek looked at the salesman. "Not to rush you, but we are on a _tight schedule…_"

The salesman grinned at his potential customers. "Certainly! Now, please follow me to your car!"

The energetic and almost exceedingly polite salesman walked next to an elevator, and motioned them all in.

After all four Ligers had fit inside; the salesman himself stepped in and activated the elevator. The five inside felt themselves traveling slowly downwards.

"Lady and gentlemen, we keep our Mini Cooper in a special place on our facility!"

Tyson glared viciously at the salesman.

"Which happens to be _underground_," the delinquent growled.

Donnie glared at Tyson. "Shut it."

_Confessions_

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker glared at the camera. "I'm considering putting Tyson in the trunk. Dude needs to learn a lesson."

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen smiled a tight-lipped smile. "I wonder if I could keep him in there indefinitely…"

_End_

Tyson was about to give an angry reply, but the elevator stopped abruptly, sending the four Ligers to the floor.

"So sorry about that, gracious customers," said the somehow still-standing salesman.

The elevator doors opened as the Ligers stood up, and the four were slightly surprised as they were plunged into almost absolute darkness.

The salesman smiled a dazzling and oddly familiar smile, and helped the four of them out of the elevator. "Here we are…Lady and Gentlemen…your Mini Cooper!"

Donnie had only one word for the sight before them. "Wicked!"

The Mini Cooper rested on a lit and raised platform, as if signifying that it was better than the rest of the world.

As they crowded around it, the Ligers could see that it was in mint condition, and that this particular Mini was obviously the prime example of the perfect car.

The Mini Cooper itself positively gleamed, and Addy and Donnie grinned as it was painted to look exactly identical to the blue Mini Cooper in _Italian Job_.

Also, the four Ligers noticed,

"Now, if you are interested, I could give some facts about this particular brand," said the salesman, whose face gleamed with excitement.

Addy grinned determinedly. "No thanks. I think we're good."

"Of course, madam," the salesman replied easily as he clasped his hands together.

Tyson, after looking around for a possible exit, looked at the salesman in a disgruntled manner.

"So, why are we _underground_?"

The salesman simply smiled. "You'll see…"

Addy looked to her teammates, a certain gleam in her eye. "I call driving!"

Donnie caught on quickly, and shouted out, "Shotgun!"

Rodrek looked distastefully at Tyson. "Looks like we're _stuck_."

The delinquent glared at the masked teen, and opened the car door forcefully before replying, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. "No, Two-Face. _We're _not stuck. _You're _stuck with _me_."

Rodrek only stared at the delinquent in silence before following his teammate into the back seat of the Mini Cooper.

_Confessions_

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent glared viciously at the camera.

"So…I'm stuck in the back. With _Two-Face_."

He seemed to calm down slightly, although a wicked gleam still shone from his eyes. "It's _payback time_."

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen smiled at the camera. "Tyson, you've worn out your welcome. The day you go home will be a _fine_ day indeed."

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker raised both of his fists up triumphantly. "Donnie will always be the master of 'Shotgun!'"

_**Addy: **_The female daredevil smiled. "Let's see if this virtual world can handle _my_ driving!"

_End_

As Addy and Donnie closed their respective doors, the salesman, aided by a handy flashlight, headed over to an important-looking lever on the wall.

Pulling it swiftly, the salesman grinned as the room was swiftly bathed with light.

And with their newfound sight, the four Ligers in the Mini Cooper could now see what the platform truly was.

The platform that the Mini Cooper rested on was, basically, the beginning of a gigantic jump, which, if the driver had the correct speed, would cause the car to be propelled through a solitary window many feet up in the air.

As Addy turned the key and started the Mini Cooper, the salesman walked over to them one final time, all the while smiling his trademark smile.

"So, have you figured out _why_ we brought you down here?"

Rodrek, looking a bit green, replied from the back seat. "To _kill _us?"

The salesman looked positively horrified. "Heavens no! The sole purpose of bringing you down here was…to provide you with an amazingly dramatic exit!"

The campers watched as the salesman promptly began to stare off into space dreamily. "Just think of it…glass shards flying in all directions, and people staring wide-eyed as you fly through the air…"

The salesman stared for a moment longer, and then snapped out of it.

"Best of luck, all of you!"

He half-turned away, and then snapped his fingers and faced Addy for the final word.

"Madam? It's best you floor it."

Addy gripped the steering wheel tightly, as the salesman turned away to watch the spectacle from a safe spot. He particularly wanted a spot that wasn't going to be covered in infamous glass shards of death.

Addy took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Let's do this," the female daredevil said, although it seemed to be more to herself than the teammates around her.

Addy made sure that the wheel was lined up perfectly, and then practically stomped on the gas.

The Mini Cooper shot forward at an astounding rate, and up it went, never faltering once.

From the ground, the salesman cheered to himself as he saw the car go airborne, and then smash through the window, and then continue on its way.

_Confessions_

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker smiled excitedly. "That was definitely the most _intense_ thing I've done in a while, fake world or not."

_End_

That definitely had been one of the more dramatic exits, if he had anything to say about it.

The salesman plunged the room back into almost absolute darkness by reversing the lever, and then climbed back into the elevator. On his way back up to the main floor, the salesman felt an overwhelming feeling of triumph pass through him. He had made another successful sale. But then why did it feel like he had forgotten something?

That particular thought was banished from his mind as the elevator reached the main floor in the usual unpleasant matter of almost sending him to the floor.

As the doors opened once again, the salesman found himself facing another salesman.

The other salesman smiled cheerfully. "Made another successful sale, Larry?"

Larry smiled back. "Of course, Bob."

Bob gave him the thumbs up, and then asked, "So, how much money did you make us?"

Larry's smile froze on his face, and he felt the feeling of triumph that had so recently entered his world evaporate instantly.

He remembered what he had forgotten. But it was too late.

* * *

King Steve stared long and hard at his fierce rival.

"Do you…have any threes?"

Carsen scanned her hand, and glared back at the "King" triumphantly.

"_Go fish_."

King Steve snapped his fingers dejectedly, and drew another card from the stack of cards in the center of the table.

"I was sure I had you with that one!"

The cheerleader grinned. This was almost _too_ easy.

And the piece of string did nothing. But, maybe, it wasn't because it was an inanimate object, but because it was simply biding its time…

_Confessions_

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader smirked. "Those snow cones were so close I could practically _taste_ them…"

_End

* * *

_

Meanwhile, a short distance away from the snow cone shop, Lily, Ethan, and Inola were waiting for Carsen to reappear, so they could continue on their merry way.

"Where do you think she could _be_?" Lily asked innocently.

Inola turned to look at the sweet girl. "Well, she's certainly not here…"

Lily, looking concerned, looked all around, particularly for any areas that she could have missed earlier.

"Could she have gotten by us?"

Ethan shook his head curtly. "No, there is no possible way that she could have slipped past us."

Inola looked at both her teammates. "Either way, we have to go."

Lily stopped her surveillance of the area immediately at this statement. "We can't just _leave_, Inola! Carsen could be out there _alone_ and _afraid_!"

The rebel snorted. "Or she could have just completely _ditched_ us. We have to get moving, and soon!"

Lily looked at Ethan, and the look on her face told him plainly that she desperately wanted him to back her up.

However, the assassin sighed. "Sorry, Lily. Duty sometimes requires sacrifices."

_Confessions_

_**Ethan: **_The assassin sighed again, and shook his head. "Some would say to never leave a comrade behind…

His gaze suddenly hardened. "However, in a race against time, you've got to make a decision and then _stick to it_."

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl looked sadly at the camera. "What am I going to _do_?"

_End_

Inola looked at Lily. "We don't have time to argue anymore. What did you decide?"

The sweet girl looked sadly at her teammates. "I'm going to stay and wait to see if Carsen shows up! You guys go on without me!"

Ethan nodded, and began to walk up the street.

Inola turned away, and was about to follow her assassin teammate, but felt a raindrop hit her arm at the precise moment that she was about to leave.

The rebel turned back to the sweet girl for a moment.

"At least get under something to stay dry."

Lily smiled. "Stay safe."

Inola's mouth twitched. "You should worry more about yourself."

With those last words, the rebel turned, and walked slowly up the street, with her face turned upwards towards the falling rain.

Lily watched the rebel and the assassin until they suddenly turned a corner, and then they were gone.

The sweet girl sighed once more, and then looked for a place that would be crucial in her mission to stay dry.

However, while Lily was surveying potential candidates, she didn't hear the roar of a furious (and out of control) car engine behind her until it was too late.

Heric Graun's "stolen" car barreled into Lily, causing her to vanish from the virtual reality world of New Chris City forever, the sweet girl barely having enough time to act surprised at the unexpected development.

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl smiled. "Maybe it was a good thing we split up…"

_**Chris Maclean: **_The host smiled wickedly. "Finally that car actually _hit _someone!"

_End

* * *

_

Lily soon found herself back in the real world once again. Surrounded by her still sleeping friends, she quickly got off her own cot and sat in a chair next to Alister, who apparently was the first one out of the challenge.

The male daredevil smiled politely at her. "So, how did that _mad city_ get you? I wasn't watching your screen at the time."

Lily shook her head. "It happened too fast for me to find out."

Alister grinned, and the two "losers" sat back and watched their surviving teammates.

Chris Maclean merely smirked at the situation that continued to unfold around him. Ten minutes until the hurricane…and then the real fun would begin.

And as an added bonus, there was a car that would randomly "kill" the campers as it saw fit.

The host smiled fondly at the recent memory, and once again concentrated his full attention at the monitor.

* * *

Gracie looked back at Jason, and her smile faltered slightly. "What did you say?"

"I asked why you stuck up for me earlier," the explorer said, looking confused by the hyperactive dancer's reaction to his seemingly simple question.

Takbir looked at both of his teammates. "I feel an uncomfortable conversation starting…"

Gracie looked lost for a moment, but her smile returned.

"I stick up for all my friends back home," the hyperactive dancer replied easily.

Jason looked only partially convinced at her answer.

Gracie laughed. "Especially Pickle, when the evil flying forks come for him!"

That got the explorer to laugh, as well.

_Confessions_

_**Takbir: **_The comedian smiled, and then sighed in relief. "Crisis averted."

_**Jason: **_The explorer looked at the camera and shrugged. "At least she stuck up for me. That's what's important."

_End_

Gracie looked at both of her male teammates. "Well, let's go! I've got my boys, my Pickle, and my talking staff!"

Arbok, from Jason's pocket, grumbled loudly. "Is it all right if I take offense to that?"

However, Gracie didn't seem to hear the magical staff's question, as she had promptly started to skip away down the street.

Takbir looked once at Gracie skipping along, and then glanced at Jason.

"I don't think we're _her _boys."

Jason stared back at the comedian, and then patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Yes, we are." **(3)**

Takbir watched as the explorer took off after their more…eccentric teammate.

"So true…"

The comedian smirked cheerfully for a moment, and then followed the others dutifully.

Someone had to keep those two out of trouble.

* * *

"Zane, open up this door _now_!"

The reader grimaced as the banging on the lighthouse door continued with even more force than before. He was quite lucky to have made it to the lighthouse _at all_, all things considered. Besides running on endlessly, and then dodging the occasional thrown object, it had started to _rain_ the last mile or so.

Zane decided that now was a good time to talk. Perhaps then Zarya would stop trying to tear down the door with her bare hands.

"Now that we're separated by at least 3 feet of _steel_, we could _try_ to avoid _murder_."

The fierce pounding stopped, and the loner's reply was brusque. "_Not possible_."

The reader chuckled to himself for a moment, and the green swirl that had seemingly inhabited his eyes _the entire challenge_ dissipated into a calming light blue.

What could she do from out _there_?

* * *

Zarya, now soaking wet from the rain and chilled to the bone, heard the reader's laugh from inside the lighthouse. The mere sound _infuriated _her, and she looked around for a way in with a new determination.

As if by magic (or maybe only clever computer programming), the loner spotted a peculiarly placed war hammer lying right by the door.

She picked it up gingerly, but was surprised at how _light _it seemed.

The loner grinned, and swung her newfound weapon with all her might at her obstacle.

* * *

Zane noted that the resounding clang and the fact that the door was no longer straight were _not good _signs. He glanced toward the steps that led to the "roof" of the lighthouse, and began to ascend carefully, no longer panicked. This situation required a level head. And it was _quite _obvious that Zarya was definitely not levelheaded at the moment.

* * *

The wreckage of the door collapsed only after two more swings, and Zarya stepped into the lighthouse, dropping her war hammer as she did so. After looking around for the reader with no success, the loner realized that his absence meant only one thing: he had gone up the stairs.

She grinned, and began to walk carefully up the stairs, in a way that a wolf might hunt its prey.

Zarya was quite confident in that she would catch him now, based on one simple fact.

There was nowhere else to run.

* * *

In the recently abandoned port of the grand city, the water continued to rise at its usual alarming rate. The rain, so recently a gentle patter on the ground, now raged with all the fury of a woman scorned. The docks, which had held up valiantly to this point, finally gave in, and were utterly obliterated by the violently waves. The planks of wood were seen for a moment, scattered in the churning water, and disappeared from human sight forever.

And when the docks broke apart, the last form of resistance the city had against the ever changing will of nature fell as well.

As the rain fell incessantly, and the water began to flood rapidly into New Chris City, the winds suddenly picked up dramatically, much to the displeasure to any who were still venturing about the mostly deserted streets.

And a narcissistic host's vision for ratings galore was complete.

* * *

Back in the real world, Chris Maclean turned to face one of the numerous cameras that had been situated in the "secret room".

"When we come back, get ready for more dying, more _extreme _stunts, and watch how one team takes home the gold, while the other has to vote off its _weakest link_! Right here...on Total Drama the New Challenge!"

* * *

**So...how did you like it? I think it's time for me to clear up those number things now...**

**(1) and (2) were both quotes from William Shakespeare's tragedy Macbeth, and specifically from his "Tomorrow" speech near the end of the play.**

**(3) The whole little dialogue was a reference to Doctor Who, which is one of my favorite shows. I included that in there because of the sad event of one of my favorite characters dying. **

**But, enough about that. I would really appreciate it if you would review, and maybe give me some positive encouragement even if it wasn't the best chapter ever. That would really mean a lot to me.**

**As Chris mentioned, next chapter will be the one that wraps this whole thing up, I imagine.**

**And on a side note, I've been thinking about possible virtual reality challenges to be used in the future. If you come up with one, let me know about it, if you could. **

**All right...I think that's it...unless you want to see the handy score sheet...**

**Ligers Alive: Inola, Rodrek, Addy, Carsen, Donnie, Charlie, Tyson, Zarya, and Ethan.**

**Ligers Dead: Lily.**

**Ligers Who Will Most Certainly Die Soon: Zane.**

**Gryphons Alive: Samantha, Zak, Mina, Jason, Alison, Takbir, and Gracie.**

**Gryphons Dead: Alister.**

**Gryphons Who May Or May Not Be Dead: Lyn, Ripley, and Logan.**

**I think that finally covers everything, and I have no idea when the next update will be. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews for Chapter 15, and I'll see you all later!  
**


	17. Fight or Flight to the Finish

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here. Finally back with the next installment of Total Drama the New Challenge. I would say more here, but I don't feel like typing everything in again (as the site deleted everything I previously typed in for some reason, which was a _lot_). Please, remember to review this chapter, as I don't want to even say what I think of this chapter (being the natural pessimist that I am). Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, however awesome that whole idea sounds.**

**

* * *

**Now, as most everybody could figure out, life in New Chris City was quite enjoyable. But, no one, out of all the city's population, wondered _why _their lives were so enjoyable. If they had taken only a few moments out of their spare time (which was quite large in itself), they would have found that certain question lurking nearby, ready to be pondered at that given moment.

But, no one ever did.

However, the answer to that ever-present question was contained inside of a room underneath all of the sidewalks, roads, and people.

In fact, it could even be described as the typical "underground lair".

This particular room contained a multitude of different computers, each with a seemingly different purpose.

Some were used as surveillance, to spy on anyone at any given time. Others were used to relay messages to the ever-faithful policemen.

Those two specific types of computers were often used hand-in-hand, and it was a _very_ effective partnership.

There were also computers that closely monitored the weather in the surrounding area, as it could upset the careful equilibrium of peace that the city was built upon.

The Controllers, as they liked to call themselves, huddled around those certain machines.

Now, the Controllers were essentially the "ruling party" of the city. However, the term "rulers" did not apply to this group, because to rule something meant that they were the recognized majority leadership in the city.

The Controllers were not recognized. They just simply were.

The "normal" citizens did not even know that they existed; that these were the people pulling the strings from the background. Strangely enough, it would have taken only one look behind the curtain to discover the truth.

However, no one ever did look beyond the perfect little world.

And although there were a few "mishaps" that happened from time to time, it truly was _perfect_.

As they stared, it became obvious that the water was not going to simply disappear on command. That realization brought on the unfamiliar feeling of fear among the small group.

One looked more afflicted than the rest, and his head darted back and forth at random intervals. "What are we going to _do_? _Everyone _is going to _die_!"

The oldest and wisest of the Controllers took a step towards the younger, less experienced, and fearful Controller.

His peers did not ignore this step, and they quieted their murmurings, waiting to hear what the oldest of their "Order" had to say.

The old man stare bore into the younger man, until the latter looked away, with an expression of self-disgust etched on his face.

The old Controller smiled coldly. "Our _petty_ preventive measures have failed."

The other Controllers shrank back under the fierceness of his glare.

The old and powerful man continued. "_I _knew they would fail. And I _know_ we can save the city, as well!"

He banged his fist on a nearby table, and was pleased to see looks of fear pass each and every one of his "colleagues" faces.

As he had discovered, respect often followed fear.

"All I need is a little _cooperation_…"

The response from the rest of the Controllers was instantaneous, and variations of victory cries and unintelligible shouts echoed around the room.

The elder Controller nodded. "Let's get started."

After making sure he had the attention of everyone present, the master Controller looked at the computer monitor showing the city flooding with a pitiable expression on his face.

As he had learned from his long rise to the top, appearances were everything.

"Here's what we are _going _to do…"

The others leaned in, anxious to hear every word.

The old man was happy to oblige them. "I want choppers in the air _immediately!_"

One voice spoke up suddenly. "How many?"

The old Controller frowned in displeasure. "_All of them, you fool_!"

The one unfortunate Controller who had spoken up shrank back miserably, and their apparent leader continued ruthlessly. "I want multiple choppers posted on every _conceivable _exit this city could possibly have!"

While some of the newer Controllers shook their heads at this odd statement, the old Controller took no notice of them.

"I have worked too hard to see this town _destroyed! We _have worked too hard to see this happen!"

One Controller, obviously bolder than the rest, stepped up to face his elder. "What purpose will posting helicopters at the exits possibly serve? I'm more concerned about the _destruction _of our _buildings_ and the _deaths _of our _people_!"

The elder Controller stared at his "subordinate", who met his gaze coolly. Seeing that this particular Controller was not like the others, the elder dismissed this new threat with a wave of his hand.

"My dear _boy_, buildings can easily be replaced. And people die everyday, it's a fact of our existence. But what if people…attempt to leave this fair city? Whole families just…disappear from everyday life. Sudden disappearance, as we have found out _occasionally_, causes _instability_. Instability leads to an increase in chaos, which leads to _destruction_."

The old man's gaze hardened considerably, and he banged his fist on the table beside him once again.

"And I will _not _let this city be _destroyed_! We must not let our people flee our city, by _any means necessary_!"

Almost everyone in the room jumped at this declaration, with the bold Controller being the only exception.

The unafraid Controller smirked, and victory flashed in his eyes. "What of those shops that advertise _crime sprees_? I'd think that is quite _chaotic_, wouldn't you say? And _you _do nothing to stop them."

The old man answered back immediately, almost as if he expected his opponent to say exactly that. "Chaos contributes to the balance that balance that our city thrives on. It's when it oversteps its bounds that chaos becomes a problem."

The younger Controller was about to respond, but the elder held up a hand to silence him. The oldest then turned to the crowd that gathered around them, and his gaze swept the room.

He then looked back accusingly at his opponent, and raised his voice triumphantly. "And who else here seeks to overstep his bounds? Who seeks to gain power while he watches the _innocent city _burn around him?"

The crowd of Controllers began to stare hatefully at the young and bold Controller, who looked on the spectacle with the air of not truly believing what was occurring before his eyes.

"That's utterly preposterous!"

The old Controller smiled, and laid the finishing touches on his performance. "And how do we correct this problem?"

The air quieted and all Controllers were deathly still.

The elder Controller smiled mockingly at his opponent, who still looked utterly shocked that the situation had gotten so out of _his _control.

"I'll tell you, ladies and gentlemen..."

The elder Controller slowly reached for an object in his pocket, and he locked his gaze on his opponent.

"You _eliminate _the source."

And with those short but condemning words, the elder Controller swiftly pulled out a magnum revolver, and shot once with deadly accuracy.

The unique Controller's mouth opened slightly, and his eyes widened in shock. He had time to glance around beseechingly for help before dropping swiftly to the floor.

He did not move again.

The old Controller spared one glance at the recently deceased Controller. "The brash overconfidence of the young…"

He looked at his peers, and saw only approval radiating from them.

All was as he had planned.

"Let's get those choppers in the air _now_! We _need _to keep _our_ citizens _safe_!"

* * *

At the very moment that the bold and courageous Controller fell to the ruthless "tyrant", Logan and Ripley, who had fought desperately to this point, fell back to the alley. The reason being that, while the policeman were notoriously bad shooters, and the tanks were simply _not responding_, there were just too many of them.

Logan looked at the girly sports harasser, and then called up to Lyn, who was currently still on the roof of one of the neighboring buildings.

"Lyn! How much ammo do you have left?"

The hot motocross racer took a moment to respond to the question, probably to check her current magazine.

Or perhaps she wanted to make it interesting.

"Just have one shot left…"

Ripley stared at the street, where the policemen were closing in slowly on their precarious position through the pouring rain.

Slowly, as in casually walking with their guns lowered.

It was then the girly sports harasser's turn to shout at Lyn. "Get to safety! _Someone _has to make it out of this alive!"

The hot motocross racer's reply was hesitant. "What about the two of you?"

Logan scoffed, and touched the last grenade lightly. "My _parole officer_ is tougher than these guys!"

One of the policemen glared slightly at the bad boy. "I take offense to that!"

Casually ignoring that comment, Ripley called out one final time to her teammate. "Don't worry about us! Just save that last shot!"

Up on the rooftop, Lyn took one last look at the hopeless situation below, and took off running across the buildings that coincidentally lined up in a straight row that was essential for the perfect getaway.

_Confessions_

_**Lyn: **_The hot motocross racer held up her sniper rifle and arched an eyebrow. "Why is everything so perfectly convenient? It's almost _too _easy to escape."

_End_

Ripley fired one last shot, and smiled in satisfaction as two policemen fell dramatically to the ground.

"Double kill!"

Logan smirked. "I can do _much _better than that!"

The bad boy pulled the pin on his last grenade, and looked at the policemen who were currently standing unnecessarily close together.

"This is-"

Logan's one-liner (which was definitely going to be _super awesome_) was interrupted as the policemen all shot their guns at the same time.

When they all were, amazingly, pointed at their murder suspects.

The bad boy and girly sports harasser sensed (for they could not actually _feel _pain in virtual reality) multiple bullets pass through them.

Ripley smiled a little sad smile at the bad boy. "We gave it one _hell_ of a run."

And with those final words, she fell backwards, her body disappearing before she hit the soaking wet cement that the saboteurs had been standing on only a moment before.

Logan, now alone amidst the enemy, had only enough strength to throw his last grenade before following his partner in crime's "disappearing act" with one last wicked grin.

The grenade landed right in the middle of the huddle of policemen, who were currently high-fiving and cheering enthusiastically.

"We actually got _someone_! How _awesome _is that!"

They were actually talking about going out for donuts when the grenade that they were apparently oblivious to exploded, somehow killing every last one of the cheering and victorious policemen.

And on the street where the bloody battle took place, not a policeman remained standing.

Every police car looked strangely empty.

And then something strange happened: the tanks actually _moved_.

However, it was only to turn around and head back the way they came.

For the tank operators, it was another battle successfully completed.

Time to hit the donut shop.

_Confessions_

_**Ripley: **_The girly sports harasser smiled, and began to paint her nails their apparently customary pink color. "I tried my best today. I don't have any regrets. I just hope _everyone else_ can say the same."

She stared at the camera for a moment, and then her gaze hardened. "Actually, I never got to meet any Ligers _at all_ this challenge. All of that firepower completely _wasted_…"

_**Logan: **_The bad boy smirked. "My only regret today? Not seeing my explosive _handiwork_."

He chuckled evilly. "I'd have to guess that my total body count would have to be around fifty completely _idiotic_ and _inexperienced _policemen."

_End

* * *

_

Zarya climbed the last stair, and looked at the slightly rusted door in front of her, which was slightly ajar.

Pushing it open and stepping through, the loner noticed that she was back out on the lighthouse's observation deck.

Back out in the pouring rain, chilling and howling wind, and…

…And _Zane_.

The reader currently had his back to her, but as she took a menacing step towards him, he turned around slowly.

"Hello, Zarya."

The loner glared at him, fists clenched tight. "There's nowhere else for you to run, Zane."

The reader _smiled_ bitterly, and shook his head; his eyes never losing their calming light blue look to them. "That's where you're wrong. I could, _easily_, jump over the side and plunge into the waters below. You would never have your _so-called _revenge."

The fact that he actually smiled at a moment like _this_ (the moment of looking certain death in the eye) momentarily stunned Zarya, and a portion of her rage left her. That little bit of rage was now replaced with a desire to know _why _he was still standing there, despite what she _knew_ was true of her teammate.

And after she had figured it out, _then_ she would use the last 95 percent of her rage to throw him off the lighthouse _herself_.

_Confessions_

_**Zarya: **_The Russian loner stared forlornly at the camera. "I know what everyone is thinking…_I'm _the villain here. Zarya has gone _crazy_ again, and she's about to be eliminated when her team loses the challenge."

She sighed heavily, never losing that sorrowful and defeated look on her face. "Might as well be now. I've lost any chance of doing what I came here for, anyway."

_End_

The reader chuckled dryly. "Surprised that I'm still here?"

The Russian loner looked intently at him, trying to figure out the motives that lay behind that normally expressionless face.

"Why?"

The reader answered almost immediately, as if he had rehearsed their entire meeting in his head. "To stop _this _before it's too late."

Zarya eyes narrowed once again. "You mean _avoiding_ what you _deserve_?"

Zane's eyes flashed an angry red for a split second, but he managed to calm himself before he replied. "I mean avoiding elimination. I _know _you don't want to be eliminated _now_."

"You don't know _anything _about me!" the loner screamed suddenly, either from anger or the fact that the wind had picked up suddenly.

Zane took a swift step back, but replied angrily, "I could say the _same thing _to _you_."

The loner opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

The reader, certain that she wasn't going to immediately attack, risked a glance backwards. And then stared in horror at the wall of deadly water approaching.

"It looks like we're going to have to _cut this short_…"

Zarya looked over his shoulder at the colossal wave, and turned away, either not wanting to look at Zane or watch her death inch closer and closer.

Either way, the reader and loner could only stand there and watch as the gigantic wave (which was, for some reason, many times bigger than its predecessors) fill their entire world.

The wave crashed violently into the lighthouse (and also the two unfortunate people unlucky enough to be on it), and completely engulfed the structure.

There was a certain sad silence that was filled the air at that particular moment, as if the entire virtual reality world was waiting to see what was going to happen next.

As the wave finished its destructive arc, and finally hit the streets below, the lighthouse was completely destroyed.

Not a trace of the lighthouse remained, and the same went for both Zane and Zarya.

_Confessions_

_**Zarya: **_The loner sighed bitterly. "Well that challenge _sucked_."

She rested her head in her hands. "I need to _think_…"

_**Zane: **_The reader rolled his eyes. "Thanks to that "killer" wave, I can now go back to my _real _life, which mainly consists of running away from the _constant near death experiences _on this show."

He looked at the camera for a moment, and then added dryly, "_Fun_."

_End

* * *

_

"Gracie, I think we're lost."

The hyperactive dancer in question looked at Takbir, who had voiced the statement.

"Nonsense! When Gracie is on the trail, she _gets results_."

The comedian scratched his head at this declaration, while Jason decided to contribute to the discussion. "Well, that sign next to us does say that we're approaching the city limits…"

A voice suddenly sounded from the explorer's back pocket. "I _told _you that we should have taken that left a while back, but you didn't believe me!"

Takbir looked at Arbok. "Magical Talking Stick? Not helping."

Arbok seemed offended by this, and began muttering incessantly under his breath.

Jason looked at his two teammates. "So. What do you guys want to do?"

Gracie, suddenly feeling an urge to look up at the sky, saw a helicopter that was closing in on their position near an exit of the city.

"We could ask those guys what kind of places they would recommend!"

Takbir looked up from his task of consoling the magical talking staff. "We're not here to see the sights, Gracie."

Gracie ignored this statement, and began waving at the helicopter. "I've always wanted to taste virtual food!"

Jason shrugged, and copied the hyperactive dancer's waving. "Either way, we'll get a quick ride to the center of town."

Takbir nodded at the explorer's observation, and waved, as well.

_Confessions_

_**Takbir: **_The comedian grinned. "We've got this challenge in the bag! Nothing could go wrong now!"

His grin disappeared instantly, and was replaced by a look of horror. "The forbidden words…I'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

_**Gracie: **_The hyperactive dancer cocked her head, as if she were listening to someone. "What's that Pickle? Someone said one of the "Sentences That Must Never Be Said" and doomed us all?"

She looked determinedly at the camera. "Well, _nobody's _going to get _Gracie_!"

_End

* * *

_

Up in the helicopter, two men stood, deadly machine guns in hand. They had been given those particular guns by their superiors, who had thought the at the excessive number of bullets fired per second would make up for any lack of skill those two men had.

The two men stared at the three teenagers below them, although it was a little hard to see them through the pouring rain.

One man looked at the other. "Orders are orders, Johnson!"

Johnson looked at the other man in protest. "But, they are_ innocent_ people!"

The other man glared at Johnson furiously. "You _will _obey this order, Johnson!"

The man named Johnson sighed, and it was amazing that such a simple action could express such emotion. "…Tell me when to fire, sir."

His superior smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd come around."

Johnson didn't return the smile.

If he accomplished this "glorious" mission, he didn't think he would ever be able to smile ever again.

The three Gryphons on the street below the helicopter continued to wave wildly.

Jason looked at his two teammates. "Why aren't they-"

At that moment, many shots rang out from the helicopter.

Jason only had enough time to dive in front of Gracie before he was hit several times in the chest.

Gracie only had enough time to stare in shock as the explorer's body in shock before she was also hit several times.

Takbir only had enough time to "play dead", dropping to the street in an overly dramatic fashion.

As the bullets whizzed above him, the comedian prayed desperately that his ploy would work.

And, amazingly, as suddenly as they had come, the shots ceased. Takbir raised his head slightly off the wet cement.

The comedian whispered, "I am invincible!"

* * *

Johnson looked down at their handiwork. "It's…done, sir."

The other man clapped him on the back. "Excellent work, Johnson! So excellent, in fact, that I want to avoid doing what is necessary for the city to survive."

Johnson turned to him, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?"

The younger man stared in shock as his superior whipped out a magnum revolver (which seemed to be the standard for a murder weapon) and pointed the deadly weapon at his chest.

"This is regrettable, Johnson. Regrettable that you could not act immediately."

Johnson could only stare. "Sir-"

The superior cut in. "Johnson, you are hereby executed for exposing the city to unnecessary danger. The sentence will be carried out immediately."

And with that formal speech, the superior fired a bullet into the innocent Johnson's chest.

The younger man stared a horrified stare in the direction of his superior, and then gravity caused him to fall out of the plane.

On his way down to the soaked streets, buildings, and doomed people below, Johnson, while being a bit scared at the prospect of death, felt, at the same time, a growing acceptance of his inevitable fate.

Better to die, here and now, than to witness the entire city collapse in front of his eyes.

The city had been so beautiful once…

Johnson let his pain go, and tried to think of better days.

* * *

Takbir struggled up into a sitting position, and by chance, looked up at the sky.

Just in time to see Johnson fall right on top of him.

"I guess I spoke too soon…"

Takbir, along with his teammates Gracie and Jason, disappeared and quietly faded from existence.

Only the barely alive Johnson remained, a silent witness who was a victim of the crimes that was beginning to tear New Chris City apart.

Suddenly, Johnson raised a single hand in the air, as if reaching out desperately to reclaim something precious to him.

Johnson drew in one last breath slowly, and let it out. His chest did not rise again.

And with an air of finality, his hand fell back to his side.

And the rain, oblivious to this painful spectacle, continued to fall.

_Confessions_

_**Jason: **_The explorer scratched the back of his head. "I guess my rescue attempt was pretty pointless, wasn't it?"

_**Takbir: **_The comedian punched the wall in mock fury. "Damn you, Boris! Your line didn't work for me, either! How many people will have to die because of it?"

He smiled. "I still want to know how to do that pen trick…"

_**Gracie: **_The hyperactive dancer smiled brightly. "Jason's dive was really…"

She then looked slightly confused, like she was struggling to find the right word.

"_Sweet_. So sweet that I didn't mind getting gunned down by crazy men in a helicopter!"

_End

* * *

_

Inola glanced at Ethan, and then looked up at the darkened sky. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

The assassin saluted rigidly in her general direction. "Perfectly sure!"

The rebel arched an eyebrow at her teammate's antics. "Fine, but I could do without the saluting every time I ask a question."

Ethan nodded apologetically, and dropped his saluting hand to his side.

And the two Ligers continued on their way, heading towards the only structure that stuck out against the buildings situated on wither side of them.

A statue that oddly resembled their "favorite" cook awaited them in the distance.

* * *

Carsen took a glance at her cards, and then at her opponents.

King Steve was in an almost pitiable position, having made zero points in the surprisingly intense game of Go Fish. The cheerleader and the piece of string had somehow been able to take all of the king's potentially dangerous cards, leaving him with only one option: to call a random number and hope for the best.

So far, that hadn't been working too well.

Now, the piece of string was a different matter, and a far more skilled opponent than either of the two humans could have possibly guessed. Carsen had never been able to get a proper read on it, and it somehow had been able to counter every move the cheerleader had made to break away from the others. Even now, as she stared at it, Carsen didn't have a clue what it was going to do next.

The cheerleader gave up on the hopeless staring contest, and looked back at the small amount of cards in her hand.

The game was really close to finishing now, as she and the piece of string both had five "points" each.

King Steve was obviously out of the running.

The cheerleader looked at her enemy, and then called out, "Do you have any Jacks?"

A second passed, and then the string twitched, as if it was nodding its assent. Coincidentally, a gust of wind that blew in from the open window sent one card from the string's hand in the cheerleader's direction.

She picked up that certain card, and grinned widely when she saw the welcome picture of a Jack.

The cheerleader took the three Jacks she already had in her hand and laid them with the last, completing the set.

One more point for her, and one point closer to those delicious snow cones…

King Steve smiled jovially. "Well played, fellow snow cone lover, well played!"

The cheerleader nodded gratefully in his direction, already concentrating on how the string was going to counter her _this_ time.

The string twitched slightly in her direction, and Carsen thought she heard the word "Ace" whisper on the wind.

That was the one thing she didn't want to happen, and the cheerleader sourly handed her last card to the piece of string, which revealed (after the wind magically flipped over the last three cards in _its_ hand) that it had also completed another set.

Leaving the game tied once again.

Of course, this action also left both Carsen and the piece of string without any cards left to play.

King Steve, meanwhile, looked at the last three cards in his hand, and then at his two competitors.

"I don't suppose any of you have a Three to spare?"

When neither responded, the King smiled and took the last card from the middle of the table, and turned over four Threes, which completed his first (and only) set.

"Well, _that_ worked out in the end!"

Carsen looked at the king. "We're tied, Steve. What happens now?"

The king looked perplexed at the question. "I'm not sure. I can't offer _both _of you the coveted prize!"

However, what was going to be a troubling situation was suddenly avoided when a particularly strong gust of wind lifted the piece of string off the table and out of one of the numerous open windows.

Carsen looked on at that spectacle with a wide grin. "Well, problem solved. It forfeited."

The king, after glancing at the window where the string had swiftly departed, smiled at the cheerleader.

"Well, he _was_ told that leaving the shop would cause him to forfeit…I guess we have our winner!"

Carsen let the feeling of victory and exultation wash over her. "So, where are the snow cones?"

King Steve chuckled good-naturedly, and looked out the window at the turmoil outside. "There in the…back…room…"

Hearing his hesitation, the cheerleader looked where he was staring.

Just in time for water to begin to furiously rush into the small snow cone shop, knocking both of the humans off their feet.

Carsen instantly lost the king amidst the raging water. And try as she might to stay above the surface, the cheerleader recognized it as a battle she wasn't meant to win.

As she let her body go limp, and while she waited patiently for her end to inevitable end to come, Carsen only had one thought linger in her mind.

_All of that effort…for no snow cones…_

A short moment later, the cheerleader dissolved into nothingness, leaving the unfortunate king in his watery grave alone.

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader shrugged. "I'll admit…it sucked not getting those snow cones…"

She suddenly smiled slightly. "I guess I'll just have to be ready when the next free snow cone opportunity comes up!"

_End

* * *

_

Charlie suddenly rounded a street corner, leaving the sounds of sirens at the crash site in the distance behind her. The depressed painter traveled a few miserable steps in the pouring rain before something ahead of her caught her eye.

A man was simply sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, clearly not paying any attention to the terrible weather around him.

As she cautiously approached the man, Charlie briefly thought that the mysterious man in front of her could possibly be more depressed than _she _was.

But, of course, that wasn't possible.

After she observed him casually from a mere few feet away, the man continued his deadpan stare at the street in front of him.

However, he glanced offhandedly at the depressed painter after he somehow became aware of her presence.

"Oh. Hello."

Charlie nodded, and then asked the obvious question, "Why are you sitting there?"

The man countered swiftly. "Does it matter where you are in this terrible weather?"

Charlie shrugged. "Whatever."

The man looked back at the street, but seemed eager to continue their conversation. "I was just being a good person…and then my car got stolen literally before my eyes."

The odd man suddenly stared up at the sky, blinking away the surprisingly many raindrops that fell in his eyes. "And then _this_ started. This _certainly _has not been my day."

Charlie grunted. "I've had worse…_much_ worse."

The man looked at her and smiled slightly. "I bet you have. You have the look of a person I would try to help before…well…today."

The depressed painter simply looked back at him, giving no indication that his words had made any significant impact within her.

She abruptly changed the subject. "What's your name?"

The man answered, and bowed mockingly. "Heric Graun, at your service."

"…Charlie."

Heric looked faintly interested at this, and studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"Your name suits you, Charlie."

The depressed painter raised her eyebrows at this statement. "How so?"

Heric stared out into the distance, and it seemed as if he was trying to forget his horrible situation, if only for a moment. "You have a look of defiance about you, Charlie…it is rooted deep within you."

As Charlie could only stare at him, the unfortunate man continued, "Within that defiance is a sadness…and it affects how you see and _are seen_ in the world."

Heric Graun sighed. "But, beneath _everything_, Charlie, I see that you are _free_. And freedom is beautiful…"

The man sitting on the pavement stared directly into the speechless painter's eyes suddenly. "And the name Charlie, in your case, means 'Free woman'. So yes, I'd say your name suits you _perfectly_."

Charlie, wide-eyed, could only utter one word.

"Wow."

Heric Graun wiped his eyes once again, though not from the rain. "It's a pity there aren't more people like you, Charlie."

The unfortunate man sniffed and stood up suddenly, and it was as if the depressed painter was staring at an entirely new man.

"I'd like to thank you for what you've done."

Charlie looked quizzically at the rejuvenated Heric Graun. "But I didn't do anything."

He smiled a bright smile. "I think you'll find, in time, that _you_ did and _were_ everything. I merely observed what I saw."

And with those cryptic words, and another bright and cheery smile in the depressed painter's direction, Heric Graun walked confidently down the street, and soon was lost amidst the pouring rain.

Leaving Charlie only able to stare after him, her expression clearly yearning for more answers.

After a few moments, the depressed painter shook her head furiously, as if to clear it, and continued on her lonely way, not caring about the rain that fell as if it would never stop.

It truly didn't matter where you were in this virtual reality world, because wherever you were; you were going to be _miserable_.

_Confessions_

_**Charlie: **_The depressed painter stared at the camera. "I just received a compliment from an _imaginary_ man. I just officially _peaked_."

_End

* * *

_

Chris Maclean Bank had been constructed, coincidentally, in the exact center of town. No one had known why this had occurred, or even why the bank shared a likeness to the city's name.

In fact, no one could even remember a person named Chris ever existing in New Chris City _ever_, but nobody seemed to be remotely bothered by that fact.

The Chris Maclean Bank had been widely accepted to be one of the "top ten" places to be in the city, not only because of excellent service and kind employees, but also because the bank management had pledged it would stay open in any kind of weather.

Even in severe weather conditions, and the bank was certainly keeping its promise today.

And so it was in the pouring rain, howling wind, and with dark clouds overhead, that a car past its prime lurched to a halt in the parking lot of the brightly lit bank.

A certain future lawyer stepped out of the passenger seat car door, worry etched on her face. "Let's hurry, _please_. We've wasted enough time as it is."

As she walked briskly towards the bank, Zak stepped out of the driver seat car door, and ran hastily towards the banks front doors, while Mina and Samantha scrambled out of the back seat and followed their other two teammates.

Zak turned to Alison and smiled slightly. "Mate, you didn't need to tell us twice!"

Samantha nodded her assent at the strategist's statement. "It's…not looking too good."

As the four Gryphons opened the doors and finally got out of the rain, Mina looked around.

The main lobby, though not completely barren of customers, had only scattered clusters of people, who were currently watching the terrible weather through the windows, looks of worry on their faces.

Scattered remnants of conversation reached the Gryphon's ears.

"It looks quite bad out there-"

"I wonder if my family is all right-"

"Does anyone else find it weird that the bank is perfectly fine-"

The dramatic actress looked at her teammates. "I don't see our comrades anywhere. Perhaps they didn't make it? Maybe they…_died_."

Alison glanced back at her, and then focused her attention at the main counter that was manned by a grinning bank employee.

"It can't be helped. We _have_ to keep going."

Samantha comforted the dramatic actress. "Their not _really _dead, you know. They're probably watching us with Chris Maclean."

Zak smirked. "Personally, I'd _rather_ be dead."

_Confessions_

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil winced. "He has no idea…"

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl had an uncharacteristic glare on her face. "Chris laughed at _every single _death! I don't think he has a nice bone in his whole body!"

_**Takbir: **_The comedian smiled good-naturedly. "From what I've seen, this challenge is definitely not _funny_. More like _Serious Central_."

_**Chris Maclean: **_The television host flashed his too-perfect smile for the viewing audience. "I think I _deserve_ a day to relax and watch those campers _suffer_. If you know what I had to go through to make this possible…"

_End_

The four Gryphons huddled together, deciding that now was the time to get down to business.

And finally leave the god-forsaken city where people randomly shoot other people.

Alison looked at her teammates. "Has anyone ever robbed a bank before?"

Samantha shook her head, while Zak replied, "That's Logan's job."

Mina looked offended that the future lawyer would even pose that question. "_Me _rob a bank? I am an _actress_, not a _criminal_!"

Alison ran her hand through her long brown hair, attempting to stay calm and collected. "So _what _are we going to do?"

_Confessions_

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer rested her head in her hands. "To be so close and not being able to complete the challenge…"

She looked straight at the camera. "That is, without question, one of the _worst_ feelings a leader can have."

_ End_

Samantha looked at the future lawyer sympathetically, but then a table full of post-it notes behind Alison caught the shy bookworm's eye.

While her teammates watched her curiously, Samantha hurried over to the post-it notes and started to write furiously.

Zak's face suddenly lit up in realization. "Hang on, I've seen this on a show once…"

The Goth strategist turned to the Mina and Alison, who still looked confused. "Bank robbers demand money on those notes there, and the blokes get away without making a scene."

Alison looked slightly skeptical as she glanced at the grinning bank teller. "And the teller will just give us the gold?"

Zak nodded. "Usually."

The future lawyer sighed. "It's _something_…"

Nearby, Samantha had finished writing her intimidating note, and turned back to face her teammates.

Mina, seeing a slightly nervous expression on the shy bookworm's face, tried to reassure her.

"You did _fine_, sweetie. All that's left is to give it to that teller, and then it's the final act."

Alison nodded her approval. "We'll go up as a team."

Samantha smiled slightly. "…Let's go."

So the four Gryphons approached the counter, desperately hoping that there was some truth to the saying, "strength lies in numbers".

_Confessions_

_**Zak: **_The Goth strategist smiled slightly. "Mates, this part is even more nerve-wracking than when Alister was gunned down…"

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress smiled. "I neglected to mention that the finale is often the hardest and most crucial part of all. Everyone's eyes are on you, and every move, right or wrong, is being watched with the intensity of…a bright glittering object!"

She shrugged. "Although, I think we have enough to deal with at the moment…"

_**Samantha: **_The shy bookworm looked at the camera. "…In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best at being _intimidating_…"

_End

* * *

_

And as those particular people were approaching the smiling teller at the Chris Maclean Bank, "Team One" was currently cruising around in their Mini Cooper, having survived that first jump.

Rodrek had been most surprised at that unexpected development.

Addy, who was not wearing a seatbelt (as she _was _a daredevil), stopped the joy ride momentarily, and turned to her teammates.

"So, where do you guys want to go?"

Rodrek, looking awfully pale from the back seat, responded shakily, "Straight ahead would be nice."

"No turns at all?"

The masked teen shook his head, and Donnie decided to jump into the conversation. "Well, it's not like we have a choice. Besides this road, everything else is flooded, or _flooding_. It's not a pretty sight."

And, amazingly, the metal head rocker's statement was true. Everywhere else had been and was continuing to be besieged by the elements. Buildings were flooded and destroyed, and the numerous cars parked on the roads proved to be no match for the rising waters, and the vehicles were mercilessly pulled wherever the raging waters decided.

_Confessions_

_**Chef Hatchet: **_The chef looked at the camera. "Yeah, I gave the maggots a way out. Can you blame me after seeing _that?_"

He snorted derisively. "I _just _wanted to give them a _chance_!"

The chef's eyes started to tear up slightly. "Unlike what Chris' hurricane did to _my _creation! He ruined _everything_!"

_End

* * *

_

And while the doomed people desperately tried (to no avail) to keep their heads above water as they were carried along, a few helicopters that were not situated by the exits watched the deadly spectacle.

Those certain citizens looked up at the flying machines, and cried out desperately, hoping to be rescued before the inevitable occurred.

However, not one swooped down in an effort to save even one loyal denizen of the City.

When the exhausted people could no longer keep their heads above the water, the people in the helicopters watched as the people they were observing sank below the fierce waters.

And after that horrible sight, those officials continued to do their job.

That particular job being to observe the damage that is being done to the city, as rebuilding must take as little time as possible. Their orders did not say anything about helping people avoid certain death. There must be constant vigilance, otherwise the City will be torn apart.

And so, sealed off far below from the dangers on the surface, the elder Controller received word that his plan, despite how brilliant it was and how it seemed to prepare for almost anything, wasn't working too well.

Because the one thing the plan didn't count on was the city's complete destruction.

And _that _seemed pretty likely at the moment.

And as the elder Controller shouted orders at his subordinates, everyone could tell, with every word that the ruthless old man desperately shouted, that he had lost hope.

It was too late to save the people. It was too late to save many of the buildings.

And it was too late to save New Chris City.

And while the Controllers would survive in the sealed off underground lair, and while most of the helicopters would land safely (those would didn't crash into one another, anyway), their world would not be the world that they had known. That world was forever lost.

The Controllers would still reign supreme, but they would not exist over a bustling city full of happy and content people.

They would survive, yes, but only to control a dead city.

And, watching the destruction from their computer monitors because they were too afraid to open the impenetrable door of their lair, the other Controllers could only hope that the terrible and destructive doom would pass over soon.

And forever lament that they had believed the elder Controller, who had, at this point, retired to his private quarters.

At that moment, he had looked the part of an old man.

* * *

Unaware of that particular chaos, Addy grinned at the walls of water that had formed on either side of the street they were parked on. "That _is _convenient, though."

Tyson, who had remained remarkably quiet from the back seat, spoke up, his voice soft but laced with malice (and there was a hint of impending doom, as well).

"_Perfect_. We'll just wait here, and then take the prize from whoever tries to reach the docks."

Rodrek glared at the delinquent. "That's _cheating_."

Tyson glared right back at him. "No, _Two-Face_, it's a perfectly legitimate strategy. Do _you _know where the gold is? Do we have the faintest idea?"

And when no response from the others was forthcoming, the delinquent smirked. "That's what I thought."

Addy sighed as she looked at the open road before her. "Fine. We'll stay here…"

Donnie glared at Tyson, and the metal head rocker's fists clenched. "If this doesn't work out, you know what's going to happen, _don't you_?"

Tyson smirked, and folded his hands behind his head. "I'll take that risk."

Beside the delinquent, Rodrek appeared to be interested in the huge walls of water surging on either side of the Mini Cooper.

The masked teen opened his door. "I'm going to check out the walls of our water-made "prison", if you don't mind."

Donnie shrugged genially. "Go for it, dude. Just make sure you don't get _too_ close!"

As Rodrek got out of the car and approached the water that strangely avoided this one street, relief at being free of the deathtrap evident on his face, Tyson watched him, the ghost of an evil smile on his face.

The delinquent opened his door, and began to step out.

Addy looked back at him. "And where are _you _going?"

Tyson looked at Rodrek, the latter stood watching the impossible happen before his eyes.

"The water…_interests_ me. We'll keep _an eye_ on one another."

With those words, the delinquent shut his door and walked slowly over to the masked teen.

Addy glanced towards them. "Is it wrong that I hope Tyson meets with an "accident" that is hopefully fatal?"

Donnie grinned as he lowered his seat into a comfortable lounging position. "Don't worry, it's the natural response."

Addy laughed, and reached for a dial situated within easy reach. "Let's see what they have for music here…"

Donnie grinned. "I don't care what it is, just turn it up!"

As their teammates were distracted by the blasting music in the Mini Cooper, Rodrek tore his gaze away from the marvel in front of him and faced Tyson.

"Leave me to my curiosity, villain."

Tyson smiled disarmingly at that statement and replied, although his eyes were glittering with hatred, "I'm curious about the water as well, Rodrek…

"Particularly what happens if a person "accidentally" falls into it."

Tyson stepped in front of the masked teen, and Rodrek realized too late what the delinquent's intent was.

And swiftly, so swiftly that the masked teen had no chance to even attempt to avoid it, Tyson snagged Rodrek's shirt, and gently pushed forward.

The masked teen felt his body momentum tip backwards, towards the water.

Rodrek uncomfortably acknowledged that Tyson was now the only thing that prevented him from falling backwards to his certain death.

The delinquent smirked savagely and whispered, "_Payback time_, Rodrek. _No one_ throws up on _me_!"

Rodrek grinned fondly at the memory at was still fresh in his mind.

However, that grin faded as Tyson released his shirt, causing the masked teen to continue his fall backwards.

Which led right into the wall of raging water.

Rodrek had time only for one glare at his enemy before the waters pulled him fiercely away from the scene.

Tyson smirked as he watched his teammate's torment.

"Well, that was _informative_."

Allowing himself one quiet (and exceptionally evil) snicker, the delinquent walked back over to the Mini Cooper, where blasting music was pouring out from the speakers inside.

Time to test his acting skills yet again.

_Confessions_

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen cast a smoldering glare in the camera's direction. "I let my guard down…"

His face then contorted in self-reproach. "You _fool_!"

_End

* * *

_

Inola and Ethan sprinted to the statue's base, where there was a quaint door waiting for them.

Ethan, after hearing the distant roar of water coming closer, tried to open that certain door that was the deciding factor between life and death.

While the assassin was struggling with the door, Inola was reading a tiny note that her teammate had overlooked in his haste.

_The Statue of Chef is closed today due to harsh weather conditions. We apologize for any inconvenience._

Damn.

The rebel put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "It's over."

The assassin shook his head furiously, and continued his work.

"It's ain't over 'til it's over!"

The rebel scoffed. "We chose wrong. The gold _isn't here_! We _lost_!"

Finally, Ethan felt her words sink in, and as he stopped his futile efforts, glanced around.

The city had transformed into a whole new being, and it was almost impossible to remember its former state. The sun had been covered for so long by ominous clouds, and the roar of water wasn't very far off now…it was a miracle that they'd lasted this long…

The assassin sighed. "Not much to lose in a situation like this…"

The rebel looked at the assassin, and then at the waters in front of them, which were closing in on them _fast_.

"We don't have much time left. …Any last words?"

Ethan dully looked at the deadly waves, which were now merely feet from them.

"So close…"

Inola opened her mouth, but before anything worthwhile could escape the rebel's lips, the waves that had hounded the two for so long finally caught up to them.

The two could only watch as the waters swept them up.

Of course, their journey was not a far one, due to the statue that was in their way.

And _that _was truly a painful experience.

* * *

And, finally, after minutes of walking slowly up to the counter, the four Gryphons were finally face-to-face with the smiling teller, who smiled cheerfully at them.

"Welcome to the Chris Maclean Bank, the grandest building in the whole city! What can I do for you today?"

Samantha shakily handed over her intimidating note, which the teller accepted with a quizzical look.

"Not too talkative, are you? No matter, I'll get your request handled."

The four soon-to-be bank robbers sighed in relief.

The teller smiled at the teens, and began reading.

As if by magic, the teller's smile was quickly replaced by a look of fear, and she glanced in Zak's direction in horror.

"Is that true? Are you really-"

Samantha answered for the Goth strategist, who obviously had no idea what the teller was talking about or why she was now afraid of him. "Yes. He is."

_Confessions_

_**Zak: **_The Goth strategist scratched his head in confusion. "Why do blokes here always stare at me _like that_?"

_End_

That was apparently all the confirmation that the teller needed, as she quickly scrambled back to the back room that was obviously where the bank held its greatest treasures, if the sign that said "Treasure Room" was any indication.

Zak looked incredulously at the shy bookworm. "What did you _write_?"

The shy bookworm merely shook her head.

Moments later, the teller emerged from the treasure room, and hurried back over to the group.

She placed a single gold coin on the counter.

"Take it, and _please _leave!"

Alison looked at the single unimpressive coin dubiously.

"_That's_ it?"

The teller nodded, close to tears by this time. "Yes, and it's quite valuable. Please leave."

Mina grabbed the coin and ushered her teammates away from the counter, leaving the distressed teller behind them.

"Let's _go_, the poor thing is at her wits end."

Triumphantly, the four Gryphons crossed the lobby and, with an air of finality, opened the door that led back out towards destruction.

On a slightly more positive note, it had _finally _stopped raining.

And, to their surprise, found police cars surrounding their position completely (besides the painfully obvious gap that was coincidentally in front of the street).

The future lawyer looked around. "How could this have _happened_? The entire city is basically _flooded_!"

Zak smiled bitterly. "My guess? This is a temporary glitch in the system. Not surprising, but this _isn't _good."

A policeman's voice suddenly filled the air.

"Freeze, scum! We know that you've stolen our city's _greatest_ treasure! Come with us back to the station _peacefully_, and we'll try to cut you _teen criminals _a deal"

A different policeman suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Boss, wasn't the station destroyed in the flood?"

The first policeman silenced his partner with a glare, but yet another policeman spoke, sounding quite heartbroken.

"Along with the donut shop! It's just…_gone_."

This, of course, caused some consternation.

"No way!"

"What are we going to _do _now?"

"What will we eat?"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

However, the first policeman was desperate to keep control, and could sense that the situation of rapidly sliding out of his hands.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Amidst the confusion, the four Gryphons calmly started to walk towards the car.

The first policeman was unaware of this recent development, as he had turned towards his comrades in an effort to calm them down.

"People, we can rebuild the donut shop after this is all over! In fact, we'll probably get help from the people-"

His partner interrupted him yet again.

"Those people who didn't die, Boss."

"Boss" sighed. "Yes, the people who didn't die will help us build another donut shop."

Cheers went up from the policemen, and "Boss" smiled. Just a little more persuasion, and then they would focus on getting those criminals.

"Which is why-"

The rest of his no-doubt inspiring speech was drowned out as an old car roared past him, and then past the entire police blockade without even a hint of resistance on the policemen's part.

"Boss" looked around at the policemen, and noticed that they were simply staring in shock after the car that had somehow effortlessly past their defenses.

"The criminals just got past our defenses, didn't they?"

Responses shot up from all corners of the inept policeman group.

"Yeah."

"It looked like them, anyway."

"Although it _was_ hard to see because of this blasted rain…"

"They're nice! One of them waved at me!"

"Boss" let out a roar of frustration, stopping any further irrelevant conversation from taking place.

"You _idiots_! Stop talking and get after them! We can't let them escape!"

With those fierce words, the self-appointed police chief stepped into his police car, and took off, siren blaring for good measure.

The others immediately got back into their cars as well, hoping to still get in on the chase.

This was one of those moments that they had dreamed about being a part of ever since they had joined the force.

However, they usually screwed those particular moments up. Badly.

* * *

Alison smiled brightly for the first time all challenge, while looking at the precious gold coin. "All right, so now we just have just have to get to the dock, and we _win_!"

Zak risked a glance behind him, and saw trouble in the forms of multiple police cars that were now closing in on them.

The Goth strategist was momentarily surprised at the fast rate the inept police force was able to catch up to them, but then remembered the car he was driving.

It certainly wasn't a Mini Cooper…

"Mini and Samantha! Keep an eye on the buggers behind us!"

Both of his teammates turned around to do their newly appointed job, but the Alison and Zak didn't see this, as they were too busy watching the road to make sure they didn't crash.

"Giant puddle on the right!" the future lawyer screamed.

Zak turned left sharply in response, and the battered vehicle just barely missed the deadly puddle.

However, one of the more overzealous police cars wasn't so lucky.

In an effort to reach the escaping fugitives, the driver decided that driving faster in perilous conditions was a risk he could take.

However, the increased speed also made sure that the policeman didn't see the deadly obstacle until it was too late.

Screaming in panic as water sprayed up onto his windshield, the driver turned his wheel sharply towards the right.

Straight into the wall of water, which sealed his fate.

The other policemen made sure to carefully drive _around _the puddle after that.

"We lost one!"

Zak leaned back in his seat, temporary relief showing on his face after that welcome announcement.

And the battered and run-down vehicle continued to go all-out down the road to victory.

Until of course, Zak and Alison spotted a certain vehicle (that was, for some strange reason, parked in the middle of the road) a _little_ too late.

"Watch out!"

Zak turned sharply towards the left again, but unfortunately _this _maneuver didn't go as planned.

The four Gryphons only had enough time to shut their eyes before their less-than-perfect car crashed headlong into a traffic light post.

This (obviously) stopped their momentum completely, and since the four troublemakers hadn't taken the time to buckle their seatbelts, Alison and Zak were sent through the windshield, while Mina and Samantha merely had a _painful_ collision with the seat in front of them.

In fact, Zak and Alison's forward momentum was so great that they were propelled into the strange (and giant) wall of water in front of them.

The future lawyer and Goth strategist were gone, taken by the rushing flood, before anyone had any time to react.

And the gold coin sat forgotten near the wreckage, almost as if waiting for a new master to pick it up.

_Confessions_

_**Zak: **_The Goth strategist sighed. "There one moment, and then _gone _the next."

He then proceeded to look at the camera. "Well, mates, I can safely say I gave it my all today."

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer glared furiously at the camera. "Who_ in their right mind would park in the middle of the street_? _Do they know what we went through to get there_?"

_**Zane: **_The reader smirked dryly as his eyes lit up victoriously. "Welcome to _death_, Zak."

_End

* * *

_

Tyson, after viewing his handiwork for a few seconds, stepped out of the back seat of the Mini Cooper, and strolled up to the treasure as if he was in no hurry, despite the policemen that were surrounding the crash scene.

The delinquent leaned down and grabbed the treasure quickly, laughing quietly at the actress and bookworm, who both looked positively shocked at the abrupt turn of events.

"Looks like my plan went _perfectly_."

Still laughing triumphantly, he walked back to the waiting Mini Cooper, and opened the door.

The unlucky pair in the ruined car could've sworn that he even _waved_ good-bye to them as the _awesome_ car started forward.

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy smirked, and crossed his arms. "Not bad, Tyson. _Not bad at all_."

_End_

However, Tyson's theft had not gone undetected, as "Boss" had witnessed the entire thing from his police vehicle.

He rolled down the window, and shouted towards his fellow officers. "Take care of _those_ criminals! I'm going after the _new_ thief!"

And, off "Boss" went, in hot pursuit of the Mini Cooper, leaving the other officers behind.

* * *

A few approached the wreckage, which was starting to leak smoke dangerously.

One mustached policeman looked quizzically at another. "So, he said to 'take care of them'. Does that mean…_killing them_?"

That certain policeman had already gotten out his gun. "That seems like the logical explanation. Besides, what else are we going to do with them?"

"_Not _kill them?"

The second (and trigger-happy) policeman laughed jovially. "What's the point of getting these awesome guns if we never get to use them? _Surely _this is the right time."

The mustached policeman sighed, but before he could say anything, voices emerged from the back seat of the would-be getaway car.

"I _wouldn't_ recommend killing us."

"We have so such talent! You wouldn't want that to go to waste, would you?"

The armed policeman looked in the back seat at the two occupants, and pointed his gun in their general direction.

"Well, now that you've given me such _fine _reasons for sparing your miserable _criminal _lives, I guess I have no choice."

The two females grinned at those words.

However, the policeman fired multiple times into the back seat despite his earlier statement, and Mina and Samantha could only share a horrified look between the two of them before they, like so many others before them, departed from the virtual world.

The cruel policeman grinned wickedly. "Oops. I slipped."

The mustached policeman looked aghast at his fellow officer. "You…_killed_ them…"

The cruel policeman finally turned away from his handiwork, and faced his now gaping partner. The cruel grin remained plastered on his face.

"Of course I _killed_ them. I've proven I have what it takes to become the _new _police chief."

"B-But the Boss…"

The cruel policeman interrupted rudely. "Do you _really _think that _he's _coming back? No, this city is going to _need _a new _chief_. New Chris City is going to need a new _leader_."

And while the mustached man stared at him, wide-eyed, the cruel policeman finished his dramatic speech.

"And _I'm_ the perfect man for the job!"

Thunder boomed in the distance, as if the very Earth itself protested that declaration.

However, no one paid it any heed.

* * *

"All right, dudes, we're finally closing in on the dock!"

Addy glanced briefly at Donnie, who had spoken from the passenger seat, and then looked at their target, which was anchored mere feet from the only non-obliterated section of the dock.

"There's the ship!"

The female daredevil suddenly grinned.

"Think we can jump the gap?"

The metal head rocker looked slightly doubtful.

"I don't know, man. If we don't make it _now_…"

Addy sighed, and parked the car. "You're right."

But, as they sat basking in their moment of triumph, the new thieves had completely forgotten about a certain someone.

And that certain someone had currently floored his silent and deadly police vehicle, heading straight towards the coveted Mini Cooper.

Furthermore, he had accepted his fate.

"Boss" was going to make sure the thieves didn't get away with their theft.

Even if he had to make the ultimate sacrifice, it would be worth it.

Eyes narrowed determinedly, the brave policeman honed in on his target, which was stopped near the water.

Ignored by his teammates (especially since Donnie and Addy didn't quite buy _his _side of Rodrek's "accident"), Tyson, holding the prized gold coin tightly, glanced out the back window of the Mini Cooper out of habit.

And was shocked to see a police vehicle (that was going _quite_ fast), mere feet from the Mini Cooper.

And it didn't look like the driver had any plans of slowing down.

The delinquent opened his door furiously and started to shout a warning to his teammates (he wanted to stay _somewhat _in their good graces), but then the two vehicles collided.

However, that simple action saved Tyson's virtual life, and the delinquent fell out of the Mini Cooper, only to land painfully (but safely) on the dock.

Donnie and Addy weren't so lucky.

Snapped out of their victory-fueled reverie by the harsh collision, the female daredevil and metal head rocker had only seconds to register the fact that something had gone horribly wrong before both Mini Cooper and police vehicle fell off the dock.

The two vehicles sank instantly into the watery depths, never to be seen again…by _anyone_.

_Confessions_

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker stared at the camera. "Yeah, I _would_ have gone _on and on _about how _not awesome_ that was…"

He smirked suddenly. "But then I realized that you've probably seen your fair share of that today. Am I right?"

_End _

Tyson got up slowly, and walked over to the spot where the two cars vanished, chuckling all the while.

_He_, despite _everything_, had managed to survive where _everyone else_ had failed and perished because of it.

Now that all that was left was to board the ship and claim his prize.

These _highly amusing _thoughts coursing through him, the delinquent walked confidently over to the ship's loading platform, which the crew had _thoughtfully_ lowered for him.

And, as he was about to take his first step towards the ship, Tyson heard a crack coming from somewhere behind him.

And, a millisecond later, the delinquent felt his body tense for no discernable reason.

Slowly, as if dreading the sight that awaited him, Tyson turned around.

Only to see Lyn holding a sniper rifle pointed towards his general direction, the hot motocross racer wearing a grim smile on her face.

The delinquent pieced two and two together, and his face contorted in an expression of extreme hatred.

"You bi-"

The gold coin slipped from his fingers, and, thankfully, the "cursed" item landed safely on the platform.

And, after clutching his chest (where the bullet passed through), the delinquent faded from existence, with his last furious cry of rage lingering in the wind.

Lyn grinned mercilessly, and threw the now-empty sniper rifle onto the ground beside her.

And then the hot motocross racer took off at an all-out sprint towards the gold coin.

She had seen what had happened to those who took the time to savor their victory before it had actually been _achieved_.

Scooping up the coin, Lyn sprinted up the loading platform, and planted her feet onto the ship triumphantly.

And, suddenly, the terrorized New Chris City faded from her consciousness.

* * *

**So, how was it? As I said up above, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter, as I slaved for many countless hours over it. I had my usual problems writing this (as usual), but I eventually got it all down. **

**A little fun fact: this chapter is the longest one (by far).**

**And, a little message about virtual reality...**

**I'm abandoning the project for now, as it's gotten me massively behind schedule (plus it's grating to write most of the time). I hope everyone understands.**

**And, one more thing...**

**I'm going on a little vacation this weekend, and then another trip later next week. That being said, I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, but thank you all for having such patience and faith in me.**

**Oh, and remember to vote in the poll on my profile page if you haven't already!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll talk to you all later!  
**


	18. Adventures and Schemes Abound

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, finally back with yet another chapter. I'm so very sorry that it took so long, but writer's block (and numerous trips) really made it difficult for me to write (at first). I'm pretty happy with this chapter, which is quite odd for me, as you all well know. This chapter is finally the chapter when another camper is eliminated! Which brings the total up to three...in exactly five months (or around there anyway). I'm going to keep this nice and short up here, so read on, loyal readers, read on! And before I forget to mention it, I don't own Total Drama Island in any sense of the word.

* * *

**

Chris Maclean and the twenty already-eliminated campers stared at the computer monitor, everyone seemingly unable to comprehend what had happened in such a short time.

However, the television host suddenly smirked.

"Wow," he said, "I did _not _see that coming!"

Samantha, a questioning look lingering on her face, looked at the narcissistic host who was (unfortunately) in control of her life (and everyone else's) until the brutal competition ended.

"So…did we _win_?"

However, Chris Maclean wasn't about to give any sort of answer to that question, not until he had made the situation as dramatic as possible.

And as Lyn and Tyson first started to return to the real world, the television host felt that the time was right to start the _drama_.

"Screaming Gryphons and Killer Ligers! The twenty-two of you each attempted, in your…_own_ _ways_…to seek out and steal the fabled treasure of New Chris City! And while almost all of your tactics ended up causing your _highly amusing_ deaths, a few of you managed to come _within feet_ of victory before having it viciously snatched away! However, only _one _of you actually _managed_ to get to the ship safely!"

The Screaming Gryphons cheered slightly at those last few words, while the Killer Ligers contented themselves to scattered muttering.

However, Chris Maclean silenced everyone as he opened his mouth once more. "That means…the winners of the first virtual reality challenge in Total Drama _history_ are…"

The host paused dramatically, and despite practically knowing the answer themselves, the two teams edged forwards, not wanting to miss the host's next words.

After all, these next particular words that Chris said would ultimately condemn yet another camper to walk the dreaded Dock of Shame…

"…The Screaming Gryphons!"

And while the now officially victorious team cheered _very _loudly (and _certain _teammates decided to tackle Lyn in order to start a massive group hug) at this announcement, the members of the Killer Ligers could only stare at one another, as if already anticipating one more empty bed in their cabin.

Of course, that all depended on whether or not they actually _made _it back to the "safety" of the cabins before the "genius" of Chris Maclean struck again.

The television host waited for the cheering of the victorious Gryphons to die down before smirking sadistically. "So, congratulations Gryphons! Your _only _reward for this challenge is the comfort and safety of knowing that you're safe for tonight!"

The smiles faded slightly, and Logan cracked his knuckles threateningly in response to Chris' irritating grin. "You mean that after everything we've gone through, we don't get anything? _Nothing_? Am I hearing you right, Maclean?"

The self-absorbed television host tapped his chin in thought, trying not to concentrate on the angry bad boy that was only feet away.

"Actually, Logan, that reminds me! Your reward is in the mess hall upstairs! So go and get it!"

Logan nodded in satisfaction, and the Gryphons quickly disappeared through the doors that apparently led upwards, carrying the champion Lyn on their shoulders.

And only when there was no trace left of the winning team, Chris Maclean laughed wickedly at the closed doors.

"They'll be just in time for _dinner_!"

The host smirked and then surveyed the dispirited Killer Ligers.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

And suddenly, the Screaming Gryphons found themselves back aboveground in the mess hall.

Where the sight of Chef Hatchet ladling portions of God-knows-what into the bowls greeted them.

After closely surveying the room, the winning team concluded that nothing resembling any kind of a reward was in the mess hall.

Takbir glanced at his teammates. "So, _this _was the reward?"

Alison glared at the comedian. "There was _no _reward! Just Chef and his terrible cooking!"

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy somehow managed to crack his knuckles even more threateningly than before. "Just remember, Maclean…_I know where you live_…"

_**Alister: **_The daredevil grinned. "It's probably a good thing we won today. I would probably have been on the chopping block…for being a _liability_."

_**Mina: **_The dramatic actress smiled for the camera. "Did I have a good time today? Well, besides the that _horrible_ man shooting Samantha and me for _no reason_, I think it's safe to say that I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

_**Ripley: **_The girly sports harasser smirked while admiring her _lovely_ pink nails. "So, looks like our winning streak continues. Those _Ligers_ are making this competition too easy!"

_**Lyn: **_The hot motocross racer sighed contentedly. "You can't beat getting treated like a goddess…"

_End_

And as the chef grimaced at those words, Zak laid a hand on the future lawyer's shoulder gently. "Easy, mate. We won the challenge, and no one's getting eliminated tonight. That's reward enough for me."

Alison sighed gently. "Sorry."

The comedian only smiled brightly in response.

Logan groaned in frustration, and then headed to the door. "Well, I don't know about all of you, but _I'm _leaving."

After taking a quick look at the meal that awaited them (which was growling _very _viscously), most of the team joined the bad boy outside.

Samantha squinted into the harsh glare of the setting sun, and then looked at the teammates who had decided to get some fresh air.

Unsurprisingly, they were missing only Gracie and Jason, the only two people on the entire island who didn't show any disgust (or even mild dislike) at the sight of Chef's food.

"So, what do we do now?"

Logan smirked suspiciously and started to approach the kitchen window. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I would _kill _for some real food…"

Alison looked quizzically at the bad boy. "Are you suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting?"

Alister grinned reassuringly at the future lawyer. "It's either this or starve."

Takbir, however, looked slightly concerned for his safety. "I don't know, man. Think of all the stuff Chef's got in there…"

Mina's eyes suddenly slid out of focus. "Good food that isn't hazardous to your health…"

The comedian looked at the dramatic actress for a moment, and then glanced at the kitchen window like it was something _very evil_.

"I _was_ talking about the defensive measures…"

_Confessions_

_**Takbir: **_The comedian glanced around warily. "I've read some of the tabloid articles on Chef Hatchet. If he can do _that_ to a person, I'd think he'd be fine with putting deadly traps in his kitchen…"

_End _

Logan, after sizing up the aforementioned window, glanced offhandedly at the obviously worried Takbir.

"This is a three-man job only. You don't have to come."

The comedian nodded, and then began to back away slowly, never taking his eyes off the window.

Alister, after a concerned look in his friend's direction, looked towards the last six candidates for the final spot on the raid team.

"Who's up for a little _danger_?"

Samantha raised her hand tentatively, and the male daredevil nodded at her.

"Is it _really _dangerous?"

Alister grinned reassuringly. "It won't be _that _bad. And even if it is, danger is what makes life more exciting!"

The shy bookworm looked slightly braver at his words, and then nodded.

"…I'll do it."

The male daredevil nodded back approvingly. "Excellent!"

Logan looked at the others who weren't going to play a part in their daring mission, and motioned to the cabin, smirking.

"Now, the rest of you stay_ good_,and go sit in the cabin."

Unsurprisingly, Alison did not take being ordered around very well. But, before she could object in any way, the future lawyer felt herself being dragged towards the horrid structure.

"Don't shout," Lyn warned, "Or their mission will be over before it begins."

Defeated, Alison contented herself with a glare aimed directly at Logan as she was dragged against her will.

Mina, being the dramatic actress, simply _couldn't _be silent at a time like this.

However, she had the enough sense to whisper.

"Samantha, if I never see you again because of some tragic accident, know that you're _beautiful_!"

The well-intended words first made the shy bookworm blush, but then she remembered what her friend had said before the compliment.

Needless to say, it didn't calm her nerves.

However, the innocent bystanders had already entered the cabin, and as such, didn't see the distressed state they had left their teammate in.

And then, suddenly, it was just the three of them. Alone.

Logan smirked, and then cracked his knuckles expectantly.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Back inside the mess hall, the hyperactive dancer glared at the closed door for moment, and then smiled at the explorer brightly.

"More for the three of us!"

Jason was about to question Gracie's third person, but then remembered that Pickle was always there… and _always watching_.

And as the hyperactive dancer had begun to growl back at one particular pile of mush, the explorer sat down next to her, fork, spoon, and machete in hand.

While he did like Chef's food, wherever Gracie was, he would be close behind her.

However, a certain recognizable voice from his back pocket interrupted his thoughts.

"Jason, we should go explore this island a bit. Who knows, it might help to know the lay of the land…"

The explorer sighed, and pulled his longtime friend out of his pocket in order to face him directly.

"Arbok, we _won_. Let's just take this game one day at a time."

The magical talking staff did not seem to think the same, as a noise that seemed eerily close to a sigh was heard. "Jason, I've been_ patient_ with you. You can't hesitate in this competition, or you're going to end up on that boat!"

The explorer stared at his magical friend, and then glanced at Gracie, the latter now watching their conversation, having become quickly bored with growling at their food.

"What's up?"

"Arbok's concerned about knowing _every last detail _of the island-"

Gracie's eyes lit up excitedly. "I can help with that!"

Jason smiled at that, but before he could accept her offer, Arbok cut in.

"N-no, Gracie, that's okay. This was going to be an exploration for _old times _sake. That is, if Jason can still remember life _before_ this island?"

The explorer sighed, and shrugged apologetically at the hyperactive dancer, where a questioning and slightly hurt look had replaced her energetic enthusiasm.

Seeing that certain face, which was uncomfortably similar to when Caleb had labeled her a "liability", caused Jason to glare at his magical talking staff friend.

"Of course I _remember_ Hong Kong."

However, Arbok was not about to let his explorer friend off the hook so easily. "And do you remember who's been there for you all these years? There to help and guide you?"

For this question, Jason didn't have an answer for. Instead, he looked sadly at Gracie.

"I guess I'll see you later…"

The hyperactive dancer merely nodded, and the explorer sighed, picked up his magical talking staff friend, and walked out the door, glancing back once or twice.

Which left Gracie sitting alone in the mess hall, among the many bowls of growling slop.

But the prospect of a growling contest didn't particularly interest the hyperactive dancer at this moment, and not even the comfortable presence of the floating Pickle could console her this time.

"Why don't you just go on a crazy adventure of your own?"

Surprised, Gracie looked at the speaker to find that it was Chef Hatchet who had spoken, the chef leaning easily against the wall.

Suddenly, a plan formed in her mind…a plan that would involve an adventure _and _hanging out with real friends.

Gracie quickly grabbed the machete that Jason had conveniently left behind, and sprinted towards the door.

However, before she left, the hyperactive dancer turned back to face Chef Hatchet for a moment, almost catching the smile that the chef quickly hid under an uncaring stare.

"Thanks, Mr. Homicidal Maniac Who The Tabloids Love To Frame! I should know; I was at the crime scene!"

Chef merely nodded gruffly in response. However, after Gracie slammed the door behind her, sniffled quietly.

"I knew a friendship like that once…"

Quickly banishing the tragic memories that always arose when he witnessed a particularly close friendship, the under-appreciated chef turned to the growling bowls of harmful materials.

_Cleanup time._

_

* * *

_

"So, Ligers, what do you think caused your downfall?"

Inola was quick to glare at Carsen, the latter looking a bit crestfallen. "If we didn't have to wait for _her_, who knows what would have happened…?"

The cheerleader attempted to defend herself. "I thought you knew where I was! You _could've_ gone on without me."

Ethan looked at Carsen incredulously. "We're all part of a team. A _true_ team doesn't leave _anybody _behind."

Inola glanced at the assassin. "Unless we got fed up with _waiting _for a _certain _teammate for about ten minutes!"

Lily, wishing to stop the conflict, asked the obvious question. "So where _were _you, Carsen?"

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl looked at the camera worriedly. "I wanted to give her a chance to tell them herself…"

_End_

However, the cheerleader was silent, deliberately ignoring the stares of her teammates.

_Confessions_

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader stared at the camera. "How could I possibly explain to them that _snow cones_ were the reason that I went missing?"

She sighed, and shook her head. "They wouldn't understand…"

_End_

While silence reigned around them,Rodrek glared at Tyson, the latter looking as if he wished murder was not a punishable offense.

"That…_miserable traitor_…"

Donnie cracked his knuckles, and glanced at the delinquent.

"I told you what would happen if it didn't work out, didn't I, _dude_?"

Tyson took a threatening step forward, focusing all of his contained anger in a glare that he directed towards the metal head rocker.

"That wasn't _my fault_! If you two hadn't managed to get _killed_, we still would have _won_, regardless at what happened to _me_!"

The last few words of the delinquent's speech were shouted in a rage of blind fury, and the echoes rang around the closed off room.

Sensing he was about to cross an unseen line, Tyson Vosavic immediately backed down sheepishly, and glanced at Lily, the latter looking shocked.

"I'm…_sorry_. I lost control…it won't happen again."

Nearby, Charlie looked at both conflicts that had arisen at Chris Maclean's command, and sighed bitterly.

"I hate my life."

Zarya, who stood next to the depressed painter, glanced at Zane, who had turned a page in the book that he had recently reacquired, obviously trying to simply ignore the chaos in front of him.

"I hate _life_."

Charlie, noticing the glance, looked questioningly at the Russian loner. "How did that…_murderous chase_…go for you?"

Zarya opened her mouth to reply, but Zane cut her off, without even glancing up from his riveting read. "Swimmingly."

Addy, meanwhile, was not really paying any attention at all to the multiple conversations that had taken place in front of her eyes.

The female daredevil was replaying the few minutes of her life that she was actually driving a Mini Cooper (real or not).

However, she was snapped out of her reverie when "the most handsome television host alive" cleared his throat excessively loudly.

Effectively silencing ever last one of the conflicted Ligers.

And as the eleven teens looked at him, Chris Maclean smiled sadistically, and held up a video tape for the losing team to see.

"I think I can clear up your questions with this tape, made for your viewing pleasure! I call it _The Reasons That Led To The Killer Ligers' Downfall_!"

This announcement led to many annoyed stares in the television host's direction.

"If you already _knew _the answer," Lily asked innocently, "Then why did you ask?"

Chris grinned wider. "Because I _love_ it when a team _tears itself apart _right before an elimination!"

And, without waiting for a reply of any kind, the ratings-obsessed television host popped in the tape smoothly, and then dimmed the lights in the underground secret room.

The eleven unfortunate campers looked on, some of them dreading what they were about to see.

_Carsen suddenly appeared on the screen, situated in the snow cone shop and staring at the shop's friendly owner. "So, if I win, you'll give me the shop, _and _the snow cones, no questions asked?"_

Inola glared at the cheerleader, the rebel looking as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "Snow cones? You ditched us for _snow cones_? We _waited _for you!"

Carsen sighed forlornly. "I'm sorry, Inola. Technically, I didn't actually ever _get_ the snow cones, though."

The rebel was not amused. "So you ditched us for _nothing_?"

_ Zarya suddenly replaced the cheerleader onscreen, the loner carrying the giant war hammer effortlessly. And then, strangely, without even moving her lips, the loner screamed, "GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

As some members of the team glanced worriedly at Zarya, Zane, having put down his book to "watch the fun", spoke up.

"It's obviously been edited."

Addy looked at her targeted teammate, and shrugged. "Even so, she had to say that _sometime_…"

Chris smirked viciously. "I thought it really _fit with the scene_."

The loner, who was now the focus of attention, merely shrugged, her face a carefully controlled mask.

_ Zarya and her war hammer disappeared, only for Tyson, gold coin in hand, to take her place. Of course, the delinquent was only on the screen for a moment before getting shot by Lyn, the former only able to twist around before fading away._

Tyson rounded on the television host angrily, as Donnie laughed in the background. "What does _that_ have to do with _anything_?"

Chris Maclean shrugged, the annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "Your hesitation _did_ cost your team the win."

_Suddenly, the scene at the dock was replaced, and now Charlie walked down a city street that was strangely still untouched by the ferocity of nature's onslaught. Suddenly, the depressed painter found herself face to face with a lone homeless guy, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere. However, before Charlie could continue on her merry way past the fellow who had obviously fallen on hard times, the man beckoned her closer, an imploring look on his worn out face. Slowly the depressed painter approached the man, but did not react as he suddenly pulled out a gun and shot her. She disappeared soon after, shock and a hint of relief showing on her face._

Rodrek glanced at Charlie, who looked faintly surprised that she had turned up on the screen at all.

"So, _that's _how you died. I never actually recalled seeing it."

The depressed painter nodded firmly. "He looked so troubled, too…"

Lily, on the other hand, looked quizzically at the television host, who by this point was snickering uncontrollably.

"Why did you put _that _in? _Charlie_ surely didn't do anything to make us lose."

Chris Maclean finally managed to stifle his laughter as he turned the lights back on, the accusatory tape obviously having nothing left to show.

"I couldn't let my favorite scene go to waste, now could I?"

And, before the losing team could even get a chance to roll their eyes at their host, he spoke again.

"So, Ligers, that's it. I've given you about…one hour to choose the right camper to send home, and then it's _elimination ceremony time_!"

Donnie nodded at this announcement, glancing at the inviting nearby door to freedom as he did so. "That's great and all, dude, but can we please _get out of here_? I mean, we've been in here _forever_!"

The television host looked at the metal head rocker in annoyance, and then motioned towards the door impatiently.

However, Chris Maclean was still determined to get the last word.

"Fine, but remember to _have fun_ while you possibly _irrevocably ruin_ a teammate's life tonight!"

_Confessions_

_**Ethan: **_The assassin looked troubled at the recent turn of events. "This situation has grown quite troubling…"

His gaze suddenly pierced the camera. "_Quite _troubling indeed…"

_End_

_

* * *

_

As Alister began to scale the mass hall wall in a daring and dangerous attempt to get to the roof, Logan looked at Samantha, and noticed that the shy bookworm wasn't looking too good.

The bad boy attempted at what he hoped was a comforting look in her general direction. "Look, all you have to do is distract Chef while we're in the kitchen. You won't be in any danger."

Samantha looked reassured at his words, although she was slightly surprised that it was _Logan _who said them.

"Thanks."

And, with a slight spring in her step, the shy bookworm stepped towards the mess hall door, pausing for only a split second before heading inside.

Alister, who had apparently made it onto the roof without any serious incident occurring, peered down at his teammate, rope in hand.

"Is Samantha in place?"

Logan smirked and nodded. "Let's do this."

And, at the precise moment that the bad boy was pulled up by the male daredevil, the mess hall door opened once again, and all eleven members of the Killer Ligers spilled out, some looking worried, others thoughtful, a handful angry, and a couple seemed simply disinterested at the thought of another elimination.

However, neither of the thieves on the roof noticed this, being too absorbed in the task at hand.

The Killer Ligers went their separate ways for the moment, each and every one of them wanting to be alone with their thoughts for at least a few moments.

Well, those who weren't scheming dastardly schemes, anyway.

* * *

Samantha, after entering the mess hall and almost being bowled over accidentally by the exiting enemy team, glanced around quickly, scanning for any sign of Chef Hatchet.

The shy bookworm saw that the chef was quickly walking towards the kitchen door, laden with bowls of uneaten…materials.

Which, unfortunately, was the one place Chef Hatchet was not allowed to be for the next ten or so minutes.

Which led Samantha to shout louder than she thought she thought was physically possible…due to her never yelling before.

"_Mr. Hatchet_!"

The chef in question (and the shy bookworm herself) flinched mightily at the unexpected noise, nearly dropping the inexpensive pieces of fine rotted wood.

And after Chef had set his bundle carefully on a nearby table, he unsurprisingly glared at the shy bookworm.

However, the glare suddenly disappeared under a look of surprise as he realized _who_ exactly had shouted at him.

"_You_ have vocal chords?"

Samantha, looking disconcerted at the odd question, nodded weakly.

"I was wondering if…I could have some of your…_delicious dinner_…"

Chef Hatchet looked simply stunned at the shy bookworm's request, as if he had never heard those words in the same sentence before today.

Which, if you thought about it, wasn't a real shocker.

After the chef had finally gotten over his surprise, he nodded quickly at Samantha, turning back towards the kitchen as he did so.

"I'll be right back, vocal chords girl."

Samantha, however, noticed his intention, and quickly called out in desperation.

"Wait!"

Chef paused once again, and glanced back, slightly irritated, at the shy bookworm. "What is it now?"

Samantha's mind raced, the shy bookworm hoping to find some way for her to keep the chef occupied and _not _enter the kitchen.

"…Before you go in there, I want to read a poem to you."

Chef Hatchet raised an eyebrow at this odd statement, but stepped away from the kitchen door slightly.

"Let's hear it, then."

Samantha opened her mouth, and began reciting random words that she thought flowed together well, not really having any kind of poem written beforehand.

However, despite that, Chef Hatchet's eyes had misted over before she had finished the first two lines, and by the time the first stanza was finished, the chef was sobbing loudly.

This sobbing turned out to be a blessing in disguise for the Screaming Gryphon thieves, as there was a resounding crash that came from the kitchen.

Which was immediately followed by an extremely loud swear word.

_Confessions_

_**Logan: **_The bad boy glared at the camera. "Alister dropped me onto the kitchen table…which was a ten foot drop…_at least_…"

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil grinned apologetically towards the camera. "My mistake…"

_End_

However, Chef Hatchet merely continued to sob mightily, not noticing the chaos that was going on in his kitchen merely feet away.

The kitchen thankfully quieted after the near catastrophe, and shy bookworm breathed a sigh of relief, before launching quickly into yet another verse of her completely made-up poem.

"_And the penguin Fred was terribly sad_…"

We'll check back in on them later. Maybe.

* * *

Zarya sat thankfully alone near the campfire, a look of acceptance flickering on her face before the expressionless mask replaced it once again.

However, the loner's treasured isolation was not meant to last, and Zarya's paradise was broken by the arrival of a certain Lily Larkin.

The sweet girl smiled at the loner, and then, seeing no response, simply sat down next to her obviously depressed teammate.

"All ready for the elimination?"

The loner smiled bitterly. "I've got my things already packed."

Lily stared at her for a moment, innocently shocked at Zarya's words. "The ceremony hasn't happened _yet_."

Zarya laughed mockingly. "It might as well have. I've got basically _no chance_ tonight, considering that everyone thinks I have _anger-management issues_."

Lily smiled brightly at her sullen loner teammate, despite the latter's obvious bitterness. "You have more of a chance than you think."

Zarya was silent for a moment after the sweet girl's declaration. Then…

"I'm listening."

Lily, unsurprisingly, smiled at that. "All you have to do is vote for-"

Strangely, a fierce (but highly convenient) wind blew at that moment, obscuring Lily's last word from the entire viewing world.

The loner, however, being in close proximity to her teammate, managed to catch it. "Vote for _her_?"

Lily nodded.

Zarya nodded back dismissively. "I'll…think about it."

The sweet girl smiled and stood back up. "I'll leave you to think it over, Zarya. Whatever happens tonight, I'm glad I met you."

The loner suddenly looked confused. "Why are you even tellingme this?"

Lily smiled reassuringly. "This wasn't my idea. A…friend…told me to help you."

Zarya was about to ask the obvious question, but the sweet girl cut her off smoothly.

"A friend who wishes to remain anonymous."

The loner didn't respond after that, and Lily decided to leave Zarya to make her choice.

And, after her teammate had left, the loner simply sighed and went back to staring over the water, towards the sun that was growing smaller with every passing moment.

It would soon be time.

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl looked mournfully at the camera. "I'm so, so, so sorry! This wasn't my idea! I don't want _anyone _to get hurt."

She sighed sadly. "I was just helping a friend…I hope _you_ can understand…"

_End_

_

* * *

_

Carsen sat on her bed in the Ligers' cabin, trying to combat the scathing glare from her rebel teammate with a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry, Inola. I made a mistake…if you can call wanting another snow cone a mistake…"

Ethan, near the two female teens, cut in. "Actually, I recall you saying the snow cone shop…with _all _of the snow cones in it."

As the cheerleader physically winced from the assassin's recollection, Inola continued to glare at her.

Finally, however, the rebel's anger found itself too powerful to remain silent any longer.

"If, for a reason I couldn't _possibly_ fathom, you actually manage to _survive the night_, I am going to put a very _unfortunate_ curse on you, _cheerleader_."

And while Carsen stared, wide-eyed, Inola smirked. "And trust me, you don't want _that_."

And with that, the rebel swiftly turned away and left the cabin without another word.

Ethan glanced at the stunned cheerleader for a moment, and sighed. "I'm sorry, but..."

The assassin paused, and after struggling to come up with the right thing to say to the uncharacteristically morose Carsen, gave up and strode swiftly out of the cabin as well.

And so, only Carsen herself remained in the losing team's cabin, the cheerleader still sitting and staring at nothing, possibly replaying the day over in her mind and wishing things had gone…differently.

However, try as she might, the cheerleader knew that there was no reset button for a situation like this.

And, as she tried not to think about the elimination ceremony that loomed ever closer, Carsen realized that she had never felt less like cheering in her life.

And then, suddenly, the cabin door opened once again, and Rodrek stepped into the room, a fierce glare on his face, and a scheme in his mind.

However, the masked teen abruptly noticed that he was not alone, and glanced over at his teammate.

"I think it's best if you ignore my existence for the next few minutes."

The cheerleader glumly nodded, and Rodrek noted her startling transformation from energetic to…well…_un_energetic.

"Is something wrong?"

Carsen, after looking at the masked teen for a moment, shook her head and abruptly changed the subject.

"Who are you voting for tonight?"

Rodrek glanced towards one bunk in particular as he answered. "My worst enemy."

The cheerleader looked puzzled. "Not me?"

The masked teen shook his head, and started towards the bunk that had him enthralled. "No. This vile person betrayed me, and for that he must _pay_."

Carsen thought that her teammate might want to be left alone to exact his apparent revenge, so she swiftly got up and headed for the door.

However, there was a slight smile on the cheerleader's face as she left.

Although, she _was _slightly confused at what her teammate was talking about.

_Confessions_

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader smiled once again for the camera. "At least, if I _am _eliminated tonight, I won't go home unanimously hated."

Her smile grew wider. "And _that's _a good thought."

_End_

_

* * *

_

Jason, in the vast forest of Wawanakwa with his magical talking staff friend, stared at the setting sun worryingly.

Soon, it would be completely dark, and the explorer certainly did not want to be lost out in the forest alone after dark.

"Arbok, I think it's time we headed back now…"

The talking staff noticed the urgency in his friend's voice, and replied, "All right, Jason. We've explored enough for today, anyway. Lead us out."

The explorer looked puzzled at this command, and stared at his friend. "_You're_ always the one who gets us back to our starting point…"

Arbok, if he had any facial expressions to speak of, would have clearly looked dumbfounded at that last sentence.

"I…wasn't…just _turn around_ and follow your footsteps back to the camp."

And Jason complied with his unusual friend's directions; however, the exploring duo was in for a bit of a nasty shock.

Somehow, all of their footsteps leading to their current location had mysteriously vanished.

"Arbok…I think we have a bit of a problem…"

The talking staff did not reply, obviously speechless at the unfortunate turn of events.

And if that wasn't enough, the duo heard a menacing roar coming from a short distance away.

And, as if just to prove that luck was not on their side today, the creature that had menacingly roared seemed to be coming ever closer to the two innocent friends.

"This does _not _look good…"

The staff seemed to be of a similar mindset, as it shouted only one word to his old friend.

"Run!"

And Jason obediently took off, running as fast as his legs could carry them.

The mysterious creature immediately took off after them, although it seemed to be able to only match the explorer's fear-induced pace.

However, an unfortunately placed stump seemed to have other ideas for the unlucky duo, as Jason tripped over it, sprawling to the ground.

And before the explorer could get up again, the creature swiftly jumped into sight, and Jason felt the breath freeze in his lungs.

This was _definitely _not good.

The indistinguishable creature padded closer to the fallen duo, its intent made evident by the low growling that issued from its horrifying mouth.

However, before the creature could pounce on its prey, someone jumped out in front of the two helpless friends, machete in hand.

"I _knew _that by following your screams of terror I'd eventually find you!"

Jason grinned suddenly, even if the fading light made it difficult to see, he knew _that _particular voice.

"Gracie!"

The hyperactive dancer turned to face her friends, obviously turning her back on the foul beast in the same instant.

"So, what's new with you?"

Jason only pointed in horror at the creature behind them.

Gracie smacked her forehead with her machete-less hand. "Oh _right_, the creature that was about to tear you both _limb from limb_…"

Arbok decided that the moment was right to cut in. "Technically, Gracie, I don't _have _any limbs…"

However, the hyperactive dancer had already turned around to confront the vicious monster, brandishing her machete fiercely and growling.

The vile creature took a few seconds to look the intimidating female teen up and down, pausing extensively at the weapon aimed right at its throat, and slinked off slowly, obviously deciding that the measly morsels were not worth getting into a battle to the death for.

Jason stared at the creature until it was lost from his sight, and then glanced shakily at his savior.

"Gracie, that was…_amazing_."

Gracie simply smiled down at him. "I think my growling at the food today helped!"

Jason smiled back at his friend, and accepted the hand up gratefully.

Arbok, being the sensible stick he was, said, "We better try and get back to camp before anything worse happens…"

Gracie nodded energetically. "I know the way! Follow me!"

And, off the newly formed trio went, off on their noble quest to find the campsite once again.

The only thing they left behind was one sentence that lingered on the late afternoon breeze.

"Gracie, I believe I owe you a sincere _apology_…"

_Confessions_

_**Jason: **_The explorer looked at the camera. "I think that was enough _adventuring _for _one_ day."

_End_

_

* * *

_

Donnie and Addy strolled aimlessly through the campsite, both trapped right in the middle of a serious problem that was troubling the both of them.

The metal head rocker looked briefly at the female daredevil. "So, we both don't like that Tyson dude, right?"

Addy nodded firmly. "Right. But…"

"He's good at challenges," Donnie interrupted seamlessly.

The female daredevil nodded once again. "Which is a benefit for our team in the long run."

The metal head rocker sighed, and ran a hand through his black and red hair wearily. "I _really hate_ the guy, though…"

Addy looked up at the sky, where the first hints of night were appearing. "He's not my favorite person either, but we have to do what's best for the team."

Her gaze turned to her clearly unhappy teammate. "At least _for now_."

Donnie met her stare challengingly for a moment, and then dropped it to the ground. "You're right…but then which dude gets the boot?"

Addy was silent for a moment, and then uttered a name. "It'll be for the best if _she's_ gone tonight…"

Donnie nodded unenthusiastically. "Sometimes…this game _really sucks_."

The female daredevil could only agree with that remark.

Although, _she was_ a slight problem…

* * *

"Did you tell her?"

Lily nodded happily. "Yes, and she said she'll consider it."

"…Thanks…"

The sweet girl looked the mystery camper quizzically. "Couldn't you just tell her yourself?"

The mystery camper shook their head and laughed mockingly, much like Zarya had done only a short while before.

"I wasn't going to risk it…"

Lily smiled and started to walk away, calling over her shoulder as she did so, "See you at the elimination ceremony!"

The mystery camper didn't respond back to the sweet girl's farewell.

Instead, they merely turned another page in their highly entertaining book.

* * *

"Logan! Do you have everything?"

Alister stared down into the new hole in the mess hall roof, although it was getting _quite_ hard to see.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on the rope that had been so essential to their plans.

Alister responded by immediately pulling with all of his strength, certain that Logan had succeeded.

Although, the bad boy had screamed in pain a number of times in the past hour, and he certainly seemed to have gained a considerable amount of weight that even a five star buffet couldn't account for.

"Are you all right, Lo-"

The male daredevil stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him.

"H-hello, _Chef_. Fancy seeing you here, where you weren't supposed to be."

The aforementioned chef simply responded by grabbing hold of the would-be thief, and jumping dangerous back into the kitchen, dragging the unwilling Alister with him.

As soon as he surprisingly gently set Alister down, Chef Hatchet reached over and turned on a light, exposing the room and its contents.

Which included Logan, who looked like he had had a very bad day in the kitchen.

There was also a considerable mess lying about, and that was what seemed to irk Chef the most of all.

The bad boy groaned, and glared at the chef.

"You…_bastard_…"

Chef Hatchet ignored Logan's insult completely, instead taking another glance around the seriously messed up room before opening his mouth.

"Pretty clever…using a distraction to give you time to _ransack_ the place…"

The chef glanced at the two would be thieves for a slight moment, and continued. "However, _that _ploy fails when the distracter has nothing left to distract the target with."

Alister gasped, suddenly remembering the noticeably absent third member of their party.

"Samantha! What did you do to her?"

Chef shrugged. "I sent her back to the cabin when I _finally_ realized what was going on."

The male daredevil breathed easier at this, although Logan still seemed concerned about _their_ present situation.

Chef smirked slightly, and a dangerous look glinted in his eyes.

"But one question remains. What am I going to do with you two…?"

The two teammates glanced at one another, picturing anything from a pat on the head to a double homicide.

This _was _Chef Hatchet, after all.

The chef, who also happened to be their judge, jury, and executioner, smiled suddenly.

"I guess the only fair thing to do would be for you to completely clean up my kitchen."

His gaze turned upwards. "Including the hole in my roof."

Logan defiantly shook his head. "We can't fix that!"

The chef shrugged uncaringly. "I suggest you find a way to do it by sunrise, or I've got two interns that would _love _your spots on the show…"

And, with those chilling words, Chef Hatchet turned on his heel and took his leave of the kitchen, slamming the door for extra effect.

Logan glanced at his equally unfortunate partner. "This _sucks_…"

Alister nodded in agreement, and got up slowly, surveying the extensive damage around him.

This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

"So, you left immediately and came back here…without seeing if Logan and Alister got away too?"

Samantha, now back in the brightly lit cabin, shrank away slightly away from Alison's slightly accusing stare.

"Yes…"

Mina, however, came to her friend's defense. "At least she got out of there alive!"

Ripley, sitting on her bed, commented, "I wouldn't worry _too _much about those two. The seem like they can handle these situations…unlike those Ligers…"

Samantha looked at the girly sports harasser. "I don't know…_he_ seemed pretty angry…"

A silence fell after that statement, only to be broken shortly after Zak, who was looking curiously at a box the shy bookworm had brought back with her.

"What's that package you've got there, mate? Gift from an admirer?"

Samantha blushed slightly at the Goth strategist's last question, but shook her head. "Chef gave me it before I…left."

Takbir suddenly looked around. "Where are Gracie and Jason?"

The others ignored that statement, being too focused on the strange box, leaving the comedian to glance around worryingly.

Samantha pried the top off of the strange box, exposing a large cake labeled _Congratulations _to the entire cabin.

Which unsurprisingly, got everyone's mouths watering.

"Well," Alison said, not able to tear her gaze away from the delicious cake in front of her, "I guess we'll just look for them after we eat this…I'm sure they won't mind…"

The rest of the cabin unanimously agreed.

Suddenly, the cabin door opened, and Gracie and Jason, the latter carrying Arbok, ran into the cabin, both out of breath and looking as if they had outran a horde of angry mystical creatures.

Gracie, not one to ever be kept silent, opened her mouth. "Guys, I have to best story to tell…is that…_cake_?"

Getting nods from the others, the hyperactive dancer held up a machete.

"I'll cut the pieces!"

Which, strangely enough, was all the Screaming Gryphons needed to start their amazing party that revolved almost entirely on the goodness of cake.

Moments later, Takbir, holding a particularly large piece of cake, turned and faced the camera directly.

"And now for something completely _different_."

The cameraman stared at him oddly.

Lyn, close by, and carrying the biggest piece of all, laughed slightly at the comedian's failed attempt.

"Sorry, Takbir, but you're no John Cleese."

The comedian grinned ruefully. "Who cares? _I_, Takbir Bashir, have cake."

* * *

And, the sun eventually completed its journey downwards, and the dark of night finally completely filled the sky above Wawanakwa Island.

While nightfall had brought on a party for the victorious Screaming Gryphons, it also marked the beginning of the Killer Liger's second elimination ceremony.

The eleven unlucky campers had seated themselves on the numerous wood stumps near the now blazing and warm campfire.

Of course, there was one empty seat, but most of the losing team just tried to ignore its existence.

And, right on cue, Chris Maclean began to dramatically stroll towards the campfire, plate of marshmallows in hand.

Which, in this case, _dramatically _meant walking as slow as possible to the end of dragging out the moment as long as physically possible.

Even when the television host was a distance away, most of the team could see his flashy smile, and rolled their eyes.

When Chris Maclean finally reached the campfire, he immediately smirked and opened his mouth.

"Killer Ligers, welcome to your _second elimination ceremony_ of the _competition_! Tonight, I'm _sad to say _someone from your team _will _be going home."

The television host chuckled, and his gaze lingered on Carsen, Zarya, and Tyson.

"But, _that's _probably a good thing. Because _some of you really deserve it_."

The host brandished his plate of marshmallows dangerously at the losers. "By this time, you've all voted for the person _you_ want to send packing."

Chris eyed the campers slowly, hoping to see some reaction out of them. However, most looked tired, _still _disinterested, and a few looked like they had already accepted their unfortunate fate.

Not the kind of reactions he was looking for.

"Now, when I call your name, come up and grab your marshmallow. If I _never ever_ call your name during this ceremony, you must _immediately _walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and _leave _Wawanakwa Island. And you can _never_ return…_ever_.

"Shocker," Zane muttered dryly.

Chris evidently chose to ignore that comment.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…Charlie!"

The depressed painter, after a significant and probably notable absence from any dramatic or important scene in the chapter, got up quietly and quickly grabbed one of the coveted marshmallows off of the plate.

"Donnie!"

The metal head rocker grinned victoriously, and joined his similarly safe teammate.

"Inola!"

The rebel accepted her marshmallow silently, but glared at Carsen from the "safe" side of the campfire.

"Rodrek!"

The masked teen took a marshmallow of the plate only to turn around swiftly and throw it into the blazing inferno of a campfire.

Chris looked slightly disconcerted at this, but gamely continued on in the name of drama.

"And to save time, money, and to get to the_ truly_ exciting part, marshmallows also go to Lily, Addy, Ethan, and Zane!"

The four newly safe campers gladly came up to claim their prizes, and joined the others that were guaranteed at least one more episode of screen time.

Zarya, Carsen, and Tyson remained sitting, being the last three campers that had not obtained a marshmallow at this point.

Chris Maclean laughed slightly, and looked at the two symbols of freedom that were still up for grabs on his plate.

"This is where it gets _interesting_. You three, according to my amazing video, were prime reasons why your team lost today."

If the television host was hoping to get a reaction out of them, he was sorely disappointed.

"All three of you received _some _votes tonight, but in the end, only _one _of you is going home…"

Suddenly, Chris threw a marshmallow at Tyson, who looked pleasantly surprised to not be in the final two…_again_.

However, as he got up, the surprised look on his face was replaced quickly by a challenging smirk directed at a few of his teammates.

_Confessions_

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent grinned overconfidently. "I guess staying in the background works occasionally…"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "I guess _some _members on this team know when to vote out a _worthless _person instead of targeting _me_."

_End_

After Tyson's swift departure, Carsen and Zarya glanced at each other for a moment, and then looked at the one thing that would determine their fate.

Chris Maclean held the plate high over his head, and laughed sadistically at their predicament.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

_Confessions_

_**Addy: **_The female daredevil looked at the camera. "Sorry, Zarya, but your anger is going to cost the team eventually."

_**Inola: **_The rebel glared yet again. "My vote is obviously for Carsen, the cheerleader who chooses _snow cones_ over her _teammates_."

_**Ethan: **_The assassin stared at the camera for a moment before opening his mouth. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, _Carsen_. However, a unit can't function properly unless all members are willing to put the good of the team first and foremost."

_**Carsen: **_The cheerleader smiled for what could be her last confessional. "I'm going to vote for Tyson, even though he _is_ useful to the team."

_**Zarya: **_The loner sighed and shrugged. "…Carsen…"

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl shook her head fiercely. "I'm not voting tonight! I can't…"

_End_

"…Zarya."

The loner sighed gratefully, and took the last marshmallow from the plate.

Carsen remained sitting, the cheerleader simply looking at the empty plate.

Chris Maclean looked at the cheerleader for a moment, and then cruelly smirked.

"Can't say I'm shocked. This _was_ your fault."

The television host pointed towards the dock.

"The Dock of Shame awaits its next passenger…"

Carsen stiffly got up, and looked at her teammates. While _certain_ members clearly couldn't stand the sight of her one-second more, there were a few teammates who looked sad to see her go.

"I promised myself that I'd leave with a smile on my face."

The cheerleader began to walk down the dreaded dock towards her destiny, calling over her shoulder as she did so.

"Besides, I think we've had enough drama for one day!"

And, with one last wave and a smile that said everything, Carsen was carried away from the island, the competition, and one million dollars.

Chris Maclean, after glancing at the ten remaining campers, chuckled softly.

"Good night, Ligers, and please _try _not to lose for the _third time in a row_…"

The Killer Ligers, now for the first time at a numerical disadvantage, ignored their host's haunting words and trudged back to their cabin, trying to ignore the sounds of the party leaking out from the opposite structure.

* * *

Carsen, after thanking the driver with a pretty smile, walked down the dock that led to the beautiful sight that was Playa Des Losers.

Two teens that seemed vaguely familiar to the cheerleader were standing to greet her, however, one of them stormed off as soon as the cheerleader stepped into the light.

The other shouted in his direction, "This isn't healthy, Kenny!"

The extreme fighter paid no heed to his words, and Carsen looked at the other eliminated camper curiously.

"What did I do?"

The other eliminated camper smiled slightly and shook his head. "Nothing…he just…didn't have a good time on the show."

Carsen watched as the fedora-wearing teen walked out of sight. "Well, that was _his_ fault…"

The other eliminated camper shook his head. "I forgot…_nobody else_ saw that confessional besides me…"

The cheerleader looked puzzled. "What confessional?"

The eliminated camper shook his head slightly, and then walked away as well, possibly to follow Kenny.

However, he _did_ look back over his shoulder at Carsen once.

"Welcome to the Playa Des Losers, where people are left alone to drown in their sorrow and bitterness! Don't forget to try out the buffet!"

Caleb Heffly then strode off into the lobby, leaving the dumbfounded cheerleader standing alone with all of her luggage situated next to her.

Something told her that this was going to be an uncomfortable place to spend the next few weeks…

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm really sorry if it was rushed in some parts, but that's just the way it goes sometimes. And you have no idea how relieved I am to finally be done with the virtual reality episode! Please remember to review, as I would greatly appreciate it. I'm a little tired at the moment, so I'm not really sure what else to say...**

**Sorry to XxXxReenayxXxX for eliminating Carsen, but don't worry, we'll see more of her in chapters to come!**

**And, a short message to those people who still have characters still in the game...what talents do they have? This is direly needed for the next challenge...so I would appreciate it immensely if you could respond in a review or PM.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you thought about it! **


	19. Whose Got Talent?

**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, to finally post another chapter of TDNC! Before we get to the good stuff, however, I'd like to say a few things...**

**1. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few. This is because not only are the cast no longer in virtual reality, but school is going to start soon, and I wanted to leave you all with _something_ before I am inevitably bogged down by the horrible curse known as homework.**

**2. TDNC now has over 300 reviews! I can't thank each and every one of you enough for that achievement! A special congratulations goes to pokemaster99 for being the official 300th reviewer!**

**3. I don't own the Total Drama series in any way.**

**4. I hope you enjoy and remember to review, if you could!**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it's broken?"

Chef Hatchet raised an eyebrow at the questioning television host, and then gestured at the smoldering wreckage of the all-important virtual reality machine that was essential to Chris Maclean's grand plan for ultimate ratings.

"Yes."

That single word appeared to have a profound effect on the host, as he immediately started sobbing, punching a table for added effect.

"How…could this happen?"

It took all of the chef's willpower not to mention that he had told Chris specifically not to use the machine for extended periods of time.

Instead, Chef decided on the universal denial phrase.

"I don't know."

Chris, looking utterly uncharacteristically pathetic, stared at the chef again.

"Can those interns fix it?"

Chef shrugged in response, which caused the television host to launch into a whole new level of hysterics, completed by the occasional stomp of his right foot.

"But they have to! Do they have any idea what this will do to my career?"

Chef sighed and strode towards the door, secretly glad for an excuse to leave the television host's presence.

"I'll see if I can find them."

And, suddenly, Chris Maclean was alone (not counting the always-watching cameraman) in the underground room, with only the broken and destroyed M.A.G.G.I.E. to comfort him.

Oddly, the television host thought that this exact time was the _perfect_ time to begin the previous episode's recap.

And so, with a sniffle and a glance at the nonexistent cameraman, he began.

"Well, last time…when this _beautiful machine _still worked…and wasn't all _on fire_…and stuff…the 22 remaining campers took a trip to New Chris City in an Italian Job styled challenge! Although, they had to deal with a _killer_ flood along with the crowd of policemen tailing their every move!

"Eventually, Lyn won the challenge for the Screaming Gryphons, which made the losing Killer Ligers vote out Carsen, making her the third person to walk the dreaded dock! Who will leave next? And will the Screaming Gryphons manage to continue their winning streak? Find out _right here_ on Total Drama the New Challenge!"

The cameraman gave Chris a thumbs up (it was in his job description), and the host forlornly turned back to gaze lovingly at his broken virtual reality masterpiece.

"How am I going to make a new challenge that was as _deadly_ as the virtual one?"

_Confessions_

_**Chris Maclean: **_The host, apparently over his heartbreaking loss, flashed a characteristically flashy grin at the camera. "As I've learned from my many _successful _years as a reality show host…when in doubt, throw in some deadly creatures that have no purpose being there except to possibly maim people you're legally responsible for!"

He sighed contentedly. "Works every time."

_End_

_

* * *

_

Chef Hatchet, after a halfhearted attempt to find Annie and Jonsey, found himself back where he had started many hours before: at the door to his beloved kitchen.

And since it was now daybreak, it was the perfect time to check on the two would-be thieves and their attempt to clear up their horrible mess.

Chef took a deep breath, steeling himself for any possible sight that awaited him, and opened the door, half-expecting to see two groveling teenagers at his feet, task incomplete.

The chef certainly did not expect to see Logan falling through the air, only to be stopped by the ground below.

The bad boy had only enough energy left to raise his head. "That's the _fifth _time…"

Alister, leaning against a cupboard door, in a similar drained and fatigued state, looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if examining something.

"At least you managed to pound that last nail in _before_ you fell…"

Chef Hatchet, after a quick glance at the two teammates, looked up at the ceiling that had so caught the male daredevil's attention…no doubt because of the glaring hole in the middle of his roof.

Only, there was no hole anymore, and the ceiling had been restored to its original…_glory_.

Chef nodded, looking quite surprised and impressed with the pair.

At the very least, he had expected some sort of attempted break out.

"Looks like you two don't need to be replaced, after all."

Both male daredevil and bad boy breathed a sigh of relief at that redeeming statement.

Logan sat up and stretched widely, yawning as he did so. "Time for us to hit the cabin."

"I wouldn't bother," Chef said, a slight hint of pity laced into his words, "Pretty Boy's favorite time is in two minutes."

Alister groaned, and leaned his head tiredly against the cupboard door.

"Waking up the_ unsuspecting_ campers…"

Chef nodded, and opened the refrigerator to take out the bowls of unidentifiable material left over from last night's uneaten dinner.

However, seeing Alister and Logan's pitiful expressions, the chef took out one more pan, chock full of breakfast goodies.

"Since you both never got dinner…and then slaved all night fixing up my kitchen…"

Chef Hatchet held out the pan to the two tired and, if the rumbling of their stomachs were any indication, hungry teammates.

"Breakfast bars, anyone?"

_Confessions_

_**Alister: **_The male daredevil took a bite of a breakfast bar, and grinned wearily. "Well, even though I'm done for if it's the Awake-a-thon challenge today, a bite of this breakfast bar made…_most of it_…worth it."

As if to prove it, he took another bite of his treasured treat. "Seriously, this is _really good_!"

_**Logan: **_The bad boy looked determinedly at the camera, though he did take a bite of _his _breakfast bar as he did so. "The quality of this only proves that Chef _is _hoarding the _good and edible food_ in his kitchen!"

He nodded, and held up the quality food. "You hear this, Gryphons? We _will_ strike again at Chef's kitchen…_eventually_…"

_End_

_

* * *

_

And, speaking of the Screaming Gryphons, they were in for a _very_ rude awakening, courtesy of Chris Maclean and his private helicopter.

_Why _he had decided to fly _this _morning was questionable, although one thing was common knowledge: the television host never had bothered to even attempt to obtain his flying license.

However, Chris Maclean, being the amazing and handsome person that he was, had never paid attention to such rules, and was certainly not about to start _now_.

And as he swooped down dangerously low towards the two cabins, the television host was overjoyed to see that some of the campers, if furious glares in his direction could be counted, _irritated_ at his early intrusion.

Cackling loudly, Chris "parked" the plane right next to the cabins to see the fruit of his hard work firsthand.

Because, as he had learned over the course of Total Drama Island, seeing people angry and upset was _much better_ from ground level.

Takbir's voice wafted out of the Screaming Gryphons' cabin. "Chris…couldn't you just get us an alarm clock?"

The television host laughed grandly at that absurd question. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, the producers gave me _full reign _on how I want to do the show."

Chris smirked, and turned his back on the two cabins, walking towards the mess hall. "Campers, meet me in the mess hall in exactly three minutes. And remember, if you aren't there by that time-"

A wooden post flew out of the Killer Ligers' cabin's open window, narrowly missing the host's head.

Said host gulped nervously. "You already know."

And with that, Chris Maclean made a hasty retreat to the mess hall, desperately hoping that the walls there were strong enough to repel deadly wooden missiles of doom.

Somehow, after considering the _horrible shape_ the rest of the buildings were in, he doubted it.

* * *

Ethan, sitting up in his bed, glanced at Inola with admiration in his eyes, as it was the rebel who had thrown the wooden object at the host.

"_Nice_ throw."

She simply glared at the host's retreating back. "Does _anyone else_ get tired of him talking?"

Donnie nodded assent, but then quizzically looked at his irritated teammate.

"Dude, where'd you get the ammo, anyway?"

Inola smirked slightly at the metal head rocker, and then gestured to a pile of wood lying next to her, strangely where one of the bunk beds should have been.

"From what _used to be _Tyson's bunk bed."

Almost everyone smiled at that sentence, the sweet girl Lily being the only exception.

"How did this happen?"

Zane, next to the door, raised an eyebrow at his nice teammate. "You didn't hear it when the whole thing fell on top of him?"

Zarya decided to add to the conversation, a rare smirk on her face. "Or his screams of pain when it did?"

Lily shook her head, and then started over to the humongous woodpile, a determined look on her face.

"We have to get him out of there! He could be seriously hurt!"

The reader and the loner both looked similarly uncaring at Tyson's plight.

"_Whatever_."

And, as the sweet girl struggled with the remains of the bunk bed, Rodrek was chuckling a dark chuckle all the while from his bunk.

"_Revenge _is so sweet…"

Charlie, who had just stretched and sat up, glanced over at the masked teen. "From your evil smirk, evil chuckle, and the _evil _way you said that last sentence, I'm just going to say you did this."

Rodrek stared at the depressed painter for a moment.

"Was I that obvious?"

Addy jumped off of her top bunk bed (dangerously, of course), and deftly landed on the floor.

"Guys, we better get going. We're all here, right?"

Inola smirked slightly, and you could have missed the wink that passed between the two teens if you weren't looking for it.

"Everyone that _matters_ is here."

Addy glanced at Lily, who was still having no luck locating exactly where Tyson lay in the mound of wood.

"Lily, we have to go now. We'll search for him _later_."

The sweet girl finally glanced up from her arduous task. "But…"

"No time. Lily. He'll still be here when you get back…_from the looks of things_…"

The sweet Killer Liger sighed mournfully and stood up.

"…_Let's go_…"

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl sighed again. "Sorry Tyson, I guess I just wasn't fast enough."

_**Donnie: **_The metal head rocker smiled brightly. "Let it be known that Donnie liked seeing Tyson buried under his own bunk bed that strangely fell apart!"

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen smirked slightly. "…No need to thank me."

_End_

Meanwhile…in the other cabin across the way…

"I _never _want to _see _another piece of cake for at least _three weeks_!"

"Can't we accept it if we're offered cake on the street?"

"No, Takbir, we can't."

"Who's going to offer us cake on the street anyway, mate?"

"It's probably a _poisoned cake trap_ set up by those _Ligers_…"

Alison sat up, and groggily shook her head.

"I think we can all agree that we partied a little _too hard_ last night…"

And all it would have taken was a quick glance around the Screaming Gryphons' cabin to find out that they had indeed partied too hard.

While their bunks were not completely destroyed like Tyson's was, it was obvious that they were not in the shape they were two nights ago.

Pillows and blankets lay strewn everywhere, looking completely out of place.

Someone had also gotten into the magic marker stash, as well, and little drawings and writings were now present on the walls, one in particular being a rant on how Cartoon Network was canceling all of the good shows, leaving kids everywhere with _nothing_.

And, of course, the floor was absolutely _filthy_, as cake crumbs and plates littered the floor.

And, in the middle of all of that dreadful mess lay the nine people responsible for it, all looking as though they could due with a few more hours of sleep.

Zak, sitting against a wall, winced and wearily nodded at the future lawyer's observant statement.

"Agreed, but you can't control the party when there's cake involved."

Gracie, somehow hanging from the ceiling, cheered loudly. "I haven't felt this _energetic _since the time I drank _ten_ _government secured_ and _top secret_ energy drinks in two minutes!"

The hyperactive dancer sighed contentedly. "_Good times_."

Jason, after shakily standing up and almost tripping over a rogue blanket, glanced up at his adventurous friend and teammate.

"Gracie, I'm just going to go ahead and ask this and get it out of the way…_how did you get up there_?"

"I just jumped from one of the top bunks. It was actually really easy."

Takbir laughed jovially at her words, and looked at those particular teammates that were currently at ground level. "Well, that _does_ sound reasonable enough."

Alison looked worried at the hyperactive dancer's predicament.

"Gracie, _please_ get down from there. You could fall and get really hurt-"

The future lawyer's warning was cut off by a scream from the always dramatic Mina, as Gracie immediately did what she was not supposed to do: fall.

However, before the hyperactive dancer could fall and…really get hurt badly on the floor below, Jason, being the good friend he was, managed to catch her before said horrific accident could occur.

"Quick reaction skills, huh? I _like_ that in a man."

The explorer blushed slightly. "It came from all those years on the basketball team…"

Mina stood up triumphantly, a smile radiantly lighting up her features. "And true love suddenly begins to blossom…"

Alison, however, had marched over to the pair with a stern glare on her face. "I hope you remember this so you'll actually _think _next time."

_Confessions _

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer sighed. "We have an advantage for the first time _ever_, and Gracie almost kills herself."

She put her head in her hands. "Why am I the only person who_ thinks_ sometimes?"

_End _

Zak joined the others on their feet. "You would probably have more luck telling the sun to go down at noon, mate. People are who they are."

Lyn, still sitting in a corner, scoffed. "Not that this isn't _fascinating, _but we have to go and Alister and Logan are _still _missing."

That note made Takbir pause. "You mean, they've been at the mercy of Chef Hatchet for an _entire night_?"

Samantha, who had characteristically stayed in the background this entire time, shrugged.

"…I wouldn't be too worried, Takbir. Chef _was _the one who baked that cake, after all."

Mina smiled at the mention of the tasty food. "That cake was baked to perfection, too! Makes me wonder how good the man actually is…"

Ripley, after applying her customary coat of pink nail polish on her manicured nails, stood up and joined the rest of her teammates by the door.

"Let's go, people, you can wonder _later_."

Alison, after a grateful smile in the girly sports harasser's direction, held open the door for everyone to leave the cabin.

"Everyone _please_ exit the cabin in an orderly fashion."

Takbir couldn't help but snicker. "And remember to keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times, and be sure to have a _pleasant_ ride."

A short laugh was exchanged between the nine of them, and then they were gone, leaving a horrible mess behind for some unwitting soul to find.

And, hopefully, that particular soul would clean it up, because it was _really_ messy in there.

_ Confessions_

_**Takbir: **_The comedian had a determined look on his face as he faced the camera. "Get ready Killer Ligers, because Takbir's going to dominate this game!"

His determined look started slipping, and then suddenly the comedian burst out laughing. "Sorry, I can't even _say _that with a straight face!"

_End _

In the mess hall, the eleven Screaming Gryphons and nine Killer Ligers remaining sat at opposing tables, waiting for the television host to just _get on with it_.

However, Chris Maclean, from the giant smirk on his face, looked as if he could leave them in suspense for a little while longer.

However, after doing a little head count, he frowned at the Killer Ligers, who were obviously missing a member.

"Where's…that one guy?"

Lily immediately responded to the host's ambiguous question. "Tyson's trapped under a _huge _pile of destroyed bunk bed! He's probably hurt!"

Now, a caring person would have immediately rushed to help an injured person, but Chris Maclean, in all of his twenty-some years, had _never_ been a caring person.

Instead, a cruel smirk had emerged on the television host's features, and he shrugged.

"That's…a _shame_. Who's going to be the one to tell him he's been _eliminated_?"

As several people gasped, and as Rodrek and Alison smirked triumphantly (for completely different reasons), Lily Larkin narrowed her eyes at the host.

_Confessions_

_**Lily: **_The sweet girl folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "And at that moment, I was _completely _fed up with Chris Maclean. You can't just throw away someone's dreams because they were _late_! That's just…not right…"

_End_

Suddenly, the sweet girl's eyes lit up triumphantly.

"You're the host of the show, remember? That's _your _job."

The television host's smirk vanished, but Lily certainly wasn't done yet. "Imagine what he's going to do when he finds out he's been eliminated for being late.

"Imagine what he's going to do to the _unfortunate host _who tells him the news."

Chris, his face now a pale white, nodded shakily in the sweet girl's general direction, and said in a trembling voice, "I…guess he's just going to have to be late, then."

Lily Larkin nodded sincerely and smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, _ma'am_."

After taking a brief moment to get the horrible and painful images out of his head, Chris Maclean finally addressed the group of twenty.

"Campers, we had a little problem with the virtual reality machine earlier today…and well…long story short, it's completely destroyed."

There were mixed reactions from the teens after that announcement. Some, Charlie in particular, were happy to hear that the _godforsaken _machine had finally bit the dust, others seemed nonchalant, and certain people looked to be taking the news a bit hard.

"Campers, since we couldn't do the_ awesome_ virtual reality challenge I had planned…the producers felt that we should do an old first season _favorite_!"

Puzzled looks and alarmed glances accompanied this excited announcement.

And, as if he couldn't contain himself any longer, the television host smirked and continued, "Welcome to _Camp Wawanakwa's Second Annual_ _Talent Contest_, where you'll be choosing three acts to put on for the _entire viewing world_…tonight! Remember, you've only got a few hours to decide, and _anything _goes!"

After a few moments of the teens staring blankly at him, Chris gestured towards the door.

"That means _go_."

And as if those words were a starting gun, the twenty campers were off, running to find the _perfect _spot to have some talent show auditions.

Chris Maclean watched them leave, and then smirked.

"Who will the two teams choose for their three acts tonight? And will anyone _ever _try to save Tyson from his _killer _bunk bed? Find out_ after_ the break on _Total Drama…the…New…Challenge_!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Incredibly short? I'm really sorry about that fact, but I needed to get another chapter done before school started, and I didn't feel comfortable in my ability to finish every last audition for both teams. **

**Anyway, if you could review and humor me (because I'm going to need a pick-me-up for school starting in less than a week), I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**And, if you could vote in my poll, that would be amazing. Please pay no attention to the odd specificity about it...**

**Thanks, everyone, and be sure to tune in next time for the auditions! Who's going to represent their team in the talent show?**

**Only one way to find out. **

**Until next time. **


	20. A Change of Plans

**Hello again, everyone. After nearly a four month break, it's ultimateTORINOR back with another chapter of TDNC. I sincerely doubt that a lot of you even remember that this story exists, and that's entirely my fault. I can't tell you all how sorry I am that it took this long for me to write this chapter. It's really not all that long either. Read on, those of you who are still loyal readers, and judge for yourselves just how good or bad this chapter is. I don't own Total Drama Island in any way, shape, or form. **

**Some of the events in this chapter might come as a bit of a surprise to a few of you. I'll explain it all at the end.**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something important...right...**

**Happy Holidays!

* * *

**

Logan glared at his Screaming Gryphon teammates for a moment, before lowering himself wearily on their cabin steps.

"If any of you even _attempts _to wake me up, I will personally guarantee that I'll make the rest of your time here a _living hell_."

Zak, looking fairly unconcerned at the bad boy's bold declaration, smirked slightly in response.

"That's all fine and well, mate, but what if we lose you're on the chopping block for being _worthless_?"

Alister, looking to be in the same situation as Logan, grinned. "Then I'd consider it a great injustice, considering that we had to clean Chef's kitchen the entire night."

Logan nodded aimlessly for a moment, and then leaned back, eyes instantly closing in the same instant.

Judging by the gentle snores coming from his direction, it was easy for the others to surmise that the bad boy had fallen asleep.

A split second later, Alister simply fell forward onto the grass, the male daredevil not being able to keep his eyes open for a single second longer.

Alison sighed and glared at the two fallen teammates. Finally, however, the future lawyer swiftly got over her anger, and glanced at the rest of "her" team.

"All right, everyone, since Logan and Alister are…_indisposed_…we are numerically at a disadvantage…which is something we should be _used to_ in this contest.

"However, we've proven that we can beat them despite that. We _can _do it again."

She glanced around quickly at the others, as if seeing how effective her inspirational speech was.

While Zak was wearing a small smile on his face, Lyn and Ripley looked similarly bored, Samantha and Mina were whispering feverishly to each other, causing them to miss every second of the future lawyer's well-intentioned speech, and Takbir was laughing quietly to himself for some reason.

As for Gracie and Jason…

The hyperactive dancer, who later would testify that it was simply an experiment to see if the object in question could also _fly_ as well as _talk_, was currently tossing Arbok up into the air extremely high, only to catch "him" at the last moment before repeating the odd process all over again, dismissing the magical staff's screams of terror for something else, even though it was painfully obvious to any onlooker that the magical staff was as frightened as magical staves could possibly be.

Jason, on the other hand, was simply grinning at the spectacle, telling his long time friend that this experience would eventually build character.

Needless to say, the duo hadn't been paying attention to a word the future lawyer had uttered.

_Confessions_

_**Alison: **_The future lawyer sighed, and then smiled slightly at the camera. "Well, they say that if you can't beat them, _join _them. Let the fun begin."

_End_

Alison sighed, and wisely decided to abandon the "inspiriting speech" idea, because, frankly, it was a wasted effort.

Steeling herself for the outburst that would occur, the future lawyer opened her mouth to say those fateful words.

"Who here…has a talent that they want to show off?"

Gracie's hand immediately shot up in the air. "I've got a talent! Pick me! Pick me!"

Alison looked beseechingly at the others, practically begging them to also audition.

Mina stepped forward, a dramatic look in her eye.

"I was _born _for this challenge! I shall teach everyone here of _true _singing talent!"

Alison nodded, a grateful smile forming on her face even as Gracie groaned loudly and started jumping up and down, as if she thought Alison couldn't possibly see her.

"What will you be doing, Mina?"

The dramatic actress smiled and flourished, striking a grandiose pose.

"I shall act and sing, of course! But, I _think _that an _backup _singer and actress of some sort would _enhance _the performance…"

Her eyes fell on Samantha at that precise moment, and Mina's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Samantha! You will be _perfect_!"

The shy bookworm looked uncomfortable at her friend's excited statement.

"Mina…I'm not that good of a singer…or actress…"

However, the dramatic actress ignored that with a dismissive wave of her hand, completely in her element.

"Nonsense! Trust me, Samantha, you'll do just fine!"

Without giving her reluctant bookworm friend a chance to reply, Mina half-dragged her over to the cabin door, the two of them smoothly stepping over Logan's comatose form blocking their way.

She waved farewell to her teammates as she ushered Samantha inside. "We'll be inside if you need us!"

Takbir looked quizzically at the pair. "Doing what?"

One word was enough for _everyone _to understand the situation.

"_Costumes_."

And, with a swift closing of the cabin door, there were only seven Screaming Gryphons left outside.

With only two acts remaining.

_Confessions_

_**Takbir: **_The comedian, looking like he had something on his mind, opened his mouth. "You know, this might seem a little _off-topic_, but I was just wondering…how do girls do this "fashion" thing for_ so long_?"

His mouth curved upwards in a lighthearted smirk. "I guess it's something for _men_ to forever ponder."

_End

* * *

_

The nine Killer Ligers who were not fighting a losing battle against a rogue bunk bed were currently located on the beach, away from any prying eyes.

Lily looked at her teammates for a moment, and realized that _none_ of them looked very happy with her move to keep Tyson in the game.

Why would that be?

Didn't they know that he was struggling to change? Granted, he did seem to have problems at times, but the fact that he was trying should be enough…

As the sweet girl was pondering this mystery, a small and quite timid voice spoke up in her head.

_Maybe he isn't changing as much as you thought…maybe _you're_ the one who's wrong…_

Lily wondered about that chilling accusation for about a quarter of a second before fiercely rebuking the small voice that had dared to speak ill of others.

And the small voice obediently backed off. It was a timid voice, after all.

While the sweet girl was having a mental battle with herself, Addy had stepped forward, eyeing all of those present with a critical eye, as if sizing them all up.

The female daredevil wore a confident smile on her face as she addressed the team.

"So, who thinks that they're _good enough_ to get in the show tonight?"

Donnie nodded determinedly, and gestured excitedly towards their cabin.

"Brought my guitar to the island, dude. Give me a chance and I'll _blow_…_their_…_minds_!"

The female daredevil smirked at that, and looked around at the rest of the lot.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?"

While there was no response from those present on the beach itself, a small and unquestionably weak voice wafted over to the Killer Ligers from their very own cabin's direction.

"_I_…_do_…"

The metal head rocker's triumphant smile froze on his face at the ill-meant words, and nine pairs of eyes traveled upwards together, similarly embarking on a noble quest to find out who exactly had voiced the objection.

It wasn't one of those _long_ noble quests, apparently, as the culprit was already limping towards them, causing nine pairs of eyebrows to raise at that certain discovery.

Tyson Vosavic had entered the picture once more.

_Confessions_

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen looked at the camera for a moment. "He survived?"

Then, he simply sighed bitterly. "_Damn_."

_**Tyson: **_The delinquent folded his hands behind his head and chuckled uncontrollably for a few moments for settling down again and glaring at the camera maliciously. "You thought I was gone for good? People…you _obviously_ have never heard of _Tyson Vosavic_ before…"

He suddenly punched the wall of the confessional stall viciously.

"I never _give in_. I never _lose_. And I always get…_revenge_."

_End_

Wearing a slightly deranged smile on his face and holding something secretively behind his back, Tyson approached the rest of the team, who, besides Lily, looked disheartened that he had risen from his "accident" at all.

Donnie glared at the severely bruised delinquent. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Tyson's smile grew even larger as he stared into the metal head rocker's eyes.

"This is the reason I objected…because it's _really hard _to put on an _awesome_ show without your _prized _guitar…"

And with those stunning words, the delinquent, with only a cruel smirk in Donnie's direction, unveiled what he had been hiding behind his back.

Everyone gasped and took a step backwards, with the exception of the metal head rocker, who didn't move, his hazel eyes reflecting utter shock at what he was seeing.

For in Tyson's hands rested the mutilated pieces an electric guitar.

"_That's_," Zarya whispered to no one in particular, "a minor setback…"

Silence reigned over the entire camp for a moment, as if the whole of Wawanakwa waited with bated breath to find out what would happen next.

Donnie's eyes suddenly flared angrily, and he glared hatefully at the still-smirking Tyson.

The metal head rocker looked about ready to viciously murder his so-called teammate, but Ethan, who apparently had seen such desperate looks in a man's eye before, swiftly held him back before any harm could be inflicted.

Nevertheless, Donnie struggled mightily with the assassin as he attempted to get within damaging range.

"You bastard! I'll _kill _you! Do you hear me? _I'll kill you_!"

Inola stepped between the two males, looking for a way to elude imminent disaster.

"Ethan, get Donnie out of here!"

The assassin nodded quickly and hustled Donnie farther down the beach, the latter still screaming death threats and curses at the seemingly unfazed delinquent.

Addy breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded appreciatively at her rebel teammate.

"That was quick thinking."

Inola just shrugged, and then turned to stare out over the slightly polluted water, her face unreadable.

"That's great…now our entire team is separated, and we have no idea what we're going to do, thanks to a certain _delinquent_!"

Tyson dropped the ruined instrument onto the sand as he stared at the two.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

Inola snorted derisively. "Save it, Tyson."

"Hey…guys?"

The quarreling trio turned to Lily, who looked close to tears.

The sweet girl took a shaky breath, and then pointed at four empty spaces in the sand where Killer Ligers used to be.

"Rodrek, Zarya, Zane, _and _Charlie are all _missing_!"

And sure enough, when the other three glanced at where the sweet girl had pointed, the four quiet members of the team were _still _missing.

Or, they had recently discovered how to turn invisible.

However, while the latter scenario was sure to win the talent show contest for their team, footprints in the sand leading away to the semi-quiet and peaceful forest (at least compared to the current situation on the beach) spoke otherwise.

Lily glanced worriedly up at the trees that blanketed that specific area on the island.

"Do you think that they're going to be all right?"

Inola glanced at Tyson for the briefest of moments, and then answered. "Relax, Lily. The Loner League is probably doing better than us."

Addy sighed, and then forced the determined grin back on her face. "Who wants to see my talent?"

Tyson, his face expressionless, opened his mouth.

"Is this talent life-threatening?"

The female daredevil didn't even blink. "Of _course_."

Lily, now looking more animated, smiled at her. "So, what is it?"

Addy glanced around the campground, as if searching for something special and mind-blowing.

"Do you guys know of any…high places?"

* * *

Zane, leaning nonchalantly against a tree, shut his book with a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Rodrek and Charlie in the same instant.

"I can't block out _reality_ anymore. _What _did you drag us here for?"

Rodrek smirked slightly at his book-obsessed teammate. "Charlie and I were discussing a particular act for the talent show tonight."

Zarya, who was sitting against a nearby tree, while looking loath to agree with Zane, stared at the characteristically expressionless Charlie.

"_And_?"

"And we need to know if you have any musical talent," the depressed painter explained calmly.

Zane sighed, and a moment's hesitation, finally relented. "I've played some piano."

Zarya's response came not too long after the reader's. "The violin."

Rodrek nodded, a slight smile appearing, which lit up his usually dim features. "Excellent!"

The loner grunted, while Zane simply shrugged.

"Now that you've dragged us in, what can you both do?"

The masked teen and the depressed painter glanced at each other for a moment, as one would do if they were feeling hesitant to give up a precious secret.

"We can _sing_."

A stunned silence received the news.

Finally, Zarya shrugged, breaking off her shocked stare.

"I don't even want to _know_ how you found that out."

Zane, still looking slightly unconvinced, glanced at the apparently talented pair.

"Just how good are you?"

Rodrek and Charlie looked at each other somewhat quizzically, as if wondering if it was the time to unveil their vocal prowess.

In the end, after an apparently heated nonverbal conversation passed between them, the masked teen and the depressed painter opened their mouths and gave their two cohorts a small demonstration.

_Confessions_

_**Zane: **_ The reader's eyes flashed in surprise, and he was too stunned to utter anything other than one syllable. "_Wow_."

_**Zarya: **_The loner attempted to shake off her similar state of shock to no avail.

She tried to articulate what she thought of the mini-performance, but couldn't seem to find the words.

_**Charlie: **_The depressed painter shrugged at the camera, and a ghost of a mischievous smirk appeared before disappearing as quick as it had come. "Surprised? I thought so. I wish I could see the looks on your faces right about now…"

_**Rodrek: **_The masked teen couldn't resist aiming a laugh in the camera's direction. "I suppose it's a shame we'll never achieve the same shock value _twice_."

_End

* * *

_

Alison sighed, and finally looked at the one person she had prayed would _not_ volunteer.

Of course, the future lawyer argued with herself, you should have known better than to hope otherwise.

"Gracie…do you have anything to show off?"

The hyperactive dancer froze at her teammate's words, and immediately jumped for joy, throwing Arbok up into the air once again (much to the latter's terror).

"You really mean it?"

The future lawyer forced a small smile. "_Of course_ I do…"

Gracie nodded, and then pointed at Ripley randomly.

"You there, what's your name, fetch me a paintball gun!"

The girly sports harasser glared at her demanding teammate. "I've been on your team for _three challenges_ and you still don't know my _name_?"

The hyperactive dancer shrugged. "You all blend together after awhile. Don't feel bad!"

Jason winced slightly at this statement, and nearly missed catching the magical talking staff before he plummeted to his apparent death. "Never…let _her_…touch me again!"

Ripley turned around and headed in no direction in particular, shaking her head all the while.

Zak looked at his hyperactive teammate. "Gracie, mate, what's with the paintball gun?"

Gracie turned to face the Goth strategist, a smile appearing on her face.

"You'll see…"

Not surprisingly, no one felt that the answer the hyperactive dancer gave was particularly reassuring.

Gracie's smile probably didn't help matters, either.

* * *

"I _hate _that bastard!"

An angry splash accompanied those certain words, as Donnie had furiously thrown an unfortunate rock (whose only crime was to be within arm's reach) into the lake.

Ethan, who had "accompanied" him upon Inola's request, could think of nothing to say to assuage the metal head rocker's pain, and instead opted to stare at the water's ripples silently.

Donnie sniffed, and tears began to fall silently from the metal head rocker's cheeks.

"That was my _first _guitar…"

Ethan cleared his throat uncomfortably at the sight. "When did get it?"

Donnie glared at nothing and yet everything at that question, and threw another equally innocent rock into the lake before responding.

"Does it matter now? It's broken _now_, and remembering all the awesome gigs I played with it won't…_bring it back_…"

More tears dropped at those words, as the metal head rocker seemingly couldn't hold them back any longer, holding his head in his hands and weeping as bitterly as if someone had murdered his only true love.

Ethan, momentarily at a loss, decided on the one thing that seemed appropriate, and laid a hand comfortably on Donnie's shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a while, the metal head rocker promptly sobbing and the assassin acting as the former's pillar of strength to get through this hard time.

Finally, Donnie sniffed again and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm a _mess_, dude."

Ethan nodded slightly. "Very true."

Donnie laughed at that, and then looked at the water, an idea forming in his mind.

"I'm going to go clean up. You coming?"

And, without waiting for an answer from the assassin, the metal head rocker turned swiftly and jumped into the lake, in complete disregard for his clothes.

Ethan merely watched as his teammate sank into the murky waters before resurfacing moments later, whooping excitedly, as if attempting to distract himself from his crushing grief.

"This feels amazing, man! I could stay in here _forever_!"

The assassin said nothing in reply, content in watching the metal head rocker attempt to overcome his grief. He knew that those attempts would be futile, that the grief would never fail to show up again, but he admired his teammate for trying. Human weakness was something he never was able to understand. But the strength and courage to try and go on was something he could identify with.

* * *

Meanwhile, surrounded by television screens, Chris Maclean was still cackling at the drama and chaos that had visited the island when his cell phone rang. The sadistic host first looked at the device sourly, as it was interrupting his fun, but froze at the caller ID displayed on the screen: _Your Superiors. _Chris gulped audibly, and after a split second of hesitation, received the call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, people who are in charge of how much I get paid. What's up?"  
Multiple voices answered him, and although he couldn't quite make out what they were saying amidst the din, the television host got the general idea.

"Shutting up now."

A man's voice, laced with power, money, and a hint of corruption, began to fill Chris's ear. "Chris Maclean, you've cost us quite a bit of money over the last couple of years. And, in almost every single one of these idiotic shows you do, _this challenge _always seems to pop up."

"Well, sir-"

"Change the challenge, Maclean. I can and _will _pull the plug on this contest and your overly luxurious lifestyle. You would have to say goodbye to everything you've grown accustomed to, and I would not lose one minute of sleep in seeing your life destroyed."

Chris Maclean, eyes wide, began nodding uncontrollably and babbling incoherently. A subtle noise informed him that the man on the other end had terminated the call. The sadistic television host, filled with a fear he had never before experienced, ran towards the kitchen, screaming bloody murder. Chef Hatchet was now his only hope.

* * *

The powerful man sat back in his chair, allowing a slight pause in his daily schedule that usually consisted of ruthlessly bullying people out of their hard earned money and occasionally accepting 'tickets to tonight's basketball game" from crime syndicates.

"I don't think Chris Maclean will be of any more concern."

The others who were sitting around him were men and women less powerful and who knew the insecurity of their own positions. They collectively noticed the dark glint in his eyes, and began to laugh, filling the chamber up with the cruel noise. The powerful man allowed a brief smile to cross his face at the delicious sight.

When Gregory Talons said jump, the world obediently jumped. It knew its master. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**So, how was it? Worth the four month wait? Personally, I doubt that any chapter I wrote could have been worth it, but I'll let you decide the matter. And yes, it's true. I'm abandoning the talent show idea. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it, but it had to be done. Anyway, please review, if you would be so kind. I wouldn't judge you if you didn't, though. Though I had good reasons, four months is a long time. **

**The new fourth challenge is going to be one I had planned to use in a later episode, but now works just as well, too. **

**Again, thanks to those of you who are still reading this. I won't give a specific date as to when the next chapter will be out, although I can say with confidence that it will not be as long of a wait as this was. **

**And, in unrelated news, my One Year Anniversary on the site is approaching. That's pretty cool, I suppose. **

**Happy Holidays once again,**

**-ult**


	21. A New Quest Begins

**Hello everyone, it's ultimateTORINOR here, with Chapter 21 of TDNC. Thanks to Winter Break (which will unfortunately be ending in two days for me), I was able to write this chapter as fast as I was. I owe it to all of you who stuck by this story during its unofficial four month hiatus, after all. **

**Now, about the chapter itself...**

**For a nice change, I'm very pleased with how this came out. I personally think it's a testament to how much I've improved over the last year (You could read Truly A Long Time Ago, which was written and published exactly a year ago, and compare it to this chapter of TDNC. I think you'll notice some glaring differences.). Anyway, in this installment, you'll get to see what the substitute challenge is, and find out that I throw yet another curveball! One downside to this chapter, however, is that not every character has lines. I apologize sincerely for this error, but know that it had to be done. I don't own the Total Drama series, and Happy Reading!**

**And a Happy New Year, as well!**

**

* * *

**

Chris Maclean, for the moment reduced to a shell of his former self, knelt on the kitchen floor and clutched at Chef Hatchet's leg. The chef, who was in the unfortunate position of a captive audience, tried to glare hatefully but found it was impossible. The man on the floor was too pitiable to truly hate. Chef Hatchet cleared his throat, effectively cutting across the host's hiccups of grief and woe.

"What do you want me to do?"

Chris Maclean sniffed, and mumbled a reply. "I don't know. That thing you do when you always solve problems."

Chef raised an eyebrow. "Problem solving?"

Chris nodded in assent, too broken up at the thought of losing his many private homes located on sunny beaches to verbally respond.

The chef shook the usually sadistic television host loose after much effort, and then couldn't resist lacing his next words with a fair helping of contempt for the man who would use and discard so many in an effort to achieve the comfortable lifestyle they "deserved". He, Chef Hatchet, could leave him to rot. He could just walk away. Some might even say it was justified. But Chef Hatchet was not the kind of man to just simply walk away from his problems. Some might commend him for that, but to the unfortunate chef it was a hollow victory. To be shackled is to live a prisoner's life, was it not?

"Think of a lie that's believable. You're good for _that_, at least."

Chris looked confused at those words, and could only stare at the chef's back as the big man walked towards the door. "Why?"

Chef Hatchet sighed, and with an air of a patient adult speaking in simple terms to a small child, he related what was a simple concept to most everyone. Everyone besides Chris Maclean, it seemed.

"It seems like a small thing _now_, right? They don't like the _challenge_, they say its been done too many times before. What if, the next time they call you, they say that they don't like the bad boy character, that he's not original enough? They tell you to get rid of _him_. That's an entirely different matter.

"Would you tell the 21 kids still in the show that some of their fates will be decided by men drunk with power? Would you go to Playa Des Losers and tell one of those three that they _chose_ him to be eliminated? All of his considerable strength was wasted. Would you right the wrongs, Chris? Lose everything to gain the titles of _honest_ and _respectable_?"

Chris Maclean immediately shook his head forcibly, and tried not to fall into a second fit of hysterics as he imagined his many piles of money vanishing in an instant.

Chef smirked, and even then there was a hint of sadness and regret in his dark eyes, for the one chance that the television host had forever squandered. "I didn't think so. _That's_ why you have to lie today."

The chef shook his head and strolled out after those words, not wanting to rest his eyes on the form of Chris Maclean for a moment longer.

The host remained where he was as he mulled over Chef's words in his brain for a moment. A lot of what he said didn't really make much sense to the sadistic host, but one thing had been rooted in his brain: if the campers ever found out that the producers played a major role in the show's outcome, _heads would roll_.

And his beautifully sculpted head would be the first to go.

Chris Maclean tried not to cringe at that unpleasant fact, and then wracked his brains for the first time in recent memory…

* * *

Lily stared up at Addy, who was situated precariously on the roof of their cabin. Finally, the worry she was so obviously feeling could not stay silent for a moment longer. "Addy! You could really hurt yourself! Please don't do this!"

The female daredevil did not share the sweet girl's concern, smirking and eyeing the considerable distance between the two cabins. "_Relax_, Lily. I've done this three other times in my life. I've _got_ this."

Inola simply shook her head and began to walk back down towards the beach, heading in the direction that Ethan and Donnie had taken minutes before. Tyson Vosavic, on the other hand, was not about to miss "the spectacular leap of destiny", as the female daredevil had called it, and was watching the rooftop spectacle eagerly. The delinquent smiled in spite of the risks, as if he would be glad to see the Addy fail and plummet to the ground. His eagerness was lost on poor Lily, who was too wrapped up in her concern for her teammate and friend to notice such trivial matters.

Addy smirked determinately, and then blocked out all thoughts and sights besides the one that mattered most: the other cabin's roof. She pictured and reveled in seeing herself fly through the air, arms reaching out to secure a handhold, and then _success_. The female daredevil let that particular feeling fill her entire being, and then climbed expertly to the highest point of the starting roof. She breathed in, out, and then, throwing all sense of caution to the winds, ran down the slight decline and launched herself off into space.

Addy was so focused on her goal that she didn't even hear Lily's piercing scream of terror. She was_ flying_.

* * *

Takbir yawned, the heat of the day (and the generally boring events that had come with it) beginning to take its toll on him. The comedian struggled as much as he was able, but try as he might, it wasn't enough to keep his eyelids from drooping and the comforting embrace of calm sleep to take a hold of him. Until...

_Wsssshhhhht!_

The pleasantness of sleep was instantly forgotten as a sudden and unexpected pain erupted from his chest, and the poor comedian yowled in pain, while the five teammates who were still around him looked on in concern. Alison, naturally, wanted to take control and crush the potential chaos, so she directly questioned Takbir, who by this point was writhing in pain, somehow turning extreme pain into a humorous breakdance of sorts.

"What on Earth happened?"

The comedian immediately flopped onto his back and reached skyward with one hand, the other clutching at his injured chest, covering his grievous wound. His normally laughing features were distinctly marked with a grimace of pain, and his breathing came in short gasps. He licked his suddenly dry lips and attempted to respond. "They got me, commander. There was nothing I could do. I tried to hit one of the bastards for you..."

His blue eyes seemed to lose some of their light at that moment, and his breathing seemed to get shallower. His teammates tensed at that moment, and they would have been prepared to accept that Takbir Bashir was going to die had it not been for one little thing. The hand that had been reaching for the endless blue sky and the occasional cloud had dropped to his mohawk, which had always been a particular source of pride for the comedian.

And that hand continued to pat and perfect the hairstyle long after he had apparently ceased to breathe. Not a person on the Screaming Gryphons reacted to the strange scene for a moment, but finally Zak cleared his throat.

"You're laying it on a bit thick, mate."

Without opening his eyes, Takbir responded, "What gave me away?"

Despite her serious nature, Alison could feel the ghost of a smile appearing. "You just can't leave your hair alone."

Lyn was eyeing the catalyst of the entire scene, smirking all the while. "Not to mention your blood's green."

Gracie was at first jealous at that fact, as her blood was _not_ green, but as the hyperactive dancer focused more and more on the _substance_, excitement soon replaced her brief flash of jealousy. "It's not just green, it's paint!"

A chuckling that had gone on unnoticed by the six for some time finally registered, and the group whirled around to find the culprit.

"So it was Ripley, outside, and with the paintball gun?"

The girly sports harasser smirked and curtsied, an odd combination. "Guilty on all charges. It was getting a little boring around here. I thought I might as well liven things up."

Her offhand explanation seemed to strike a nerve with Alison. After all, Takbir could have seriously been hurt! And, although she wasn't particularly fond of her comedian teammate, it was still her duty as team leader to inform Ripley of the risks of her potentially dangerous prank. Before she could, however, Gracie sprinted over to the girly sports harasser, who then laid the "murder weapon" in her teammate's hands. The enormity of the situation hit the others like a ton of bricks. Gracie Jonnalson officially had a weapon.

Jason then decided to ask a question that should have been asked long before any of this had occurred. "Gracie, what exactly is your talent?"

The hyperactive dancer could only cackle madly in reply, an action that was a carbon copy of a certain insane jester nearing the fruition of his destructive plans. While Gracie didn't have an endless supply of magic at her disposal, she _did _have a paintball gun, and that alone was enough to strike fear in her teammates' hearts. As she began to level the paint-filled gun at them, the members of the Screaming Gryphons who were not fortunate enough to be in a deep sleep or distracted in their cabin suddenly realized that it was a little too late to dive for cover.

Not that there was much to hide behind anyway, as they had unconsciously drifted away from the cabins, and the forest was far too far away to make a clean escape. But dive they did, hoping against hope that Gracie wasn't as crazy as they (besides Jason) knew she was. They dived because, in face of certain death, the human mind finds impossible solutions and deems them reasonable.

And then the paint balls started to fly.

* * *

Ethan was closely watching his teammate, making sure that Donnie's despair, lurking just under the surface, wouldn't cause the metal head rocker any harm, when he heard something. It was a faint, indistinguishable noise, and coming closer all the while. The assassin's battle-torn mind jumped to several illogical conclusions before settling on the correct response: someone was approaching. The assassin kept his eyes trained on his teammate lying in the water, though he remained aware of all that was behind him, one of the many skills he had learned in his line of work.

"Are you always so uptight?"

Inola Black Bear now stood beside him where nothing had been a moment ago. When he spared a glance in her general direction, the rebel was keeping her emotions in check, though the assassin was certain that she was laughing behind her onyx eyes. Laughing that she had bested him at his own game. Ethan knew that this was why he followed her: only she possessed the abilities to turn a person's greatest strength against them. She had his unwavering respect, but there was something foreign coupled with that respect, and it would not stop haunting him every time he looked at her. Still, he was utterly confident that he would overcome this strange feeling, whatever it was. He _had_ to.

The assassin looked back to his charge, who was still floating on his back, eyes closed. _Floating in darkness._

"Just doing the job you gave me, ma'am."

A curious blend of confusion and annoyance flitted across her face, but the rebel effectively mastered it and replaced the look of detached unconcern within seconds. Under that mask, Inola's thoughts were more chaotic than her calm exterior let on. A single word kept reemerging in her brain, and though normally she would have kept such things silent, today she gave that word voice.

"Why?"

Ethan froze, and then visibly relaxed. Surely it wasn't a hard question to answer? It was because of duty. He had been given an assignment and he was completing it to the best of his ability. He was following orders. But there was that strange feeling, even now! Duty wasn't the answer, at least not completely it. And until he knew what mysteries now resided in his frame, he couldn't answer her question.

Donnie moved in the water at that moment, and the sudden sound ruined the stillness and quiet of the scene. Both rebel and assassin flinched, and the question was suddenly forgotten. The metal head rocker eventually stilled once more, and everything returned to the peaceful state that ruled this part of the island. Something had shifted in Ethan and Inola, and both of them knew it. Without another word, the rebel walked away, as if seeking safety from the assassin's unspoken answer. Ethan did not move from his spot, but instead continued his vigil. He forced his mind from mysterious feelings and shadows of doubt and instead focused all of his attention on his duty. He was safe in the familiar, at least.

* * *

The Loner League, in their secluded spot in the forest, was still hidden from prying eyes. Zane was finding solace in the worn pages of his book, while Zarya was doing her best to not acknowledge that the reader existed. Rodrek was looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow, though he had a slight smirk on his masked face. The three were alone for the moment, as Charlie had gone off by herself, taking her painting materials with her. Silence reigned supreme in this part of the island for now, and that was a welcome fact for the three. They each had noticed, at some point in their lives, that their talents were best used in environments such as these.

There was a slight shuffle of leaves and foliage, and then the painter returned to the quiet group. Zane glanced up in annoyance at the interruption, his concentration broken and eyes flashing red, and then quickly returned to the world of pages. Zarya aimed yet another glare at the reader. As far as the Russian was concerned, they may be on the same team, and they may have performed challenges together, but that would never make them friends. He was just so _infuriating_. And that truly was the right word. He had almost gotten her eliminated. The loner would be sure to take care that she never found herself in such a dangerous position again. It was much too early for mistakes.

Rodrek alone focused his attention on Charlie. There was still a presence of darkness within her, that much was clear. It was almost overwhelming at times. But, there were certain times when he knew the darkness lifted temporarily. And for such a lost soul, those certain times could save you. Painting was one of those small salvations, he was sure. And, during one of their singing rehearsals, away from everyone else, he could have sworn that she looked at him differently. Could it be that being around _him_ was another of those so important times? He tried to see the answer in her face, but she merely turned away. Maybe not, then. Still, the masked teen thought there was a chance that she-

Suddenly, the familiar pain rushed from the core of his being, and every conscious thought suddenly short-circuited.

The silence that was the element of the Loner League was broken harshly by Rodrek's grunt of pain. And then, before the three present could react, the masked teen spoke, a voice drastically different from his own issuing from his mouth.

"The chaos grows, due to one who feeds the flames of vengeance. Little does he know that the fire will burn _him_ instead."

* * *

Chef Hatchet ran through the trees, deep within the confines of the forest. He was beginning to tire, as even though he was still in top physical shape, he had never much enjoyed running long distances. Finally, as if some divine deity had heard his plea to stop his seemingly endless search, he found the perfect place. It would have been any normal tree to anyone else, but Chef knew better. Even now, he could see the faded marks of _C+A_ right in front of his face. _For the world to see._ The chef felt tears well up in his eyes, and a slight tear in a wound he thought long healed. It would be the perfect place, and of course its significance would be lost to the world. But it was enough for him.

The grieving chef pulled the object that had brought him out here, a carefully polished and preserved medal, and laid it reverently at the base of the wonderful tree. As soon as that was done, Chris Maclean's voice crackled out of a walkie-talkie connected to his waist.

"Chef, you there? Did you find a good spot?"

Chef unclipped the device and raised it to his mouth. "You'll get to keep your mansions, Pretty Boy. Heading back to camp."

Chris responded back almost immediately. "Good. Hurry back, because you won't want to miss what I've got planned. The Superiors are going to _love it_."

A sadistic chuckle was the last thing the chef heard before he turned the device off. The chef looked at the tree one last time, and then turned away, back towards the way he had come. Time to go.

* * *

"_Campers, please report to the mess hall for a special announcement. Oh, and I hope you didn't work _too hard_ on your act for the talent show._"

Chris's announcement instantly put an end to all activity on the island. Mina stuck her head out of the Screaming Gryphons' cabin, dressed majestically and glaring royally at where she thought the sadistic host was sitting and laughing at them all.

"What do you mean by _that_, Chris Maclean?"

The television host would not answer her question, leaving the dramatic actress with no other option but to go to the mess hall to confront him herself. Samantha followed, holding up the end of her friend's beautiful dress with difficulty. The Screaming Gryphons who had been unfortunate enough to be used as Gracie's victims picked themselves up painfully from their grassy graves and limped away, trying their best to ignore the stabs of pain and the paint that now stained their clothes.

_Confessions_

**_Alison: _**The future lawyer glared hatefully at the camera. "If we _ever_ lose, I am going to make sure that Gracie _pays_ for this."

_End_

The Loner League emerged shortly after from the woods, Rodrek being supported somewhat by the other three. If one was to look at the masked teen at this precise moment, it would have been easy to tell that something was not quite right with him. His head, lolling from side to side, was flushed with an intense heat. At the same time, Ethan and Donnie came up from their peaceful spot on the beach, the former keeping a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder all the while. A more serious scene was developing at the cabin area. Tyson, eyes burning with humiliation, was carrying Addy over his shoulder, the female daredevil looking deathly still. Lily trailed slightly behind the pair, eyes filled with worry.

Finally, everyone had made it to the mess hall in one fashion or another. It was time to see what Chris Maclean had cooked up _this time_.

* * *

"Chris, Addy needs to get to the infirmary-"

"I really need something for these wounds-"

"They really hurt-"

"Mate, you would not want to go through the pain we're experiencing right now-"

"Rodrek's getting _worse_-"

"Logan and Alister are _still_ asleep-"

"How did they even get in here-"

A lone voice suddenly cut through the chaos. "**BE _QUIET_**!"

Everything stilled instantly as Chef Hatchet walked into the mess hall, chest heaving and looking like any small thing would send him into a fit of rage. The large chef glared at every camper, as if daring them to speak up.

_Confessions_

**_Chef Hatchet: _**The large chef grunted apologetically. "I've never liked to run. It messes with my head, gets me worked up. Sometimes, _too_ worked up."

_End_

After making sure that there would be no interruptions, the chef addressed the still-large group of campers. "Make no mistake, those campers who need medical attention will receive it. If you wish to stay with them, I will allow it just this one time. But first, your host Chris Maclean has an announcement that is very important."

Even if they were loathe to, all 21 remaining campers (minus Logan and Alister) turned their attention toward the sadistic television host, who was standing on a raised platform to give himself the illusion of authority. He smiled a dazzling smile, and after a little pause, began to speak.

"Campers, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel the talent show."

He chuckled as the chaos broke out again momentarily, particularly from the Screaming Gryphon table. Mina was now shouting furiously, but the dramatic actress was being drowned out by her teammates, who were just as angry that they had been shot with paint balls for nothing.

In his element, Chris Maclean smirked and continued, holding one hand behind his back as he did so. "Yes, I'm afraid that there was a terrible explosion that destroyed the entire stage. You _must_ have heard it."

The campers were about to protest that there had been no explosion when Chris subtly pressed the button on the remote that he had been hiding from plain sight, which triggered the pile of explosives he had made the two unfortunate interns place on the stage itself. There was a harsh _boom _in the distance, a certain noise that one could only attribute to an explosion.

There was a silence after the noise had faded, which was then broken by a body hitting the floor. Mina had fainted, and nothing her shy bookworm friend did made any progress to wake her. Chris smiled widely at the sight, and then opened his too-perfect mouth once more.

"Fortunately, Chef and I have come up with a special replacement challenge! I'm giving you 24 hours to enter the forest, find the medal we've hidden, and get out again."

The sadistic host turned to the large chef suddenly, and motioned towards the door. "Injured people and friends, this is where you get off for the episode. Chef will take you all to infirmary, where you'll most likely be treated for your injuries. Of course, there's always a chance that something could go horribly wrong and you _die_, but that's what the fine print on your contracts is for!"

Rodrek, supported only by Charlie, left, followed by Ripley and Lyn, who had taken the brunt of the paint ball offensive. Chef, carrying the comatose forms of Logan, Alister, and Mina, shuffled out next, while Lily accompanied Addy, the female daredevil spouting nonsense and sporting a nasty bump on her head. No one else made a move to the door and to the safety of the infirmary after the sweet girl, and so Chris surveyed how many people were actually left to compete in the replacement challenge.

Six left on both sides. Enough for the challenge, of course, but the sadistic host had yet another trick up his sleeve. One that he hoped The Superiors would appreciate. "For the twelve of you remaining, know that I'm _disbanding the teams for this challenge_! I told you this challenge was special!"

This declaration brought on a state of unease among the campers still left, as their comrades had suddenly become enemies. They had fought with them, won with them, and lost with them. And now they were supposed to turn their backs, just like that?

The sadistic television host cleared his throat obnoxiously, drawing the spotlight back to him again, where it belonged. "I'll divide you up into groups of four."

He eyed Donnie and Tyson, who were now glaring fiercely at one another. "This is going to be _fun_."

* * *

Right as the last camper had left the mess hall, Chris Maclean's cell phone rang. Immediately knowing who wanted to get a hold of him, the sadistic host accepted the call, ending the obnoxious ringtone, and pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello, Mr. Talons, sir."

There was a silence on the other line, and for one terrible moment, Chris thought that the powerful man had called to yell at him. Or even worse, tell him that he was fired and the show was officially cancelled. But the voice that spoke was made of honeyed words and pleasant sounds, all of which made Chris Maclean very pleased with himself with every word that was uttered.

"I'm seeing some of the footage now. Mr. Maclean, I'm pleased to see that you know how to do your job. I'm _very _pleased to know that _you_ know who to answer to."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I reward those who are loyal to me, Mr. Maclean. I reward them well. But know that my favor can easily be recalled if you make such an _idiotic mistake_ again."

The honey in the powerful man's voice had quickly turned to poison, and all of the sadistic television host's self-confidence evaporated instantly. He stood, petrified, as his superior continued to talk. "Remember, your life's on the line. It's been _satisfying_ to talk with you, Mr. Maclean. I can assure you that you'll hear from me again soon."

And then Chris Maclean was listening to empty air. The now slightly richer television host legs were shaking terribly, and he suddenly felt the need to sit down. An unshakable fear had entered his being, one that wouldn't leave him for some time yet. One thing was certain, though. Whatever Gregory Talons wanted, he, Chris Maclean, would do his absolute best to provide.

* * *

The three groups entered the dense forest at one of the worst possible times: when the sun was beginning its descent. Visibility, already not at its best, would continue to get worse until it would become nonexistent. Worse still, they had been given no supplies and were now most certainly "doomed to wander to forest for all eternity", according to some of the more pessimistic members of the twelve remaining campers. And to top it all off, the groups were prohibited from helping one another in any way, and to do so would invite instant elimination. And this all said _nothing_ about the ferocious beasts that came out after the sun had set and night reigned over Wawanakwa Island.

Needless to say, most of the campers were wishing that they had taken that free trip to the infirmary.

* * *

"I don't care what illegal tactics you have in mind. We're going to win, and we're going to do it _my way_!"

Tyson, who had just previously suggested waiting near camp to ambush the medal-holding team and steal victory, shrugged and smirked at Alison devilishly. "Fine. We'll do things your way for now. I'm sure you'll come around soon enough."

The future lawyer attempted to intimidate the delinquent into submission with her patented "Stare of Death", but there was something in the latter's dark brown eyes that thoroughly creeped her out. Though she was loathe to do so, she turned to the last two members of the group, trying her best to ignore Tyson's oh-so-obvious smirk of victory.

"Donnie? Any ideas?"

The metal head rocker ignored her completely, as he had focused all of his attention and anger at Tyson. "Be watching, _dude_. I said that I'd kill you, and I'm going to do it on international television."

The delinquent raised an eyebrow, and a twisted laugh issued out of his mouth. "Really? Let's go then, _right now_."

Then, there was complete silence. Everyone and everything seemed to be watching Donnie, to see if he would take Tyson's challenge. The teen had frozen, jaw set, considering every possible outcome that would arise if he were to charge right now. Finally, he turned away, ignored the delinquent's low chuckle, and walked away from his conflict, farther into the forest.

_Confessions_

**_Donnie: _**The metal head rocker punched the wall in frustration. "I can't fight him yet. It has to be on _my terms_. Everyone who stood in my way is gone."

He stared determinedly at the camera. "I'll get my revenge. I just need to wait for the right moment. The Dude In The Sky owes me that much."

_End_

Alison whispered to Samantha, who was the final member of their small group, "Follow him. We need to keep these two separated as much as possible."

The shy bookworm, who still hadn't uttered a word, paused for the briefest of moments, and then started after her new teammate.

Tyson folded his arms and stared contemptuously at the metal head rocker's back. "I knew he wouldn't do it. He's just a pitiful coward at heart."

The delinquent then began to limp forward, muttering little nothings under his breath. His injuries were not healed in the slightest, and though the pain was great, he did not spare the energy to focus on it. He would get past this minor setback, because he was Tyson Vosavic. He would get past this, because nothing and no one had ever beaten him before.

Alison flinched when Tyson laughed with no warning, and then went after him. There was something definitely wrong with the teen limping along just ahead of her, but she couldn't tell what it was. Something inside of her said that it was a good thing she would never know the details. All she really knew was simply thus: that for the moment they were teammates, and that it was probably going to be the most uncomfortable journey through the woods she would ever experience in her lifetime.

* * *

"I spy, with my little eye, something that is _green_."

"Shut up, Takbir."

"I refuse to play this game again."

"I don't know, _mate._ I think it has some positive aspects."

"Only someone truly unintelligent and with no hope for a successful future would think such a thing."

"Hey!"

"I will stick with my previous statement."

Zak glanced at Takbir, who had protested, and then smirked mischievously at Zane, as if he knew just how to get under the reader's skin. "Don't fret much, mate of mine. Bloke's just upset that he isn't with Zarya for the first time in the competition."

The reader narrowed his eyes at his rival, who had smirked ever wider at seeing that his words had made some visible impact. "You're throwing empty words into the air."

The goth strategist deliberately turned to the comedian, ignoring the reader as if he was nothing to be concerned with. "It's the grass, isn't it?"

Takbir nodded, pleased that someone else recognized the value of _I Spy_. However, one question would not rest quietly in the confines of his mind, and the comedian soon had no choice but to sate his curiosity. "How'd you know, man?"

Zak simply grinned, and motioned onwards, deeper into the forest. "I guess I just have a bit of a knack for guessing games."

The two Screaming Gryphons walked and bantered on, leaving Zane and Inola, the two Killer Ligers, alone for a brief moment. The reader stood still, and while he kept his face carefully controlled, his strange eyes betrayed the fierce anger he was now feeling, pulsing a blood red that almost seemed to escape its immovable prison. The rebel simply watched the strange sight, but then opened her mouth and began to speak.

"We can't trust them."

Zane turned to face her, and abruptly the anger in his eyes had vanished. "And what's your plan?"

Inola grinned the smallest of grins, while her dark eyes hardened determinedly. "Strike before we are struck."

The reader nodded before starting off, calling back to the rebel over his shoulder. "Normally, I would say it would be too much work, but in _this case_ I'll make an exception."

His new "partner in crime", however, stayed where she was. She would wait. She would watch. She would observe, as was her nature. This task needed to be performed at the right time. It needed to be swift and silent. The rebel reached for her necklace of charms, closing her hand around one in particular: the wolf. And then, the space that was recently occupied by Inola Black Bear now housed nothing. To the observing eye, it would have seemed that the teen had vanished into thin air, which was a truly disconcerting sight.

* * *

While the other two groups seemed to have problems, the last group was different. They had absolutely no idea where this medal could be, and so they just kept walking straight. This decision was not met with schemes, and they did not fight for leadership. It was almost...nice.

Still, it could not stop Ethan from looking at every tree, plant, and innocent woodland creature with a raised guard. Though he was expertly trained for stopping a threat with his bare hands when a situation required it, he had always felt more secure with a weapon, _any_ weapon, in his hands.

"Catch!"

The assassin turned in the direction of the voice, and effortlessly caught the paintball gun that had been previously hurtling towards his unprotected head. Thinking nothing of its strange appearance into his life, he tested the balance and aim, which were the most important aspects of any gun, and found both areas to be satisfactory. This being done, Ethan nodded to the speaker and then walked slightly ahead of his new teammates. If anything wanted to attack the group, it would first have to go through _him_.

From Jason's back pocket, Arbok had surveyed the scene that had just taken place. "Was that wise, Gracie? To give him, the _enemy_, our only weapon?"

Jason tried to glare in the direction of his back pocket, but after finding out that it was physically impossible, gently tapped the magical staff in reproach. "I'm sure Gracie had a good reason."

The hyperactive dancer smiled, and then withdrew her machete from somewhere on her person. Teen and staff were not entirely sure exactly where, as they had thought that Gracie had discarded a while back.

Her green eyes darted toward the armed assassin, and then back at the pair. "I couldn't just leave you guys defenseless down here!"

Jason was confused by her word choice, as she had clearly said 'down here' when they were standing at the same level. His confusion swiftly turned to shock as Gracie suddenly climbed the nearest tree without even losing her grip on her prized machete. When she had reached the last branch that would hold her weight, the hyperactive dancer looked down at her teammates, who were by now quite a long drop away.

"You guys keep walking! I'll keep an eye on the Squirrel Army scouts that are tailing us!"

Jason smiled up into the branches and continued on, suddenly feeling a whole lot safer. Of course, that didn't stop the explorer from glancing up from time to time to make sure that Gracie was still safely jumping from tree to tree. He tensed every time the hyperactive dancer launched herself into space, and relaxed every time she latched onto the next branch. Her safety paled in comparison to a near-worthless medal, and Jason vowed that he would be there to catch her if she were to ever slip and fall.

Zarya continued to walk a little ways away from the rest of her new team, lost in her thoughts. The loner had been inwardly relieved when Zane had been put in a different group, thinking that she might finally have a chance to concentrate on the challenge for once. But now, something didn't feel quite right. Zarya could almost feel an anger usually reserved specifically for the reader simmering under her skin, ready to erupt at the slightest annoyance. But Zane wasn't here, and she certainly couldn't start yelling and glaring at her new team if she wanted to continue her stay on the island. So the only thing she could do was let the volatile emotion be, and hope it would go away eventually. The loner sighed. Why was her life never easy?

No answer was forthcoming, leaving the troubled Zarya with only one option: to continue walking into the unknown.

* * *

The sun sank lower and lower, and it was now quite clear that the dark of night was fast approaching the island. For some, it promised the end of the day that had been full of strife and chaos. Some others were blissfully unaware of this inevitable fact taking place, as they were either indoors, heavily medicated against the unpleasantness of pain and injury, or in a deep, unbreakable sleep. Still more noted the change with a growing sense of alarm, knowing too well what dangers lurked in the night and possessing the uncomfortable knowledge that they were woefully unprepared to face such dangers. One or two of them were hungry, but that was neither here nor there. The final group welcomed the darkness that was to come with open arms, as night is a far better cloak that anything man-made. One teen waited for the right moment to strike, and two others schemed in secret, planning their betrayal, while their victims walked on unawares.

Finally, the sun and the its rays of light disappeared, leaving the 12 campers in the forest in almost total darkness, broken only by the far less superior light of the moon. All three groups had survived the afternoon without serious mishaps, but that was about to change. The forest of Wawanakwa Island was changing. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were emerging from their dens, caves, holes, and trees, and were now hunting. The atmosphere of the groups were also changing, as it was around this point that they were noticing how woefully unprepared they were to pass a somewhat comfortable night amongst the trees.

Seeing all of this from his comfortable chair that had wheels and swiveled around, once again surrounded by the many screens of the innumerable cameras set up in the forest, Chris Maclean chuckled sadistically. Total Drama the New Challenge was back and better than ever, thanks to a few calls, an awesome explosion, and some minor but very convenient injuries that were being seen to at that very moment. The sadistic host leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Life was _so_ good.

As for the three groups in the forest, their nightmare was just about to begin.

* * *

**So, how was it? Am I sadly misguided when I thought it was good? Am I right on the money? I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd tell me so in a review. And, since I'm feeling a bit proud of myself (maybe a little too proud), I have to ask this one simple question. **

**Was this a good way to start off 2011?**

**Anyway, again I'll apologize to those who wanted to see certain characters participate in the fourth challenge. Fear not, know that they will appear next chapter in one way or another. **

**And, I'm going to make another poll on my profile. If it is not up by the time you finish reading, it will most definitely be up soon. **

**On an important note, school is starting up again, and combined with other certain things that I'll keep private (it's nothing serious, don't worry), I'm not sure how much time I'll have in the next few weeks to write. Still, if you've stayed faithful this long, I hope you can stay patient if the next chapter takes longer to develop and write than this one did. **

**That's all, I'm sure, so I'll say my farewells here. Farewell to all, and Happy New Year once more!**

**P.S. This is the gamer in me talking. Has anyone heard of the video game Enslaved: Odyssey to the West? I beat it last night, and found it to be a very satisfying experience. To anyone who knows what I'm talking about, how did you enjoy the game? I personally found the cutscenes to be fantastic, and some of the bosses were amazing to fight against. **

**Now I'm done.**

**-ult**


End file.
